In our World
by Dokuji-Chan
Summary: I was sitting waiting for my show to start when suddenly they appeared out of my TV. They showed up and "ruined" my night. Read to find out how the Akatsuki found their way into our world and will find their way back. Completed
1. In the begining

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE AKATSUKI IN ANY WAY; ALL RIGHTS OF NARUTO CHARACTERS GO TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO! ONLY THE STORY BELONGS TO ME AND ME ONLY!

Hidan: Get on with the Fucking story already!

Me: Shut up!

WARNING: contains the potty mouth of a bad Hidan, and some minor perverted things… just saying

Aoi POV

I sat silently on the couch sipping on my Pepsi can. _Just five more minutes until Naruto Shippuden starts! _I jumped in my seat as the opening song came on. As the song finished the TV turned off. "What the hell?" I screeched out as I ran up to the television. I set my soda down on the ground and hit the side of the TV. Suddenly the TV shocked me with a volt of energy I fell back onto my bottom. The TV glowed and twitched. I grabbed my can and threw it at the screen. "Heh," I smirked "take that you stupid machine!" Said machine spurt back on and black lightning spit out of it. _Oh, crap! _I jumped towards the couch and hid behind it. After a few minutes, I heard a few thuds.

Quickly I grabbed my emergency bat from the corner behind the couch and started to count. _One, two, three,_ f_our, five…. GO! _I jumped from behind the couch bat in hand. I knew better than to directly attack so I just jumped into view ready just in case. I stared blankly in front of me, surprised at the sight. In front of me stood the most evil organization in the whole Naruto series; the Akatsuki. I knew it was they because those black cloaks and red clouds could only belong to them. I gaped at the sight of seven male and one female who equally matched my gaze.

Deidara only had a towel on while Sasori, Pein, Konan, Zetsu and Tobi had their cloaks on. Hidan was only wearing pants now with blood smeared on his chest. Kakuzu was wearing a sleeveless black shirt and two akatsuki cloaks were currently in his hands. Itachi and Kisame were shirtless but they were holding the remainder of their clothes.

"Danna cover me, un!" I heard Deidara shout as he ran behind Sasori. The puppet just growled and wrapped his cloak around the blond.

"Better, brat!" growled Sasori intimidatingly. Said brat just nodded and flashed a smile up to his danna. I stared at them amused. _This is why there are so many fanfics about them._

"Zetsu-chan!" Tobi whined drawing my attention. Zetsu stared down at Tobi who was hopping from one leg to the other as if he needed to pee.

"Do you need to use the bathroom?" I asked interrupting there conversation.

"Tobi need to use the bathroom please!" the lollipop boy practically beg in his best pleading voice. I sighed and motioned for him to follow me.

"Wait a minute you mother fucker!" exclaimed Hidan. I turned to face him with a bored look on my face.

"What?" I questioned annoyed.

"Why the Fuck are you letting the little fucker use the bathroom if you don't even know who the fuck we are?" He questioned while moving closer to me.

"Oh," I explained, "but I do know who you guys are. Either way I don't need you to tell me what I should and shouldn't do." I pointed at him. _Wait a little while and he'll start to get annoyed at this. _Hidan's faced boiled red with what I believe is anger.

"Oh yeah mother fucker-" he started to yell.

"Aoi, do you have some sugar I could borrow?" shouted a girl as she ran inside my living room. Her muddy brown hair swung from side to side as she strut over to me. She wore a purple dress with a pair of white leggings and black sandals. She stopped dead in her tracks as she saw who the members in the room were.

"Holy fuck! It's the Akatsuki!" she shouted before falling back. Her head thumped loudly on the floor as she fainted. I sighed, put my bat down and then leaned down to pick her up.

"Who the fuck is that?" questioned Hidan rudely.

"Momo-chan." I replied monotone. I headed to the doorway leading to the stairs and the bathroom.

"Tobi, the bathroom is right there." I pointed out to a door, "don't touch anything, and just use the toilet."

"Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi exclaimed as he ran to the bathroom. I heard Zetsu sigh before following after him, the black side of him cursing silently. I turned back to the remaining Akatsuki members and faced them with a bored expression.

"Stay here I'll be back in a few minutes." I instructed.

"And what if we don't?" questioned Pein in a monotone voice. I sighed and adjusted my friend on my shoulder. _Damn, either she's heavy or I'm just weak._

"You don't get free food and a place to stay for the night." I responded matching his tone. He nodded and I climbed up the stairs. All was quiet until I heard a boom from downstairs. I quickly set Momo inside my room, not even putting her on the bed, and ran downstairs.

As I ran down, I grabbed another bat I had hidden in a fake plant. I ran to the living room and saw my TV destroyed. It lay splattered on the wooden floor, junks of TV here and there. I gasped and my arms dropped to my sides. The Akatsuki members turned to me and sweat dropped. Deidara looked like he was ready to make a run for it.

"Who the hell broke the TV?" I managed to ask through clenched teeth's. I saw Deidara gulp before slowly raising his hand. The blond had a slightly frightened look on his face. I walked up to the bomber and hit my bat violently against his stomach. Deidara flew back at the blow to his stomach and crashed into the remains of the television. I gazed at him with intent to kill in my eyes. I brought my bat down again against the blondes' chest. Said blond cried out in pain at the blow and started to crawl.

"Danna help me, un!" he cried out to the puppet master. The red head shook his head slightly with a big smirk on his face. Deidara looked at the others with pleading eyes before I struck him in the ribs again. He gasped as pain exploded into his body.

"Aoi!" shouted an annoying voice I could only recognize as one of my friends. I looked to my left and saw said friend rushing over to me. Her cheeks puffed red against her chocolate colored skin. Her short dark brown hair stuck out under her purple hat. She wore a big blue jacket with a pair of faded jeans. A shorter girl with black hair and dark skin followed behind her. Her red jacket reaching up to her knees. She carried a few bags full of groceries in her hands.

"Welcome home Akiko." I greeted landing another blow on Deidara, " You too Hana-chan." Akiko; the tall one, rushed over to me and took the bat away from my hands.

"Aoi, bad girl!" she scolded as she tossed the bat to Hana. Hana caught it and hid it in the closet. "Aoi, it's bad to hit people! You should know better! It's… its rude!" I listened to her nag me, I nodded at all she said and stayed silent waiting for my scolding to be over. Akiko took out a syringe and pressed it to a bottle drawing on the liquid. _Oh hell no! _I took my sight away from Akiko and made a run for it.

"Grab her!" she shouted as she ran towards me syringe in hand. Tobi and Zetsu came out of the bathroom and heard command. Tobi jumped to me and pressed me to the ground. He folded my left arm behind my back and sat on it. My other hand he pressed to the floor.

"Good job." Praised Akiko as she rushed over to me. The syringe ready to insert my arm. She kneeled down next to my arm and pulled up my sleeve.

"Yes, because Tobi is a good boy!" the boy squealed in joy. He held my arm in place as Akiko pressed the needle to my skin. I closed my eyes and sighed as I felt the pierce of the thin metal. Soon Akiko removed the needle and my eyes started to droop.

"G'night." I mumbled before I closed my eyes. The darkness engulfed me covering in a blanket of emptiness.

"I only do this because I care about you." Whispered Akiko as she pat my head. I smiled at her and nodded in understanding.

"I know already." I mumbled before I fell asleep. _This has been a hell of a night. _


	2. Answers

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE AKATSUKI IN ANY WAY; ALL RIGHTS OF NARUTO CHARACTERS GO TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO! ONLY THE STORY BELONGS TO ME AND ME ONLY!

Sasori: Stop yelling brat!

Me: sigh….

WARNING: contains the potty mouth of a bad Hidan, and some minor perverted things… just saying…

Aoi POV

"Well what the fuck did you fucking think happened?" I heard Hidan's obnoxious yell. _Shut up already, I'm trying to sleep. _

"Calm down, you're going to wake her up." Akiko scolded.

"Who gives a fuck if the fucking bitch wakes up!" screeched Hidan. I heard multiple sighs before a loud thump was heard.

"Tobi is a good boy!" the lollipop boy yelled out. Pain pierced through my eardrums.

"Shut up!" I yelled with all the lungpower I could muster. I came to see nothing but ten blurry figures staring at me. "Give me my glasses." I yawned as I stretched my hand in front of me. I heard the rustle of some feet before glasses were put in my outstretched hand. I yawned once again and placed them on my face. My vision cleared and I saw my friends and the Akatsuki staring at me. We were all in my room, I sat up on my bed and the others stood near my bed.

"Morn-"I greeted. Itachi put his hand on my face covering it completely. I stayed silent as he squeezed my head as one would to a zit. _Oh, what now?_

"How do you know who we are?" he questioned as he squeezed my head like a zit. _You should stop squishing my head if you want an answer! _I reached out and grabbed his face giving it a squeeze, my tiny hands barely making it to the top of his face. I dug my fingers into his flesh in an attempt to hurt him.

"Let go of my face and I'll let go of your." I bargained. To my surprise, the Uchiha actually listened and retracted his hand. I let go of his face and stared at him bored. He matched my gaze and we broke out into a staring contest. _I'm gonna win at this game no matter what. _

"Itachi glaring at her will not get us any answers." Kisame patted Itachi's shoulder causing him to blink. _Heh, I win! _The Uchiha turned around to face Kisame. He then sighed and stood up to follow the shark man. I chuckled at how the Uchiha was scolded.

"Aoi don't be rude and answered the question!" scolded Akiko. I gazed at her as she put her hands folded across her chest motioning that she was being serious. It was the weasels turn to laugh; he chuckled lightly as I shook my head. I stood up and stretched.

"Okay this is how we'll do this," I stated, "I'll tell you all the information I know about you guys and you'll tell me if I'm correct. Then you can ask all the questions." The akatsuki nodded. "Well, you guys are the Akatsuki, an S-ranked 'criminal' group in the ninja world. Pein you are their leader, you have the rinnegan. You're also known as *cough* Nagato * cough* but moving on. Deidara you like to blow things up, have mouths on your hands and one on your chest and say 'un' at the end of almost every sentence."

"No I don't, un!" the blond screeched out hypocritically. Sasori smacked his forehead and sighed.

"Well then let me continue." I continued, "Sasori you are mostly all puppet except for your 'heart'. Deidara and you are partners with different artistic views. Hidan you curse too much, believe in a fake god called Jashin and are 'immortal'."

"Fucking Jashin is real!" Hidan shouted interrupting me. I reached for a bat I had under my pillow, grabbed it and tossed it. The bat hit the Jashinist across the head sending him flying into my drawers.

"Shut up, I'm explaining things right now!" I yelled at him while pointing my finger at him accusingly.

"Pointing is bad; Tobi is a good boy so he don't point at people." Tobi whined. I sighed and face palmed.

I pointed at Itachi, Deidara and Tobi, "You all have a speech disorder." Deidara was the first to react. He jumped towards me, fist in front of his face.

"I don't have a speech disorder, un!" he exclaimed.

"Tobi don't have a speech disorder either!" Tobi exclaimed while nodding frantically. Itachi nodded while motioning to himself.

"You can't hide what everybody knows!" I pointed at them and made a mad dash for the door as I saw an angry Hidan get up bat in hand. I rushed out of the room and made a left towards the stair. _Damn I should have grabbed another bat but I don't have anymore! _

"Get back here mother fucker!" yelled Hidan as he ran behind me. I turned my head slightly and looked back to see the albino gaining on me. I tried to speed up but my short legs can only carry me so far. Suddenly I felt something hit my back as I ran down the stairs. My body flung forward and I hit the floor brutally. I grimaced as pain engulfed my face and laugh.

"Hah Hahahaha!" Hidan burst out laughing as he ran down the stairs. I sat up rubbing my face. _Crud my nose is bleeding! _I looked back up at the albino who continued laughing. He stopped laughing when he saw blood pouring from underneath my hand that covered my nose.

"Akiko!" I called out as I stood up and headed to the stairs. I heard multiple footsteps before Akiko and the others came running down the stairs. Some of the Akatsuki gasped while the others chuckled. I heard a doorknob turn and in walked another of my friends.

"Hey guys I'm-" she greeted but paused midway as she saw the seen in front of her. "Aoi what the hell happened now?" she questioned in a deadly tone. I gulped and thought about how my fate would end. _This is not going to end pretty…_

Sorry it's so short but that's the only thing I wanted to happen in this chapter. I wrote this at regular time for once so I was more awake now… The ideas didn't flow that well I believe….

Either way read on to find out what happens next. (It's your choice either way)


	3. Zetsu Gets Hungry

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE AKATSUKI IN ANY WAY; ALL RIGHTS OF NARUTO CHARACTERS GO TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO! ONLY THE STORY BELONGS TO ME AND ME ONLY!

Deidara: Where is Sasori-no-Danna, un?

Me: Some obsession you got their Deidara. (Rolling on the floor laughing)

Deidara: (Blushes ten shades of red (if only possible)) No I don't, un!

Me: And a speech impediment!

Deidara: ON WITH THE STORY!

Me: sigh….

WARNING: contains the potty mouth of a bad Hidan and Yukiko, and some minor perverted things… just saying…

* * *

><p>Hidan POV<p>

I laughed aloud as the abnormal girl sat up off the ground. I hopped down the stairs and neared her still laughing. She looked up at me, hatred in her eyes, and that's when I saw it. There was blood coming from her hand that was pressed to her nose. I stopped laughing and stared in desire. I had a huge desire to lick the blood of her face and enjoy it for myself. _Maybe sacrificing this fucking girl is not such a fucking bad idea…_ Aoi got up and walked over to the staircase, I watched her with my eyes as she stopped in front of the steps.

"Akiko!" she yelled out at the top of her lungs. I flinched at how loud her voice could become if she tried. _I thought this girl had the voice of a fucken mouse! _There was the sound of several footsteps before the other Akatsuki members and Aoi's friends appeared at the top. Konan, Tobi, Deidara, the two black girls, and the brunette gasped. Pein, Itachi, Kisame, and Sasori chuckled. Zetsu had a look in his eyes stating that he was hungry. Suddenly, I heard the sound of a knob turning. I turned around as a pale, tall girl with dark brown short hair walked in.

"Hey guys I'm-" she greeted but paused midway as she saw the seen in front of her. "Aoi what the hell happened now?" her voice turned deadly as she glared at the bleeding curly head. Aoi's face turned pale white as the girl glared at her. _Oh, shit! I know something bad is going to happen, I just know it!_ Aoi swallowed and took in a deep breath.

"W-welcome home Yukiko," Aoi stuttered nervously. She turned slightly and waved with her bloodied hand. "Oops!" she said as blood spilled on the floors. She laughed nervously as she covered her nose again. The girls at the door, known now as Yukiko, glared at her and started to walk up to her slowly. There was anger filled in her eyes and a little bit of confusion. _The bitch is gonna get herself killed!_ All of a sudden, Zetsu dashed forward heading straight for the bleeding girl. I pushed her as Zetsu launched himself towards her. Yukiko grabbed Aoi's hand and ran towards the kitchen.

Aoi POV

_Oh, shit! Yukiko is going to kill me! _Yukiko neared me with anger in her eyes and confusion in her face. Suddenly I felt a hand shove me towards the floor. I looked up and saw Zetsu and his hunger-filled eyes. Yukiko grabbed my hands and pulled me up leading me towards the kitchen. _Oh, crud! We gonna get ourselves killed soon! _Yukiko let pushed the backdoor that leads to the forest open and ran still holding my hand. We dashed towards the trees and continued running. Behind us, I heard the sound of footsteps.

"Yukiko!" I yelled out at her. She looked back at me and nodded. "We're being fo-" I yelled at her.

"I know! Split up!" she responded cutting me off. She released my hand and I ran towards my left. I saw Yukiko run to the right.

Sasori POV

Right now, we were currently holding down Zetsu. Seeing the amount of blood he saw gave him the desire to eat her. If I were him, I would have been faster to catch her and eat her. Aoi's friends had run off to the forest they said was behind the house. They left to go find their other two friends. _This is all waste of our time, let Zetsu eat the brat and get this over with._

"Danna, un?" called out Deidara. I turned to face him and let go of my grip on Zetsu. I turned to face Zetsu when I felt a hand hit my head. The plant man took the opportunity to pull his arm up getting his body free from everyone's gripped. He pushed us off him and ran in the direction of his prey: the forest. The look in his eyes meant only one thing, he's hungry.

"Holy shit!" shouted Hidan as he turned to face where Zetsu ran towards, "The bitch is gonna kill the bat bitch!" He ran to the doors and turned to face us who stayed staring at him dumfounded. "Come on you fucking bitches don't you wanna see bitches fucking fighting!" Everyone nodded and followed him.

Aoi POV

I heard the snap of a twig and froze in my skin. I whirled around and saw nobody, just trees. I faced forward again and began to run. My nose had stopped bleeding a while ago, so my hands swished at my sides. I wheezed as I my legs started to tire out from my running. _My legs can only take me so far. _I stopped for a moment and heard the sound of moving water. _Oh yeah, there's a river near here. _I followed the sound of the water and came to a river. The river didn't look that deep and it wasn't that long to the other side. _Most likely, I can jump across. _I took a few steps back and began to count down.

"Okay… 1, 2 and…" I counted down, "Three!" I ran forward and jumped at the edge of the river. I felt like I was flying as the air hit hard on my body. The feeling was cut off by a sudden rush of water. I gasped for air but inhaled only water. I put my arms up above me and kicked my feet but only managed to go down deeper into the river. Water pushed its way into my mouth knocking the little air I still had. _This river is so deep! Is this how I'm going to die? _

* * *

><p>Heh sorry it's short but like keeping it in suspense. I'm already working on the next chapter. I don't mean to sound conceited but you readers must be on the edge of your seats (or bed, don't know what you sittingstanding/laying on) in anticipation. That did sound conceited didn't it? Either way review at least… that's it…


	4. After Drowning Affects

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE AKATSUKI IN ANY WAY; ALL RIGHTS OF NARUTO CHARACTERS GO TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO! ONLY THE STORY BELONGS TO ME AND ME ONLY!

Itachi: Hn?

Me: You don't say much do you, weasel-san?

Itachi: What did you just call me?

Me: It talks! (Runs and screams in terror as Itachi shoots flames at me)

WARNING: contains the potty mouth of a bad Hidan and Yukiko, and some minor perverted things… just saying…

* * *

><p>Yukiko POV<p>

"I'm not okay with you people staying here." I informed to the Akatsuki, "You cause a lot of trouble and so far have gotten my friend in trouble and hurt."

"We understand what you are saying but-" Pein started.

"Shut the fuck up," I told him in a threatening voice, "because of you fuckers Aoi had to take her fucking medicine! She was doing just fine before you fucking bitches showed up and fucking made her have a panic attack! You fuckers don't know this but that medicine is to control her when she attacks people and she has been fucking fine for almost a year now! Then you stupid mother fucking bitches showed up and fucking screwed her up! She was almost out of fucking therapy too!" I was now on me feet and breathing hard.

"Listen girl, we didn't know all of that." Sasori stated in lazy tone, "We don't give a damn for the brat's life either way. So it's none of our concern."

"How could you say that after she let you stay?" I heard Akiko whisper, "She let you stay, she didn't call the cops, and she almost drowned because of you guys."

"How the fucks do you not fucking care if you almost fucking killed an innocent stranger?" I screeched accusingly at them.

"We kill people all the time and either way she almost killed me, un!" Exclaimed Deidara as he shot up out of his seat. I neared him and punched him. I felt my fist connect with his jaw and a deafening crack was heard. Deidara fell on his bottom and held his jaw shocked.

"If you didn't break her television she wouldn't have attacked you brat," Informed Sasori in an all-knowing tone. I stared at him bewildered and look to wear the television would usually be. It was gone, no flat 39" screen television was on the wall. All that was there was an empty spot.

"I see why she attacked you." I stated in a low tone, "Akiko, Hana at what time did they come out of the TV?"

"Well according to Aoi they came out of the television as soon as the Naruto Shippuden song finished." Hana informed me, "she must have gotten angry because she was missing the episode. She also told me that the TV just turned off and stuff…" I nodded and turned around to think.

_These people are the Akatsuki; they're an S-rank criminal group that just shot out of our television. If there was a way to bring them back to their world, it's lost because they broke the television. Sigh, this is such a big problem. We could let them stay since we got the space but then again Aoi's sanity is on the line. If only they could control themselves… Well they did get her out of the water before she drowned but she's gonna kill' him' once she wakes up and finds out what happened._

"Excuse me, Yukiko-chan?" I heard Tobi say behind me as he poked my back. I turned to face him expressionless. "Tobi is hungry!" I sighed and looked at Akiko who was heading to the kitchen.

"I'll make dinner, Konan, Hana come help me!" she called out from the kitchen. Konan got up hesitantly and smiled as she passed me heading to the kitchen. Hana grabbed my hand, bit it, and ran to the kitchen too. The male members of the Akatsuki stared at me with mixed feelings in their faces.

"We're fucking bored give us something to fucking do!" exclaimed Hidan rudely. I glared daggers at him.

"You're the fucking guest here so you can stay bored for all I care." I responded in a pissed off tone. Hidan got up and shoved me to the floor. I sat up only to have the albino push me down again. "What the hell is your problem you fucking piece of shit?" I exclaimed as I attempted to get up again.

"I'm fucking entertaining myself you dipshit!" The albino exclaimed as he pulled me up by my arm. The other members of the akatsuki chuckled as he spun me around in circles. _Shit, I'm starting to get dizzy! _

"Yukiko?" I heard Aoi's voice. Hidan laughed and let go of my arm. I was sent flying.

Aoi Pov

I woke up and found Momo sleeping on a chair next to my bed. I grabbed her and out her in my bed after removing her shoes. I put covers on her body and left the room. After a few minutes of walking, I found the stairs and went to the living room. There I saw a rather strange sight. Hidan was spinning Yukiko around by her left arm.

"Yukiko?" I questioned as I stared at her dumbfounded. Deidara, Sasori and Kisame turned to me with shock. Hidan burst out laughing and let go of Yukiko. Yukiko was sent flying directly towards me. I put my hands up in front of me and felt her body crush mines to the floor. I fell back and laid still as Yukiko laid over me. I heard Hidan's maniacally laughter sound through the room.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Screeched Yukiko as she shot up off me and turned to face the albino. She started to fall back dizzy; I got up and threw myself to where she would land. Yukiko landed on my back and laid there.

"Yukiko don't get-" I started to tell her.

"Why the fuck is the world spinning?" Yelled out Yukiko cutting me off. I sighed as I heard the others laughing.

"Yukiko get off me!" I exclaimed pushing her off, she fell to the floor and rolled back to me. Mimicking her, I rolled on the floor (pencil roll that is) and we crashed into each other. We both rolled away from each other and came rolling as fast as we could. I felt myself roll over Yukiko sending me flying up. I crashed onto the floor and sat up holding my head in pain.

"Yeah I win!" Yukiko shot up and fist pumped in a celebratory fashion. The akatsuki laughed and Hidan's laughed roared above the others.

"Yukiko, Yukiko, Yukiko…" I called out as I waved my hand in front of my face.

"What?" she questioned as she strode over to me, confusion smeared across her face as I extended my hand to her.

"Pull me up." I commanded. She grasped my hand and pulled me to my feet. "Yukiko, how did I get in the house?" I questioned confused, "Last I remember I was drowning…" Yukiko tensed at this question for some reason. The room grew quiet and for some reason it made me think something bad happened.

"Welllllllllllll…" Yukiko stalled, she paced back and forth and swung her arms in a distracted matter. _Oh, no something bad did happen!_

"I had to fucking save your ass!" exclaimed Hidan breaking the awkward silence, "You over there fucking drowning and I had to fucking save your ass. Zetsu here was gonna fucking eat you but he did manage to bit your hand though." I nodded and looked at my hand. _It has a Band-Aid, how did I miss that? _

"Itachi over here had to give you fucking mouth to mouth." Hidan exclaimed breaking me off my thoughts.

"What?" I screeched in anger, "Next time just let me drown!" I ran to the staircase and to my room. I slammed the door as hard as I could and threw myself on my bed only to land on top of Momo. I grabbed her by the shirt and threw her out of my room leaving her on the floor.

Yukiko POV

"She didn't take it as bad as I expected." I mentioned at the awkward silence. _She could have beaten him up…_

"The fucking bitch is just being fucking dramatic!" Exclaimed Hidan. I turned to face him with a scowl on my face.

"That was her first kiss." I informed the stupid albino. He looked taken aback at first but then a smirked spread across his face. He walked over to Itachi and patted his shoulder.

"Congratulations bitch!" he praised, "you stole the little one's first kiss! She must be like fucking twelve or something like that, considering she's so short! Man now you seem like a pedo-"

"Aoi is twenty years old," I countered the albino's rant. Everyone seemed shocked at my announcement. Hidan seemed to be the most shocked of them all.

"What the fuck?" He yelled out confused.

"How old are you and your friends, un?" Deidara questioned. He and the others have been rather quiet throughout this whole fiasco.

"Aoi and I are twenty; Momo, Akiko, and Hana are nineteen." I informed naming my friends ages, "We all live in this house together since our parent's don't really want us… They pretty much kicked us out for being weird, I guess but that's fine because we all live together instead."

"Can you tell us more about this world?" questioned Pein. I nodded and took a seat on the floor.

"Well as you already know this isn't your world." I started explaining, "You guys are fictional character from a manga called Naruto. You're the Akatsuki and somehow you ended up in our world. We're in North America, the country is United States and the state is New Jersey. They have many things they don't have in your world on this world. For example, the TV you broke!"

"Wow, call down we only wanted to know about this world, kid." Kisame reassured. I glared at him at him.

"What el-" started to question Sasori.

"Food is ready!" shouted Akiko and Hana simultaneously from the kitchen "go to the dinning room!" Everyone got up as I led the Akatsuki to the dining room. As we, all took our seats Momo appeared at the door.

"Momo-chan how's Aoi?" I questioned as I patted the seat next to me for her to sit on. She sat down and yawned. Next, she scratched her head and stared at me.

"Aoi-chan threw me out of her room." Momo informed me in a pouting voice.

"Shit so she is angry…." I cussed to myself under my breath, "Itachi!"

"Hn?" questioned the Uchiha as he looked up from his plate of spaghettis.

"Go and apologized to Aoi, then bring her down to eat!" I exclaimed. The raven sighed and got up heading to the out the door.

"Be sure to be nice fucker!" Yelled out Hidan.

"Be a good boy like Tobi!" Tobi screeched.

"Don't rape her." Kakuzu chuckled. Sasori and Zetsu burst out laughing at Kakuzu's words.

"DON'T. DO. ANYTHING. TO. FUCKING. UPSET. HER." I separated each word and stated them in the form of a threat to the Uchiha. He simply nodded and turned to walk out the door. _Later I'm going to need to find all of Aoi's bats. I know she has them hidden somewhere in this house. I need to find them all and put them away, then her chances of attacking are low and she won't really need her medicine. Well considering that Momo-chan is her psychiatrist, she can decide that. Damn I to focus more often. Good thoughts come out of focusing at random… what now?_

"Yukiko, Yukiko!" someone called out before something hit me upside the head. I tipped back off my chair and fell to the floor.

"What the fuck?" I screeched as I got up, picked up my chair and put it where it belonged. As I sat down everyone around the table laugh. _The table is almost full; it has only one empty seat. I doubt Aoi is going to come down anytime soon… I wonder how Itachi is doing..._

* * *

><p>Well that's it for this chapter. This is the longest chapter I've ever written so far… More than 2,000 words! (Cheers!) Well either way reviews, possibly….<p> 


	5. A weasel apologizes!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE AKATSUKI IN ANY WAY; ALL RIGHTS OF NARUTO CHARACTERS GO TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO! ONLY THE STORY BELONGS TO ME AND ME ONLY!

Zetsu: **I might just try to eat you again! **That's not true you're too skinny for me to eat!

Me: (sits in emo corner, Disappointed because she just was rejected by a human eating monster plant thing….)

Zetsu: Look now we made her sad… **Who gives a fuck! Go on with the story!**

**Bold typing= black side of Zetsu (when he's speaking or POV-ing) **

Normal typing= white side of Zetsu (when he's speaking or POV-ing)

ME: ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

><p>Aoi POV<p>

I lay silently inside my tub, the warm water feeling good on my dry skin. I sighed and sunk down into the water. _Better, get out now… _I stood up and grabbed my towel. As the tub drained I dried my body and slipped on my under clothes. Next, I put a long black and white shirt on with some loose fitting capris. After putting on my glasses, I stared in the mirror at my hair and thought about how difficult getting the tangles out of my curly hair would be. I sighed and headed to the door to call to one of my friends. They always took a chance like this as a chance to play with my hair. As I opened the door, I saw Itachi entering my room as if he owned the place.

_Shit! _I shut the door quickly and locked it. _Have to find a bat! _I looked inside the cabinet under the sink and only found various types of knives. I grimaced at the sight I of the tools I kept in the bathroom. _I have to get out before anyone finds them! _I slowly opened the door and stepped out of the bathroom with my towel in one hand and a brush and comb in the other. I casually walked pass Itachi and into my closet to hang my towel. Next, I waltzed over to the door leading to the hallway. I knew one thing for sure the Uchiha was staring down at me. I placed my hand on the knob and twisted it opening the door.

Bam! I heard the sound at both of my sides as two hands pushed the door closed. I let my hand drop to my side and stayed silent as I felt someone breathing on my neck. Time seemed to go by slowly as all I felt was a pair of arms wrap around my body and pull me into a hug. _This is strange, this can't be Itachi! He's not one to hug people like this, especially girls! _

"I'm sorry," the Uchiha whispered as his hug tightened. I turned to face him bewildered. What _the hell? Itachi doesn't apologize! What the fuck is going on?_ I pushed myself from Itachi only to be shoved into a door. I whimpered and closed my eyes tightly. _Damn, I need a bat right now! This is one of those situations where I need a bat! _

"Get the hell out of my room!" I screeched as I pushed on the Uchiha's chest. I pounded on his chest and pushed him away. I rushed over to my window. After pushing the window open I leapt but to my surprise, I felt a pair of arms pull me back inside my room. _I should scream!_ I opened my mouth to scream but felt something against it. My eyes widen as I recognized a pair of lips crushed against mine. The Uchiha was somehow in front of me pressing his lips against mines. I took a step back away from his grasp only to have me pushed onto my bed. Itachi sat on top of me and pinned my arms up above my head. I gasped and trembled under his gaze.

"Let me go," I whispered as I tried to pull my arms back. Itachi stared at me with an intense look. He opened his mouth and closed it again. "Let me go." I said more confidently this time.

"I'm sorry," the Uchiha whispered.

"I don't care I just want you to let me go!" I screeched as I attempted to put my arms up again. Itachi closed his eyes and when he opened, they were red. I gasped and stared in awe. "Wow it's the Sharingan," I stated in awe as the Uchiha gazed at me. Suddenly my eyes started to feel heavy. I closed them and opened them quickly to find the Uchiha was gone. I sat up and saw that I wasn't in my room anymore. _Shit I shouldn't have stared into his eyes!_ I took a step forward and felt a pair of arms wrap around me.

Quickly I turned around but nobody was there. I laughed lightly and began walking again. Soon I seemed to be in my living room.

"Huh? How did I get here?" I wondered aloud. Suddenly I saw a person come in from the kitchen. I froze in my as I recognized that man. The man who was the reason I need a stupid therapist. The man for why I take stupid medicine. The man who I almost killed… Suddenly I saw Yukiko come forward, she also froze in her steps. She opened her mouth wide and screamed. She screamed out terrified and backed away from the man. The man rushed forward and punched her in the face.

"Get away from her!" I shouted I started to walk but felt hands pull me back. I looked back and saw Itachi. The Uchiha stared at me and then faced me front.

"They can't hear what we say," Itachi informed me, "this is the memory of what happened that day." I stared as the man kicked Yukiko telling her to shut up. _I should have come sooner, if only I could have helped her._ Yukiko being the strong hardhead she was just curled up into a ball and stayed silent. Suddenly I appeared sneaking up behind the man. I lifted my bat up above my head and brought it down hard against the man's head. The man fell forward but got up instantly with a wild look in his eyes. I brought the bat down too more times and rushed to help Yukiko up. I turned to face the man and he pulled out a gun. I got up and covered Yukiko with my body.

I gripped the bat tightly and hit the man in the face as he let out a shot and scream. The man lay on the floor unconscious, as I stood motionless in front of him. Suddenly I started to breathe fast and dropped the bat to the floor. I gasped for air and held my head. Soon I started to scream, the screams sounded suicidal and pain filled. Yukiko started to cry as she saw me grip my head and scream bloody murder.

"Aoi, stop!" she screamed at the top of her lungs through sobs. She ran up to me and hugged me. Suddenly the memory disappeared and we were in my room. I stay laid on my bed and looked up to see Itachi simply sitting on me.

"Do you forgive me now?" the Uchiha questioned as he got off me. I glared at him with hatred in my eyes.

Itachi POV

Aoi stared at me with hatred in her eyes.

"Why the hell would I forgive you?" she stated through clenched teeth. Venom dripped on her words as she glared at me. _What else does she want me to do?_

"What else do you want me to do?" I questioned monotone. If I react to her answer this will only admit my defeat. _I must not be defeated by this powerless girl._

"Get. Out." She said each word separately; I could sense a threat behind those words.

"Why do I have to get out when I took my time to come up here and apologize?" I answered in a monotone but pissed off tone.

"Heh," she smirked, "first: this is not your house, second: this is not your room and third: you can't seem to apologize without gaining something from it can't you?" _This girl- imma fucking kill her!_ I brought my hand across her cheek relatively hard. The only sound her was the sound of the hard blow and the sound of her falling on the floor. Aoi fell to the floor and held her cheek that had already reddened. She looked up at me who still had my hand up ready to hit her again.

"This should teach you to respect your elders!" I pointed out as I lowered my hand. She smiled and looked at me.

"Ha hah ha!" she laughed, "I though Weasel-san was twenty two not some old man but I guess that explains a " I smacked her cheek again causing her to spit out blood. She smiled and crawled under her bed.

Akiko POV

Everyone sat silently eating their spaghettis. Nobody uttered a word and nobody looked like they wanted to talk. _This is so awkward…_

"Itachi sure is taking a long time." I mentioned breaking the awkward silence.

"That's true I wonder what he's do-" Pein added.

"He's raping her!" Deidara and Sasori shouted in simultaneously cutting Pein off.

"Well Itachi has no girlfriend or anything like that so-" Pondered Kisame.

"Oh shit then we got to help her!" shouted Yukiko as she stood up and slammed her hands on the table.

"If she's in her room then doesn't she have a weapon of some sort?" Questioned Pein. I shrugged my shoulder and got up to put away the dishes. Sasori got up and started to pick up to the dishes.

"Thank you." I said as Sasori helped carry them to the kitchen.

"Don't mention it," he replied, "Where do I put Itachi's plate? It still has food in it, brat." I pointed to the refrigerator and watched as the red head placed the food inside and came to help me with the dishes. As soon as we were finished, we headed to the living room where the others were. Hana patted the seat next to her motioning for me to sit next to her. As I was about to sit down a scream erupted from upstairs. The scream shocked everyone and I recognized the voice as Aoi's.

"What the fuck was that?" screeched Hidan as everyone stood up.

"Oh shit Aoi!" muttered Yukiko as she ran into the kitchen. She emerged carrying a frying pan and a pot on her head.

"Let's go!" she screamed at the top of her lungs as she ran up the stairs. I had the urged to face palm but ran after her with everyone else in tow. As we were almost to Aoi's room, she came running from the door leading to it. She ran smack into a wall but turned and ran the opposite direction of us. She ran to the window and jump out as soon as she opened it.

"What the hell?" I shouted as I ran to the window to see if she was okay.

Aoi POV

I ran out of the door of my room after hitting the Uchiha upside the head. I ran and crashed into the wall in front of me. Eyes were on me, I knew that much. I backtracked from the wall and ran down the hall heading to the window. After pushing it open, I jumped out. The wind felt nice but that wasn't going to last. I curled into a ball and landed in a curled position on the floor. This is what I always did after jumping from the second floor. I uncurled and ran directly to the woods. _Such luck that the hall faces to the woods! _Adrenalin rushed through my body as I ran as fast and hard as I could. One thing I know is that I'm going to die today by the hands of Itachi.

I ran faster as I heard the sound of running water. I came to a halt in front of the river. After glancing from side to side, I noticed a bridge. I ran to the bridged and carefully rushed across. The bridged fell apart a few seconds after I got off it. I stared at it with a wtf look on my face.

"Hopefully I didn't get followed." I stated my worries aloud.

"Yes you did!" I heard Pein's monotone voice sound from behind me. I took a step back and turned around all at once only causing me to fall back. I swung my hands out in front of me and grabbed Pein's cloak. We both fell into the water in less than a second. I gasped for air as someone pulled me up by my curly hair. I grabbed onto the edge of the earth and took in deep breaths.

"Here take fucking hand, I'll fucking help you up!" Hidan demanded. I nodded and placed my tiny had in Hidan's giant hand. He yanked me brutally and pulled me into his chest. I pulled away and sat on the floor staring at the river. Beside Hidan was pulling Pein up from the water.

"Hey why the fuck did you jump out the window?" interrogated Hidan as he turned me around to face him and Pein.

"Yes and why did you run to the woods?" Pein added as he pulled me up to my feet.

"What the fuck did Itachi do to make you run over here?" Hidan continued. I sighed and rubbed the back of my head.

"I ran to the woods because I wanted to and that's final." I responded. Hidan was about to yell something out but Pein stopped him.

"She's entitled to her own actions," Pein stated, "but we'll just get the truth out of Itachi lat- wait why are your cheeks swollen and your lips broken?" Hidan passed his hand over my cheek and I winced as pain engulfed me.

"Don't touch!" I screamed slapping away Hidan's hand.

"Calm down bitch, I only want to know what happened!" Hidan exclaimed in defense as he grabbed my hands. He placed his free hand across my cheeks and I winced again.

"They are really swollen," Pein identified, "How did you get those bruises?"

"If you really want to know then I'll tell you." I responded in a whisper. Hidan let go of my hand and stared at me intently. I stayed silent for a moment. _Should I tell them?_

"Tell us we won't judge you about it." Pein assured as he place his hand on my shoulder. Hidan nodded next to him.

"I-Itachi h-he hit me." I whispered barely audible for anyone to hear.

"What?" Pein and Hidan both screamed out causing me to flinch.

"Are you okay? Why did he hit you?" Pein questioned quickly.

"Don't worry imma sacrifice his ass to fucking Jashin-Sama!" Exclaimed Hidan as he patted my head, "Come on let's take you fucking home so you can get out of those wet clothes!" Hidan picked me up bridal style and I grabbed onto his neck for support. Suddenly we disappeared and reappeared in my living room. Everyone else was in the living room chatting with worried looks on their faces. Itachi stood in the middle of the group with a stoic look on his face.

Yukiko POV

~Few minutes before~

We watched as Aoi ran into the forest. Hidan and Pein jumped out the window after a few moments of staring and ran after her. Itachi came out of Aoi's room with an angry look on his face. I adjusted the pot on my head and gripped the frying pan tightly.

"Itachi what happened, un?" questioned Deidara as he stared at the Uchiha up and down. Itachi shot him a look and stared out the window.

"What did you do to Aoi?" I questioned with the frying pan lifted above my head.

"I only apologized as you said." He replied as he headed down the hallway to the stairs. I ran after him as he waltzed down the stairs. The others followed closely behind.

"Aoi's cheeks were swollen." Akiko whispered. I stopped and turned to face her with a question mark on my face as did everyone else.

"Are you sure?" Hana and Momo questioned simultaneously. Akiko nodded and I tightened my grip on the pan.

"That fucking bastard hit her." I growled as I turned to look for said bastard. I felt a hand turn me around.

"Wait we don't have proof or know for sure that he hit her." Kakuzu reminded me. I nodded and headed to the living room where Itachi was standing. The others and I formed a semicircle around him.

"Itachi did you hit her?" Kisame questioned. The Uchiha stared at the fish boy (man) and blinked.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." responded Itachi with a smirk on his face.

"You fucking bastard!" I screeched out as I threw the pot and pan at him. He dodged both and glared at me. The room grew quiet as the Uchiha and I glared at each other. Then, Hidan and a wet Pein and Aoi were in the room. We all rushed to Aoi who was in Hidan's arms. He placed her down and backed away as Hana, Momo, Akiko and I glomped our curly headed friend. We all fell on top of her. Akiko got up and left to get a towel. She came back a few minutes later and handed it to Aoi and one to Pein. Konan started to dry Pein's hair. Hana and Momo did the same for Aoi.

"Ouch!" Aoi winced as Momo tried to dry her cheek. Momo pulled herself and the towel away to reveal Aoi's swollen cheeks.

"Holy shit!" I shouted as I saw the sight of her swollen cheeks.

"Crap!" Akiko whispered as she fully saw the truth she pointed out. The others gasped.

"What happened to your cheeks?" Hana and Momo shouted. Aoi looked away and headed out of the room. Her eyes stayed on the ground. _She wants to talk to us in private. _I nudged Momo, Hana, and Akiko to follow me. We followed Aoi to the library and shut the door behind us.

"Tell me what happened." I demanded as soon as I shut the door. Aoi stared at me and tears burst from her face. The tears streamed slowly and her shoulders shook. _Something bad must have really happened then! Aoi is not one to show weakness or cry! She's just like me!_

"Itachi hit me." She whispered through sobs.

* * *

><p>That's it for now. This chapter was longer so be happy about that! So anyway, reviewcomment… at least….

What will happen next? What will her friends do? What will happen to the Akatsuki? Will Itachi get in trouble? Why am I asking all these questions? These questions and more will be answered in the next chapater!


	6. Memory Troubles

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE AKATSUKI IN ANY WAY; ALL RIGHTS OF NARUTO CHARACTERS GO TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO! ONLY THE STORY BELONGS TO ME AND ME ONLY!

Kisame: (pats on my head) you're so short!

Me: (kicks him where the sun don't shine) Now you're my height!

Kisame: (crouching down in pain) Stupid squirt…

**Bold typing= black side of Zetsu (when he's speaking or POV-ing) **

Normal typing= white side of Zetsu (when he's speaking or POV-ing)

**WARNING**: contains the potty mouth of a bad Hidan and Yukiko, and some minor perverted things… just saying…

* * *

><p>Deidara POV<p>

"What the fuck is your fucking problem?" Hidan yelled out as he pointed at Itachi. Itachi stayed silent and watched as his teammates ganged up on him.

"What do you mean Hidan-san?" questioned Tobi as he pulled at the albino's sleeves. Hidan pulled away in disgust. He pointed at Itachi.

"This fucker fucking slapped Aoi!" Hidan accused, "He slapped her twice and hard by the looks of it!" Everyone gasped and stared at the Uchiha.

"Is this true?" questioned Zetsu, "**Of course it's true you idiot! Didn't you see her cheeks?"**

"That's abuse against women!" exclaimed Konan as she slapped Itachi in the face. The smack was the only sound heard as the room fell quiet.

"Konan please calm down, we just need to have him explain himself." Pein stated through the silence as he pulled Konan away from the Uchiha. "Itachi what you did is not right and you will be punished for that. I know there must-"

"Why would I get punished for slapping a stranger when we kill people almost every day?" Itachi questioned. Pein sighed and took a seat on the couch.

"Listen Itachi- no listen all of you." Pein started, "these people have taken us in out of the kindness of their hearts. This is one of our most vulnerable moments. We are in unknown land that is very advance. If we are to put the world in peace then we must first make peace with these girls. They have shown hostility towards us but they have been nothing but kind. The least we could do is not hurt or kill them and make peace with them." Pein took in a deep breath and let it out after a few seconds.

"Leader-sama, un?" I called out for his attention. Pein looked at me and nodded his head for me to continue. "If Itachi really did hit her, why did he do it, un?"

"We all want to know that, brat!" Sasori exclaimed, "But our only two sources are this cold hearted bastard and a disturbing brat with a mental problem." Kisame chuckled next to me but Hidan shot him a glare and he shut up.

"Itachi tell us the story and then we can get this while mess over with!" nagged Kakuzu as he took a seat on a sofa. Sasori and I took a seat in a loveseat and stared at Itachi intently. Everyone took a seat and stared at the Uchiha with anticipation.

"You may start now." Pein commanded as he glared at the weasel. Said weasel sighed and opened his mouth.

"That idiot of a girl is very strange." Itachi explained.

"We all know that fucker! just tell us why you hit her!" Hidan exclaimed.

"Shut up and let him speak!" shouted Kakuzu as he smacked the back of Hidan's head.

"Let me continue," stated Itachi, "I went to apologize and she jumped out a window. I pulled her back in before she managed to get anywhere. Then I kissed her since she seemed to want a kiss…"

"You kissed her again!" Konan and Pein shouted simultaneously. Itachi nodded at their remark.

"Then, I pinned her to her bed as she tried to escape and sat on top of her." The Uchiha continued.

"Wah!" Tobi cried out, "Tobi is a good boy so Tobi can't listen to Itachi-san's wrong things!" Tobi got up and ran up the stairs.

"Should we get him?" Zetsu questioned, "**Nah, just leave him. He isn't our problem now!"**

"Anyways," Itachi started again, "I showed her this memory that was hidden in the depths of her mind about using the Sharingan."

"Itachi you used Sharingan on her?" exclaimed Kisame. Itachi nodded and sighed.

"If you want me to finish the story then shut up!" He shouted. We all nodded and watched him intently. "Okay then. After I showed her the memory, she wasn't happy even though I apologized again! Then she started talking trash to me so I slapped her. Then I told her to 'respect your elders' and she smiled at that! Next, she teased me so I smacked her again. That's it." Everyone's mouth dropped to the floor. _What the hell, un?_

"You hit her cause she teased you, un!" I accused as I stood up off my seat. Sasori wrapped his arms around me and pulled me back down.

"Calm down brat!" exclaimed Sasori as he sat me next to him.

"You're fucked up man!" shouted Hidan as he got up. He took his scythe and threw it at Itachi. Itachi dodged and got up to fight the albino.

"STOP!" some female voice shouted. Everyone froze and turned to see Hana, Momo, Akiko and Yukiko.

"No fighting or you're going to break something again!" Akiko shouted.

"And what if we don't want to stop fighting?" Itachi questioned. Suddenly, Hana was over Itachi crushing him down.

"No fighting in the house or my name ain't Hana!" shouted the short girl. Hana was shorter than Aoi by two inches it seemed. According to Kakuzu and Sasori Aoi is five feet tall so that makes Hana 4''8. _Man they are short for their age, un! _I watched as Hana stomped on Itachi's back.

"No Hana, bad!" Momo stated rushing over to the girl. She pulled her off and managed to stop Hana's rampage.

"Hey Itachi!" Momo called out.

"Hn?" Itachi responded as he turned to face the brunette.

"We're going to have a nice chat in therapy today." She smiled and grabbed the Uchiha's hand.

"Where are you taking me?" Itachi pulled his hand away from Momo and took a step back. Momo grabbed his hand again and pulled him along with her.

"To my therapy room! Remember I'm a fucking therapist!" Momo answered and led him up the stairs out of our sight.

"Is she really a therapist?" Sasori questioned in a lazy tone. Akiko and Yukiko nodded and took a seat on the floor. Hana bounced over to Kisame and sat on his lap. She turned to face him and started poking his gills. Kisame looked shocked at first but then he stayed silent as the girl touched his gills.

"Where is Tobi, Un?" I questioned to Akiko.

"He's upstairs in the library with Aoi." She responded with a worry look on her face. I nodded in understanding and stared at the ground.

"Hey brat wh-" Sasori started to say but was cut off by a scream. _Again? _This scream sounded different from the last scream we heard. It sounded just like Tobi's. Suddenly Tobi ran down the stairs carrying a confused Aoi in his arms. He paced from foot to foot as if he had to go pee.

"Speak Tobi speak!" Pein ordered as he looks at the boy with worry. Aoi on the other hand kept glancing from side to side in a confused manner.

"Aoi-chan, Aoi-chan she, she!" Shouted Tobi. I covered my ears as his screams pierced their eardrums.

"**Just say it already!**" exclaimed Zetsu, "If you do you'll be a good boy!"

"I don't what's wrong with Aoi-chan!" He finally explained. We stared at him with a look on our faces that said 'don't make us panic if it's not an emergency'.

"What the fuck do you mean?" shouted Hidan as Tobi set Aoi on the floor. Tobi shrugged his shoulder s and stared at Aoi. She glanced around the room looking very confused. We stared at her with an equal face.

"She looks fine to me." Sasori stated, "just confused though…" I nodded next to him in agreement.

"Why are you confused sweetie?" questioned Konan as she held her hand out to Aoi. Aoi took her hand and stood up. She walked over to Yukiko and sat on her. Yukiko had moved to the couch in the moment Tobi showed up with Aoi.

"Yukiko," she whined, "why is there a bite-mark on my hand along with two holes?" Yukiko's eyes widened and she and Akiko exchanged glances.

"What is the last thing you remember?" Akiko asked as she walked over to Aoi. We all leaned in in anticipation.

"Hmmmm, let's see…. Oh yeah! I was drowning!" she responded in cheerful tone. Hana faced palmed and Akiko and Yukiko shook their heads.

"Seriously, again!" Yukiko exclaimed as she threw Aoi of her legs. Aoi landed on Sasori's lap and she stayed there. She looked at her friend who was having a mental breakdown. Confusion spread across her face as it did to most of us. _What the hell is wrong with these people, un?_

"This is why there's something wrong with Aoi-chan!" exclaimed Tobi as he wrapped his arms around the girl.

"Tobi is a lollipop." She whispered in a low tone. Tobi, Sasori and I jerked back at her words. _This girl is really creepy, un! _Sasori lifted the girl up by her waist and set her down on Zetsu lap. She glanced at Zetsu and started to poke his face. She had this look on her face that said "I just discovered the most incredible thing in the world!"

"What is wrong with her?" Kisame nodded his head to the side motioning to Aoi. Yukiko sighed and exchanged a glance with Akiko and Hana. Next, Hana got up and grabbed Aoi's hand pulling her up. Aoi followed Hana out of the room.

"So what the fuck is fucking wrong with her?" screeched Hidan as soon as Hana and Aoi were out of sight.

"Well, from what I've seen I can say that she's missing some of her memories." Sasori concluded. He gazed at Yukiko with boredom.

Yukiko POV

"Your right it seems she lost a part of her memory… again," Akiko muttered. I nodded sadly next to her.

"What do you mean again? Has this sort of thing happened before?" Questioned Pein as he crossed his legs and got into his thinking mode.

"Yeah this happened a few times before." I answered, "It seems to have something to do with her mind. When something bad happens that brings her to the point of tears, she completely forgets it. I think it's a way for her mind to make sure she'll be fine. For example, the day a burglar broke into our house and she almost killed him. That memory is completely wiped from her memory; she only knows what we told her about it."

"I see," Pein nodded, "so, since Itachi smacked her she cried. And the emotional pain was so horrible that it wiped that memory from her mind."

"Yes but we think the memories are in her head somewhere but she just can't remember." Akiko added.

"Well what the fuck should we do?" Hidan questioned loudly. We all shrugged and stared at the ground.

"I guess we tell her, un." Concluded Deidara.

"Or we could wait for the memory to return brat!" Sasori suggested.

"That's not such a bad idea." Agreed Kisame, "so we treat her normally then?" Pein, Akiko and I nodded.

"NO! Bad Aoi! PUT THE KNIFE DOWN!" Hana shouted from the kitchen. Suddenly there was a scream and Hana came running through the door. She pointed to the kitchen door and jumped on Tobi's lap. Everyone watched in anticipation at the kitchen door. After a few minutes, we heard nothing and everything was oddly quiet. I got up followed by Hidan, Sasori and Deidara. We tiptoed over to the kitchen and peeked inside. Nothing was seen, Aoi wasn't there. The windows and doors were all closed, nothing seemed out of place but Aoi was nowhere to be seen.

"Aoi!" I called out. Unexpectedly, she bounced upside in front of me. I jumped back along with the boys. We all screamed bloody murder as Aoi popped down form the ceiling.

"Why the fuck were you in the fucking ceiling?" screamed Hidan as he pulled Aoi down. Aoi landed on her butt (somehow) on the floor. She got up dusted off her pants.

"I was bored," she replied in a lazy tone. _This idiot! _

"That's not a good reason to scare people brat!" growled Sasori. A whimpering Deidara stood behind him hiding behind his back.

"But I wasn't trying to." Pouted Aoi as she looked at Sasori with innocent eyes. _Don't fall for that trick! _

"Let's see a scary movie." I suggested trying to calm the strange aura. Aoi went from the innocent and devilish look to the no and I don't want to look. Hidan seemed to notice this.

"Okay then let's fucking watch a scary movie!" He pulled us all into the living room and made the announcement. Everyone looked thrilled to see one but there was only one problem. There was no TV.

"I have an extra TV in the basement go get it." Akiko informed me. I made Kisame and Zetsu come with me and bring the TV. This TV was bigger than the old 39" screen TV this one was 41" and Hd. We quickly arranged the couch around the TV and sat down. In one couch sat Tobi, Hana, Zetsu and Kisame. On the love seat sat Sasori and Deidara. On another couch sat Akiko, Pein, Konan and I. On the floor sat Hidan and Aoi. Aoi looked like if she wanted to make a run for it at any second. We turned off the light and got popcorn and soda. I put the movie 'The Nightmare on Elm street' and pressed play. The movie started, Aoi got up to run away but was pulled down by Hidan.

Aoi POV

Hidan held me tightly as I tried to get out of his grip. I stopped struggling as I realized there was no way I was going to escape. I sat on Hidan's legs with fear in my eyes but a scowl on my face. _I know that I'm not going to sleep right tonight!_

"D-danna…" I heard Deidara whisper.

"What brat?" growled Sasori.

"I don't want to see this anymore I'm scared…" Deidara whispered back. Sasori chuckled.

"Too bad brat, you're going to have to watch this." Sasori sadistically responded. Deidara whined put stayed quiet after a while. _Fan fictions never lie….these two could be an item… _Two hours later the movie was over. I stayed sitting on Hidan's lap with a blanked out expression.

"Hey bitch get off my lap!" Hidan snapped. I stayed where I was. Yukiko walked in front of me and pulled me up. She sat me in a corner of the room and everyone went to work on cleaning up. Deidara sat on the corner opposite of me. The same look was on his face. Sasori grabbed Deidara and sat him down next to me. We both stayed silent with a blanked out expression.

"Were you scared Aoi-chan and Sempai?" Tobi questioned as he leaned down in front of us.

"What does it look like, un?" Deidara snapped as he got up, "I'm not scared, un!" I nodded next to him and got up too.

"Last time we saw the grudge, you didn't sleep well for two months." Akiko commented as she remember the memory.

"Nuh uh!" I screeched as I pulled on Akiko's sleeves. She laughed and patted me on the head. _Why do they always treat me like a kid? _

"Aoi let's make dinner, you haven't eaten anything all day long." Yukiko stated as she pulled me towards the kitchen. Akiko followed and helped make dinner. We had french fries that came frozen and Salami. After dinner, Deidara and I did the dishes as a punishment for being wimps. We finished with the dishes and headed to the living room. Itachi walked in with Momo following him. Momo pushed him over to me and walked away to the kitchen. The room fell silent as Itachi stood in front of me.

"Umm… Aoi all I want to say is I'm sorry." Itachi sincerely apologized. There was tension around the room as he said this. _Wait a minute this is Itachi! Why is he apologizing? What did he do anyway?_

"For what?" I questioned confused. Itachi looked shocked at first but he opened his mouth.

"For-" Itachi was cut off by Hidan, Hana, and Kisame jumping him. They ran with him out of the room and left me there to my confusion. _I wonder what he did._

"Well it's time to go to sleep!" Yukiko stated as she lifted me up to my feet, "Go on go to sleep!"

"But it's only 8:30." I whined in return. Yukiko somehow managed to convince me and now I lay in my room silently. _I'm not gonna be able to fall asleep after I saw that movie. _The door to my room opened and a nervous looking Deidara walked in.

"A-Aoi can I sleep with you tonight, un?" he questioned nervously. I nodded and moved over so the blonde could sleep. I checked the time and it read 8:45.

"Did Sasori send you to sleep?" I questioned. Deidara nodded meekly and got closer to me.

"I'm scared I didn't want to see the movie." Deidara whispered, "I don't do well with scary stuff." I nodded next to him.

"Me too." I agreed, "let's just try to go to sleep." Deidara nodded and closed his eyes. I closed my eyes too and soon I was in dreamland.

* * *

><p>That's it for now… I don't really have much of a message to put in the end… so…. Thanks for reading I guess…<p> 


	7. A day with the Akatsuki

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE AKATSUKI IN ANY WAY; ALL RIGHTS OF NARUTO CHARACTERS GO TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO! ONLY THE STORY BELONGS TO ME AND ME ONLY!

Konan: Sweetie we all know that already. You've been saying it for the past six chapters.

Me: Shut up! I don't wanna get sued!

Bold typing= black side of Zetsu (when he's speaking or POV-ing)

Normal typing= white side of Zetsu (when he's speaking or POV-ing)

WARNING: contains the potty mouth of a bad Hidan and Yukiko, and some minor perverted things… just saying…

* * *

><p>Akiko POV<p>

I strolled into Aoi's room to find her and Deidara sleeping. They looked like a pair of little kids, brother and sister. I shook Aoi awake and she opened her eyes slowly. She sat up and rubbed at her eyes looking yet again like a little kid.

"What do you need Aki-chan?" she mumbled as she attempted to put on her glasses. I grabbed her glasses from her hands and placed them on her face. She stared at me expressionless but tired.

"It's time for me to go to work." I responded, "I woke you up now because I needed to say bye. So… bye, see you later. I come back at 6PM today." Aoi nodded and I left the room. Aoi was my last stop before I headed to work. Yukiko and Momo were already awake and dressed. Yukiko worked as a CIA agent and artist. Momo worked at a therapist and Hana worked as a part-time box stacker and artist. I on the other hand worked at a hospital as a doctor. Aoi worked as an author and artist, two stay at home jobs. Aoi rarely went out of the premises but when she did, it was to buy art supplies, meet with her editor or talk to an art dealer. Sometimes I took her shopping with me and she always ended up sleeping in the car.

I got in my car and drove away heading to work. _I wonder what Hana and Aoi are going to do today. They should be fine even though the Akatsuki is there. As much as I want to tell Aoi what Itachi did, I can't because it's for her own good and the mentality of others. Hopefully they won't blow up the house while I'm gone or kill each other. Hana's there so she'll probably keep order… no who am I kidding she'll help with the destruction!_

Aoi POV

I noticed Deidara was in my bed still sound asleep. _When did he- oh yeah he slept there last night! _I shrugged my shoulder and grabbed my towel and clothes. After taking a quick shower and getting dressed, I grabbed my cellphone and headed downstairs. As I neared the stairs, something jumped me. I fell to the floor face first and looked back to see Tobi. I struggled out of his hug and stood up.

"Good morning Aoi-Chan!" Tobi squealed still sitting on the ground. I lifted my foot and kicked him straight in the face. The sound of my foot connecting with his face was deafening.

"Oi, why you kick him brat?" Sasori questioned as he walked up the stairs. I stared at him with a blank expression.

"He jumped me." I replied in monotone. Sasori shook his head and sighed. He mumbled something under his breath that sounded a lot like 'anger issues'. Next, Itachi and Zetsu came walking down the hallway looking at Tobi who was still on the floor. Tobi laid on the floor looking like a discomposed doll but being the moron he is he moved. Suddenly, my stomach grumbled and everyone fell silent. I turned to face the stairway and walked down at a rather fast pace. I marched into the kitchen and searched inside the fridge. I heard footsteps coming near the cabinet and dove inside a cabinet under the sink.

"What the fuck? Wasn't the bitch in the kitchen a moment ago?" Hidan screeched, "I'm fucking hungry!" I heard more footsteps come inside the kitchen.

"Let's search for her so she can make us breakfast. **Or she can become breakfast!**" Zetsu stated. I heard grunts of agreement and multiple footsteps were heard. I stayed silent and adjusted myself so I was comfortable in my spot. O heard the sound the sound of a crunch as I moved my hand. I held my breath as I heard footsteps stop right in front of my hiding spot. The little door swung open letting light pour into my hiding spot. Itachi stood at the door peering down at me.

Itachi POV

I heard the sound of a crunch coming from a cabinet under the sink. I neared the sink and pulled open the cabinet door. Aoi sat there staring up at me expressionless. I gave the same expression and stared at her. _This idiot is just trying to irritate me again isn't she? _The girl swung her legs out of the cabinet and crawled out. I backed away as she did this and stood near the door leading to the living room. She got up off the floor and stared at me.

"If you have something to say then say it!" I demanded.

"You found me by a careless mistake so don't count yourself as special." She responded to my demands. _This girl really irritates me! _I back away out of the room only to bump into Kisame.

"Itachi be careful where you walk." Kisame said with care as I turned to face him. I nodded and tried to hide the annoyed expression I had.

"Are you annoyed because I was in your way?" Kisame questioned innocently. I shook my head and glanced to the kitchen. Kisame took the hint and peered through the kitchen door.

Kisame POV

I peered through the kitchen door and saw Aoi staring at me. Her expression was spaced out and blank.

"You're annoyed because of this kiddo?" I questioned as I turned back to Itachi. He nodded and took a seat on the couch. I sighed and entered the kitchen. Even though in passed past the door Aoi kept staring at it blankly. I went in front of Aoi and waved my hand in front of her face. No reaction came from her. _This one is a weird one…._ I placed my hands in front of her face and clapped as loud as I could. This seemed to have done the trick because she blinked a few times and stared at me confused.

"Why did you do that?" she questioned in her childish tone. I chuckled and patted her head.

"You were spaced out kiddo." I answered as I patted her head once again. _She seems to resemble a cat or some type of small animal…_

"I was? Oh I didn't even no-" She mumbled.

"Bitch, make me fucking breakfast!" Hidan yelled interrupting her.

"I blame you of the house turns on fire!" she threatened as she glared at the albino. Hidan smirked and burst out laughing.

"So you can't even fucking cook!" Hidan screamed back at her. I saw her grab something from inside a drawer and take it out. _A fork? _She grabbed the fork and threw straight for Hidan's face. Hidan didn't seem to be expecting this because the fork got lodge in his forehead knocking him back. _How hard did this girl throw the fork?_ Suddenly, Hidan pounced off the ground and jumped towards the girl. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as Hidan jumped passed me. Aoi on the other hand ducked and dove under the table in those few seconds she had before Hidan hit the floor.

Hidan crashed into the floor where Aoi once stood. His gazed went to under the table and he spotted Aoi. The albino flipped over and crawled over to the table. He grabbed Aoi's leg and yanked. I watched amused as Hidan pulled her out from under the table. Her reaction to this was to kick him in the face. Her foot connected with Hidan's jaw.

"What the fuck bitch?" Hidan shouted as his head snapped back, "Imma fucking sacrifice you to fucking Jashin-sama!" He let go of Aoi's foot and she took this chance to stand up. After standing up she glanced around her and turned to face me. I gave her a questionable look as she ran behind me.

"Fishy-san, Hidan's gonna kill me so you kill him first." She told me as she grabbed my cloak. I gave her a 'wtf' face before turning to face Hidan. Hidan got up of the floor; blood trickled down his face where the fork once was. _How far in did the fork even go?_ Hidan launched himself for me but I stopped him by putting my hand in front of me.

"Move the fuck out of the fucking way!" he yelled loudly in a demanding tone. I shook my head in response and heard a barely audible 'yay' from behind me. Hidan threw a tantrum now in front of me. Aoi stepped from behind me still holding onto my cloak and glanced at Hidan. She had this amused look on her face that said 'wow this is happening in front of me'. Pein appeared in the kitchen looking rather distraught. _I would have the same look on my face if I were him…_

Aoi POV

"Aoi come here." Pein commanded after a few moments of staring at the crazy Jashinist on the floor. I let go of Kisame's cloak and rushed over to Pein. I looked at him questionably and he sighed.

"Did you have anything to do with this?" Pein motioned to Hidan who had foam coming from his mouth now. I laughed and nodded. Pein gave me a thumbs up and a creepy grin. I took a step back and bumped into somebody. I turned around and saw Konan. She smiled and gave me a thumbs up, her smile also looked creepy. I laughed at how creepy their smiles were.

"Can you make us breakfast honey?" questioned Konan in a kind motherly tone as she patted my head. _Why does everyone do that? _I nodded and directed them all out of the kitchen. Kisame dragged Hidan out of the kitchen by his leg and Kakuzu who randomly appeared cleaned up the mess the Jashinist made. I was left all alone in the kitchen to cook for twelve people. _I think we have enough waffles…. _I checked inside the fridge and saw we were all out of waffles. The largest amount of people I ever cooked for is five. _How the hell am I gonna cook for twelve?_ I sighed and rubbed my head. _I could make eggs and pancakes… and serve them on plastic plates! _I quickly got out the plastic plates, eggs, pancake mix and everything else I needed. The pan was the last thing I needed but it was up high on a cabinet. _Stupid Yukiko… being freakishly tall… putting the pan all the way up their! _I put a chair under the cabinet the pan was on a stood up on it. I stood on my tippy toes and reached my hands as high as possible but I still couldn't reach it.

I grumbled and put the chair where it was. Next, I walked into the living room.

"Is breakfast fucking ready?" shouted Hidan as he spotted me. I shook my head in response.

"Can one of you help me reach the pan?" I questioned. Kakuzu sighed and followed me into the kitchen.

"Where is it?" he questioned. I pointed up to the pan and watched as a black thread brought it down to me. I thanked him and pushed him out of the kitchen. I turned the stove on and placed the pan on top. After it warmed up, I sprayed it with nonstick oil for making the pancakes. About half an hour later, I had all the pancakes and eggs done. They were all placed on a large tray, which I took into the dining room. The akatsuki followed me and a sleepy Hana stepped into the dining room and took a seat. I raced back to the kitchen and grabbed a pack of plastic cups, spoons and forks. I also grabbed juice and milk and ran back to the dining room. Quickly I placed the everything on the table and turned to leave.

"You're not gonna eat with us Aoi-chan?" Tobi questioned. I shook my head and exited. _I know there's something I'm forgetting but what is it?_ I took a seat on the staircase and closed my eyes to think. I felt a presence appear next to me.

"Aoi I don't mean to bother you but… **I can't eat this shit! I need some fucking meat! **You don't need to say it like that!" Zetsu argued with himself. I got up and got him a piece of frozen meat from the fridge.

"Is this okay? I don't have anything fresh." I handed him the piece of meat. The carnivore examined the meat and took it into his mouth. I watched him devour the meat as if it were a very tasty candy.

"Thank you." Both sides of Zetsu thanked me and sunk down into the floor. I took my seat again on the staircase only to have another presence behind me yet again. I turned around annoyed and saw Sasori.

"What?" I questioned the puppet.

"What do we do with the plates?" He questioned raising an eyebrow for some reason.

"Trash." I answered and pointed to the kitchen. The red head nodded and left to tell the others. After everyone threw away their plates, they came to bother me. Everyone surrounded me looking concerned.

"Honey why didn't you eat breakfast?" Konan questioned with concern in her voice.

"I think I'm forgetting something so I'm too distracted to eat right now." I answered truthfully.

"Too bad bitch we already ate the whole fucking thing!" Shouted Hidan from my left. Konan gave him a shocked look as did Pein.

"I told you to save her some breakfast." Pein growled. Hidan shrugged his shoulders and smirked. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Everyone grew silent and looked at me.

"Go to the living room, I'll answer the door." I commanded. Everyone rushed over to the living room as I neared the door. I heard the same knock again but only slightly louder as the person pounded on the door. I opened the door and saw none other than my editor. My editor is called Sachiko Yamamoto. She's twenty-two years old and has brown hair that goes pass her shoulders. She has green-brown cat eyes and where her hair fixed when she wants to. The expression on her face now wasn't pleasant rather it was angry.

"Hello Aoi," she said with venom in her voice," I want the pages to the book already and I want you to finish it fast!" I grimaced at the sound of her voice and finally realized this is what I needed to remember.

"Oh, I already have it done." I answered in a calm tone, "I had it done since two days ago!" Sachiko looked rather angry for a moment but then she put on a creepy smile on her face.

"Okay then, I want to see the book; I have to turn it in." She replied in yet again another deadly tone. I gulped and invited her in the house.

"Who's at the fucking door bitch?" Shouted Hidan from the living room. I sighed and shook my head.

"Go to the living room and please don't scream. I'm going to go get it now." I told her. _This is gonna end up as a big mess, I just now it…_

Sachiko POV

_What the fuck does she mean by that? _I walked into the living room but stopped as soon as I was the most unbelievable thing in the world. I felt my jaw drop as I took in the sight of the akatsuki.

"What the fuck?" I shouted pointing at them. They all faced-palm and stared at me. I took a step back and bumped into something. I turned back to see Hidan. Millions of thoughts raced through my head as he tossed me to Kisame who sat me on a couch.

"Konan! Serve her some juice and cookies!" Aoi shouted from the floor above us.

"Where are they?" Konan shouted back.

"In the kitchen, duh!" I fought the urge to facepalm.

"No, I mean where in the kitchen?" Konan shouted back amused.

"I don't know, ask Hana!" Was her response. Hana and Konan got up and came back a few minutes later with some juice and cookies. They handed it to me. I stared down at the juice and glanced around the room. All eyes were on me. I lifted up the cup to take a sip.

"Drink the fucking juice already bitch!" shouted Hidan. I gave him an 'I already know' look and drank my juice. Next, I ate the cookies and Hana took the empty plate and cup back. Aoi came up to me and handed me the papers inside a big envelope. I got up and stared at Aoi. _SO many questions I need to ask but-_

"Thanks and next time try to give it to me earlier." I simply stated to her. She grabbed my hand and tugged me until I was outside. She shut the door behind her rather fast. _That was strange but at least I got my book._

Aoi POV

"You guys didn't do anything stupid did you?" I asked staring at Hidan.

"What the fuck bitch? Why do you fucking look at me? Do I look like I'll do something stupid?" Hidan questioned. I nodded and everyone burst into a fit of laughter. I laughed along with them and Hidan yelled at us all to shut up but we just kept laughing. Suddenly, my rock ringtone sounded off. Everyone paused wondering where the noise came from. I reached into my pocket and answered. It was…

* * *

><p>Any guesses on who it was. Well, that's all I have for now… Felt too lazy and tired to continue but I managed to make this much in only two days.<p> 


	8. Itachi

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE AKATSUKI IN ANY WAY; ALL RIGHTS OF NARUTO CHARACTERS GO TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO! ONLY THE STORY BELONGS TO ME AND ME ONLY!

Tobi: Tobi's a good boy!

Me: Oh shut up, we know you really aren't!

Tobi: What do you mean? (Gets kicked in the face)

**Bold typing= black side of Zetsu (when he's speaking or POV-ing) **

Normal typing= white side of Zetsu (when he's speaking or POV-ing)

**WARNING:** contains the potty mouth of a bad Hidan and Yukiko, and some minor perverted things… just saying…

* * *

><p>Aoi POV<p>

I answered the phone and put it to my ear.

"Hello?" I questioned to the person on the other side of the line. _I should have checked the caller id…._

"Aoi, you idiot!" shouted the caller. I grimaced at the sound of the voice. It was the art dealer. _Oh, that's the other thing I forgot to do…._

"Aoi do you have the painting done?" she questioned. I stayed silent as an answer. "You don't do you?" she questioned.

"No but I can have it in by tomorrow." I replied.

"Oh really?" she questioned in a threatening tone.

"Yes really." I replied matching her tone.

"Okay then, I want the painting done and in my office by tomorrow." She explained. I sighed and closed the phone. All eyes were on me with answers in them. I stared back with a blank expression.

"Well who the fuck was it bitch?" questioned Hidan in a loud tone. He threw his arms up in the air showing he was confused and demanding answers.

"The art dealer." I replied.

"You're going to buy art?" questioned Kakuzu. I shook my head.

"You're an artist, un!" exclaimed Deidara. I nodded.

"You guys need to take a tour of the mansion." I stated in a low tone, "Hana give them a tour. I need to go work."

"What type of work do you do?" questioned Sasori in monotone. I looked at him with a blank expression.

"I work as an artist and an author." I replied. Sasori nodded and kept staring.

"Since you're an artist you must have an art room." Sasori stated. I nodded my response. "Then take Deidara and me to it." Sasori demanded. I sighed and nodded again.

"Okay follow me." I commanded. The followed me as I went up the first flight of stairs. Next, I walked all the way down the hallway by the big window and took a left. After that, I went yet again up another flight of stairs. This landed us in the third floor. We enter a room that was two doors down from the stairs. I opened the door and let both of them in. I followed in after them and they both stood motionless taking in the sight. Their mouths hung open as they stared at the large art room. There was canvas after canvas lined up against a wall. There was a see through armoire with stacks of paints. The paints were acrylics, oil and watercolors. Next to it was another armoire filled with paintbrushes, sponges, trays, etc. On the wall near the armoires were multiple easels of many sizes. Big windows were on the far wall letting in light.

"This is so cool, un!" exclaimed Deidara in awe. Sasori nodded next to him.

"In the room next door you'll find another art room. This one is specifically for painting only." I explained, "The other one is for drawing and other types of art. If you guys want you can both paint a picture but I'll be keeping it. "

"Can we really, un?" exclaimed Deidara in an excited tone.

"She said we could brat!" Sasori exclaimed coolly. I giggled and handed them each a smock, easel, canvas and directed them to the paint. I grabbed a large canvas that was slightly taller than me and all its side were equal. Somehow I managed to place it on a low easel. Sasori grabbed an 11 by 13-size canvas and placed it on high easel. Deidara grabbed a canvas that was exactly the same as Sasori's and placed it on a high easel. Sasori grabbed oil paints and Deidara grabbed acrylics. I grabbed acrylics and a pencil. _Now time to focus!_

I grabbed my pencil and quickly sketched the face of a woman. Next, I grabbed black paint and went to work. I felt eyes on me but after a while the feeling passed.

Itachi POV

_I hate being with these psychopaths. It was bad enough that I was in the akatsuki with Deidara, Tobi, Zetsu and the others but now- this is just too much these people are completely weirdoes! _I stopped at a wall and hit my head against it trying to relieve my tension.

"Itachi what are you doing?" Kisame questioned as he patted my back. I turned to glare at him and he took a step back while raising his hands up in defense. "Wah! Itachi what's wrong? Why are you angry?" Kisame asked in a concerned voice. I shook my head and glared at him. "She's not here so you don't have any reason to be angry." Kisame informed. _That does it! _I activated my Mangekyō Sharingan and called forth black flames. Kisame screamed at the top of his lungs and ran. The others quickly came out of a room they call the Library and saw Kisame running.

"No Itachi bad!" Hana hissed. I aimed my flames at her and she took off running into Tobi's arm.

"Tobi is a good boy! Itachi is a bad boy!" Tobi squealed as he and Hana hugged.

"Itachi why are you using flames against us?" Pein asked in a calm tone. I whirled around to face him with anger boiling inside me. I aimed the Amaterasu flames at my group of comrades and got a pleasing reaction. They all ran down the hallway followed by flames. Even though they are S-ranked criminals and one strange short girl they all ran and screamed in terror. _This is what they deserve!_

"BURN BABY, BURN!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. I laughed maniacally.

Aoi Pov

"BURN BABY, BURN!" I heard Itachi shout loudly followed by a craze-filled laugh. I dropped my paintbrush and turned towards the door with a 'WTF' face. I heard Sasori and Deidara come near me.

"What was that, un?" questioned Deidara.

"I think that was Itachi." I replied, "come on let's go check it out!" I grabbed both Deidara's and Sasori's hand and dragged them down the stairs. The floor below us was where the rooms were. I let go of their hands and signaled for them to follow me. We neared the corner where the laugh was coming for and I stopped. I turned to Deidara and Sasori and motioned for them to wait. I reached into a closet and pulled out a broom. I grasped the broom with both of my hands and peeked through the corner. There I saw Itachi laughing to himself; his face was full of crazed-filled joy. Quickly I dashed forward and lifted the broom above my head. I jumped a bit as I brought the broom down on Itachi's head. Itachi fell forward and hit the floor; the held his head in pain as if he just had a horrible hangover. _These are supposed to be S-rank criminals…._

"Why did you do that?" Itachi growled as he turned around to face me. I glared at him and he glared back.

"You were going crazy, no offense mister Weasel-san." I mused. Itachi's face went from angry to red and angry. The Uchiha got up and launched himself to me. I dodged and jumped to where Deidara and Sasori were watching. Deidara jumped as Itachi launched himself for the three of us. Sasori grabbed Itachi using chakra strings and directed him away from us. Deidara and I watched as Sasori did this but ran as soon as we realized something. Itachi has his Mangekyō Sharingan activated. We ran upstairs to the art room and locked the door. _Like that's gonna help!_

"Do you think Danna will be alright?" Deidara questioned as he went back to work on his paintings. I nodded and turned to work on my painting too after I dropped the broom.

"Sasori can take care of himself," I stated as I put some red paint on the canvas," I mean he's a ninja right?" Deidara grunted in agreement.

Sasori Pov

"Now calm down Itachi," I stated in a calm monotone voice, "There is no reason to be angry. Why are you angry anyway?" Itachi's face calmed and he deactivated his Sharingan. I let go of him and stared at him waiting for an answer. Itachi stayed silent and stared at me. "Answer the question," I growled, "I don't like to be kept waiting!" Itachi sighed.

"That girl." He replied. _What the hell does he mean?_

"But she was upstairs with us the whole time." I explained.

"I'm angry at her now. She made fun of me, again." The Uchiha responded. He made fist and his face turned into a scowl as if he was remembering something he hated. _Most likely her…_

"Are you angry because she called you 'mister Weasel-san'?" I smirked. Itachi shot me a glare and I laughed. Then Itachi launched himself for me. I dodged and backed up into somebody. I turned to see Pein staring at Itachi with anger. Then Hana popped out from behind him. She went to Itachi and reached up to his head. She grabbed Itachi's ear and pulled on it.

"You're getting a timeout!" She exclaimed causing us to laugh. Itachi pulled away from Hana and glared at us.

Pein cleared his throat, "Itachi you are in timeout as Hana says. That's your punishment for almost burning us." Itachi sighed and followed Hana who lead him to the corner of the hallway. I stared dumbfounded as Itachi did as Hana instructed. He faced the wall and stayed there like a pole. I turned and walked away to the staircase. I entered the painting room and Aoi and Deidara turned to face me.

"See I told you he would be fine." Aoi mumbled to Deidara and then she went to work on her painting.

"Danna, what happened to Itachi, un?" Deidara questioned.

"He's in timeout." I answered as I headed to work on my painting. I heard Aoi chuckle amused but said nothing.

Aoi POV

TWELVE HOURS LATER

I was almost done with my painting. I just needed to wait for it to dry so I could add some details to the eye and then brand it with my name. My stomach rumbled loudly in the empty room. Deidara had disappeared about two hours ago mumbling something about being tired. Sasori left about an hour ago saying he had a book to read and a house to explore. I sighed and rubbed my head. I have a major headache. _It's probably just my body telling me I'm is like 8pm now._ I got up and headed down to the kitchen. I stood dead on my tracks as soon as went down the first flight of stairs. I saw Itachi standing in a corner of the hall. He just stood there motionless as if standing in the corner of a wall was normal. _Is this what Sasori meant by timeout? Wait a minute it's been over twelve hours, what's he doing there? _I quickly walked over to Itachi and poked his back.

"Itachi what are you doing?" I asked as I took a step back in case he turned around.

"Taking punishment." He responded not even turning around. I shrugged my shoulders and walked away. I ran to the kitchen and made two ham and cheese sandwiches. Next, I poured some cranberry juice and rushed up the stairs. I neared the corner where Itachi still stood and set down his cup and sandwich.

"There's some cranberry juice and a sandwich. You must be hungry so I made you one." I told him as I took a bite of my sandwich. I took a leaned by a wall as Itachi turned around. He picked up his sandwich and took a bite. The cup of juice was in his other hand. He took a sip and his face softened but then he frowned.

"Why are you being nice to me after I slapped you?" Itachi questioned in monotone with a hint of confusion. I coughed and choked on my food. After a minute or two of coughing and regaining my breath I stared at the Uchiha confuse. He looked at me waiting for an answer.

"When did this happen?" I questioned confused. Itachi got up and tapped my forehead. This caused me to feel a pain in my head. My juice and uneaten sandwich fell out of my hand. I fell forward and into Itachi's arms. Suddenly memories started to pop into my head like a movie. The first memory was of the time I almost killed that burglar. The next memory was about Itachi and I, and that whole day. I experienced the pain in my cheeks. My eyes widened as I realized this and I pushed myself away from Itachi. I glared at him and turned away. I ran up the stairs and into the painting room. I shut the door behind me and held my head.

"How could I not remember this? What's wrong with me? Why couldn't I remember?" I questioned to myself aloud. I sighed, shook my head clear of thoughts and went to work on my painting. _The paint is almost dried… _I sighed again and took a seat on the floor waiting for the paint to dry.

Itachi POV

I stared at where Aoi once was. Next, I leaned down and picked up her sandwich and cup. I walked down to the kitchen, threw away the sandwich, and put the cup in the sink. I finished my own sandwich and put my cup in the sink. Then I grabbed a mop and headed back upstairs. I worked on cleaning the spill and sighed. _I can't believe I just made her remember. Now I know how to do it._ I heard footsteps and looked down the hall to see Kisame and Hidan coming.

"Yo fucker, what ya doing?" Questioned Hidan loudly. Kisame sighed and took the mop form me. He cleaned the spill and shook his head as he left with the mop in hand.

"Hey where the fuck is fucking Aoi?" Hidan questioned poking my chest. I pointed up. "In fucking heaven?" Hidan exclaimed. I shook my head at his stupidity.

"She's in the painting room upstairs." I explained in an irritated tone.

"Okay thanks, fucker!" Hidan left up the stairs with a big grin on his face.

Hidan POV

"Fucking shorty!" I shouted as I entered the painting room. Aoi turned to face me from her spot on the floor. I walked over to her and grinned. She raised her eyebrow in confusion as I sat down next to her.

"Hidan what do you need?" she questioned in a bored tone. I laughed and stared around the room. My eyes stopped on the painting in front of me. A girl arched her back in despair to escape the darkness as her skin burned. Her eyes were a brilliant, bright, bloody red. My mouth flapped open as I gazed at this picture.

"You fucking made this?" I shouted as I grabbed her shoulders and shook them. She nodded with a bored expression and I let go of her.

"Hidan can I ask you something?" she questioned in a nervous tone. I stared at her confused for and few seconds then smiled.

"You fucking could." I stated proudly. She opened her mouth but closed it again. She looked down at the floor.

"H-Hidan did you and the others lie to me?" she questioned. I stared at her dumbfounded.

"What the fuck do you mean?" I retorted after moments of trying to process this in my brain. She looked at the floor and then me.

"Y-you lied to me about Itachi…," she whispered in a low tone. I stared at her shocked. _How did she know? How did she find out?_ I got up to my feet and she stared at me waiting for an answer. I turned to the door and walked towards it.

"It was for your own good." I replied as I left the room leaving behind the girl.

Itachi POV

I walked down the hall and into my room. The room was rather large. It held a bed, desk, lamp, bathroom and closet. As I lay in my bed, I began to think. Suddenly I heard a burst at the door and looked to see Hidan coming in. He walked over to me fuming mad.

"Did you fucking tell her?" Hidan questioned as he stood in front of me. I nodded my head in response.

"It slipped out." I informed the angry Jashinist. Hidan seemed to get angrier at this. He punched my chest and stormed out of my room. The whole time he was cursing rather loudly. I sighed and knew one thing. _I'm in for a hell of a day tomorrow but- I could just apologize more sincerely this time. _The thought rang through my head over a thousand times. Until I decided for it. I got up and noticed the time was 1 am. _I doubt she'll be awake._ I walked over to the art room and saw that the lights were on. I peeked inside and saw Aoi working very closely on a painting. I entered the room silently and watched her work. After about two hours she was done. She took a step back to admire her work after printing her name on it. I gazed at the painting that signified a battle even in the depths of hell.

"What do you need Itachi?" she questioned in a bored tone as she turned around. _How did she know I was here?_

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry." I apologized, "I mean it this time. I understand my mistake and I'm sorry I did that to you. I don't know what came across me." Aoi faced me with a bored expression.

"Why did you do it?" she asked after a few moments of silence, "I know I can be annoying sometimes but still. I'm not annoying like Tobi. Heh, nobody can be that annoying. Maybe all you have is a bad temper. You know I don't blame you, people hate me either way." She shrugged her shoulders and smiled. "I'm happy you at least apologized sincerely but don't fret over it. That was nothing so you don't have to worry." I stared at her shocked. _How can she be so calm? How can she not be angry?_

"Aoi I said I'm sorry but that never solves things so easily." I commented, "I don't understand why you aren't angry at me."

"I already told you that you're forgiven." She repeated with a sigh.

"What can I do for you to forgive me completely?" I asked as I shook her shoulders.

"Get me a knife." She stated. I nodded confused and took out a kunai. I handed it to her and waited. _Most likely, she's going to stab me. I deserve this any- _I was pulled out of my thoughts by the sight of Aoi digging the kunai into her left hand. She slowly carved what seemed like words on her palm. I watched shocked and frozen in place as she continued to draw on her flesh. After she was done, she licked her hand and put it up in front of my face. I narrowed my eyes trying to read the words. My eyes widened as I saw what it read. The words read, "You're forgiven". I grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly.

"You idiot! Why did you do that?" I yelled as I squeezed her hand hopefully causing pain. She didn't budge; she just stared at me with a bored expression. I sighed and took the kunai away from her. I put it back in my pocket and faced the girl in front of me. She grinned and took back her hand. I snatched her hand back and began to heal it. She watched in awe as her wound closed. I let go of her hand after examining it. She examined her hand and flexed it.

"Why did you do that?" I growled. She giggled and reached up to my head. Then she patted my head and giggled again.

"It proves my point." She replied in a soft tone. I sighed and shook my head.

"You are one strange kid." I muttered low enough for her to hear.

"I know!" she replied amused. I laughed with her and turned leave.

"Where you going Mister Weasel?" she questioned calling out to me. I turned to her and glared.

"What did you just call me?" I barked. She chuckled and grinned. I sighed and left the room.

Aoi POV

_It's always fun to bother Itachi! Hah ha!_ I rubbed the back of my head and yawned. _I should go to sleep. _I looked out the window to see a beautiful full me. The moon looked large and there were no clouds in the sky.

"I wanna go outside." I whined to myself. I got up and walked out of the art room. I went to the end of the hallway and took a left. After a few minutes of walking, I came to a ladder in the corner. I climbed the ladder and pushed on the door at the top. The door flung open revealing the sky. I pulled my body out to the roof and stood up. I strode over to the edge of the building and took a seat. I looked up at the sky and glared at the moon. I lay on my back glaring at the moon. I heard the sound of footsteps, flipped over, and then stood up. I stood still as I saw someone across from me.

"Who's there?" I asked loudly. I heard the sound of slithering. Then Orochimaru's form came from the shadows. I froze at the sight of the snake man.

"Hello there little girl." Orochimaru greeted. I waved and stared at him.

"How did you get here?" I questioned.

"I'm the reasssssson the Akatsssssssuki is even here." Orochimaru replied in a mused tone.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"My jutssssssssssu issssssssssss the reasssssssssson the Akatssssssuki is even here." He responded, "I brought them to this world." I nodded in understanding. Suddenly, Orochimaru disappeared. I shrugged my shoulders and shuddered.

"EW pedophile." I muttered as I lay back down to glare at the moon. _This just keeps getting stranger and stranger…._

ABOUT FIVE HOURS LATER

7 PM

I growled at the sun as it burned at my cool skin.

"Stupid sun!" I growled as I got up and headed down the ladder. _I can't tell anyone about that._ I went down the hall and into the painting room. Itachi, Sasori, Deidara, Hidan, Yukiko and Akiko stood there motionless staring at my painting. I entered silently and poked Yukiko in her back. Yukiko jumped at this and turned around.

"Aoi, why did you do that?" she screeched in chibi rage.

"Because I can!" I replied as I waved my hands in front of me. Yukiko and I burst out laughing.

"What the fuck is wrong with you two?" shouted Hidan as he pointed at us.

"They're abnormal, un." Deidara responded. Sasori nodded and they all laughed.

"Aoi this is your latest work?" questioned Akiko. I nodded and looked at the dry painting.

"Could you take it to the dealer for me?" I questioned in a tire yawn. Akio nodded and I yawned again.

"Aoi, you weren't in your room last night." Yukiko commented.

"I stayed up the whole night." I cheered, "The moon is mean. It doesn't talk back when you talk to it." Akiko and Yukiko faced palmed.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Akiko exclaimed shaking my shoulders, "Inanimate objects don't talk back to people!" I nodded and yawned again.

"Well we have to go to work," Yukiko commented as she and Akiko grabbed my painting.

"Breakfast is in the kitchen." Akiko added as they left the room. I nodded and trotted after them. The others followed me as we walked down the stairs. They loaded the paining into Akiko's SUV and left. Yukiko left in her own car and waved. I waved back and then headed to the kitchen. In the kitchen the smell of eggs, fried white cheese and plantain hit my nose. I got a plate ready to serve myself and then I heard a scream. I quickly grabbed a frying pan and rushed outside where the scream had come from. The scream sounded again coming from the woods. I ran to the woods and saw Tobi screaming.

"What the hell are you screaming for?" I asked in and irritated tone. Tobi stared at me and then gave me a hug. He pointed to a section of the woods and I followed his gaze. My heart dropped as I heard a growl. There was a bear standing by a tree growling at us, His/her teeth were barred and he/she looked ready to attack. Tobi grabbed my and ran. I was pulled and ran with him. He led us farther away from the house and to the river. The bear followed behind us closely. As we neared the edge of the river, Tobi let go of my hand and pushed me in. I fell forward into the river and grabbed onto he side before I sunk down. I put the frying pan on the ground and pulled myself up.

I stood up and grabbed the frying pan. I got near the bear and hit it across the face causing it to faint. The bear fell to the ground and stayed there. I looked at Tobi who was cheering. I hit him with the frying pan and grabbed him by the back of his Akatsuki collar. I dragged him back to the house and kicked the door open. As I entered the house, I felt the stare of everyone who was currently in the kitchen.

"**Tobi where were you, you little shit? **Tobi is unconscious." Zetsu stated as I entered and dropped Tobi on the floor. Everyone sweat dropped as I dropped the drying pan and stormed off to my room.

Deidara POV

"At this rate Tobi and the rest of us are going to get killed, un." I stated through the silence, Everyone grunted his or her agreement and Pein sighed.

"Itachi, I heard from Hidan that you told her." Pein announced. Itachi nodded and looked away.

"She took it rather well," Itachi muttered, "though she did cut at her hand."

"WHAT?" Everyone shouted simultaneously except for Itachi and Kakuzu who didn't give a damn. Itachi nodded and we all faced palm.

* * *

><p>Be happy that this chapter is so long…<p>

We all know that Orochimaru is a pedophile….

REVIEW SO THE PEDOPHILE OROCHIMARU DOESN'T GET YOU IN YOUR SLEEP!


	9. Roadway to the beach

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE AKATSUKI IN ANY WAY; ALL RIGHTS OF NARUTO CHARACTERS GO TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO! ONLY THE STORY BELONGS TO ME AND ME ONLY!

Pein: I am God!

Me: who later on died…

Pein: (ignores) I am God!

**Bold typing= black side of Zetsu (when he's speaking or POV-ing) **

Normal typing= white side of Zetsu (when he's speaking or POV-ing)

**WARNING:** contains the potty mouth of a bad Hidan and Yukiko, and some minor perverted things… just saying…

**Note: IMPORTANT! **This is not and ItachiXOC thing. As much as I would like to do that, I won't for this story. Just clearing that up…

Oh and I don't own Blue Stahli and their songs. Or the Campfire Song song from Spongebob. Or baby by Justin Bieber (don't want to own that either way)

* * *

><p>Aoi POV<p>

Four months passed. The akatsuki is still here and living with us. The akatsuki came on March third. Momo is now 20 years old. Her birthday passed someday in March. Now we are in summer, yes it is July! The akatsuki have been bought a few clothes by us girls. As payment for staying with us, they were put to work in the house. They did dishes, coked occasionally and cleaned. Now it was the first of July and we were currently packing to go to the beach. I haven't caught sight of Orochimaru since that day. I kept that memory at the back of my mind with my newly developed horrible ones. Itachi had been meeting with me once a week to see how my memories were going and to tap chakra into my head. Yes, I know that sounds strange but it actually helps my 'memory problem'.

"Hidan pass the barbecue sauce." I pointed to the sauce, which was up high in a cabinet. Hidan looked at the place I pointed at and then me.

"I don't fucking want to!" Hidan exclaimed glaring at me. I shook my head and fought the urge to face palm.

"Get the barbecue sauce!" I growled as I pointed at it.

"I don't fucking want to!" Hidan shouted again but this time louder. I got neared him and jumped grabbing his hair.

"Get the barbecue sauce!" I screeched into this ear as I pulled at his hair. Hidan grabbed me and flung me out of the kitchen and into the living room. I crashed down onto Kisame who only rocked on his feet and caught me with one hand. He set me standing on the floor and went back to whatever he was doing. I glared at Hidan and stormed after him as he ran. I ran at full speed, wheezing a bit, after the albino. _He runs fast! _Hidan ran through the forest and I ran after him. My slip on converse slapped hard on the dry ground that was dying for some rain. Hidan jumped over the river and landed successfully on the other side. He turned to face me and smirked. I ran at a faster tempo (somehow) and jumped at the edge of the riverbank. I flung my legs in front of my body and felt the ground connect with my feet. I rolled on the floor and got up to chase after Hidan.

Hidan stood with a shocked lock on his face. I took this chance to push him into the water. The Jashinist screamed as he fell into the water. I laughed and stared at him as he struggled to get out.

"Help me the fuck up!" Hidan demanded. I shook my head no and stared. _Not after last time…_

FLASHBACK

"Help me the fuck up!" Hidan demanded. I neared him and put my hand out in front of me. Hidan grabbed my hand and pulled me into the water. I fell in and grabbed onto him as soon as I got in. He laughed at me for a whole month after that.

END OF FLASHBACK

Hidan came out of the water and glared at me. _Now how do I get across? _Hidan came out at the other side of the water and stood there with a big smirk on his face.

"Hey bitch I'm leaving!" Hidan yelled to me as he turned to leave.

"W-wait help get me across!" I called out to Hidan. Hidan turned around and shook his head. A big grin was plastered on his face.

"No can do I'm fucking busy!" Hidan called out to me.

"What- no you're not! Hidan come back here and help me get across!" Hidan turned around again and started walking away. "Hidan, come on! Don't be a meanie!" Hidan laughed aloud and disappeared from my sight. _That bastard…_ I sighed and took a seat on the ground. _I could jump across but then again I could drown…._ I got up and paced back and forth. Then I saw Tobi prancing around the other side of the river. I gawked for a few seconds at the weird looking kid/boy/man.

"TOBI COME HERE!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Tobi stopped and stared at the river and then at me. He formed a sign with his hand and then he was next to me.

"Aoi-chan need Tobi?" he questioned patting my head. I nodded.

"Take me across the river please." I stated my demand to him. Tobi nodded and lifted me up into his arms. He held me bridal style and made the hands sign again. This time we appeared inside the kitchen. Tobi put me down gently on my feet.

"Thank you Tobi." I thanked the boy and pulled a lollypop out of my pocket. Tobi gasped and took the lollypop.

"THANK YOU AOI-CHAN! OMG SEMPAI! SEMPAI!" Tobi ran off to look for Deidara.

"So you got across the fucking river I see." Hidan stated as he passed by me. He propped a bottle of barbecue sauce into my hands. I stared up at him and he turned after giving me a grin. I grabbed the sauce and put it into a basket. Finally, I closed the basket and went to take it inside my car along with my bag. I closed the trunk and sighed. Everyone came into the garage and formed a line.

"Okay attention everyone." Stated Pein in a commanding voice. Everyone stared at Pein in anticipation. "There are sixteen of us and only three available cars. The cars available are Akiko's car, Aoi's car and Hana's car. Everyone who wants to go with a certain person make a line behind them. Everyone scattered into his or her desired spots. Behind me were Yukiko, Sasori and Deidara. Behind Akiko were Momo, Konan, Pein, Itachi, and Kisame. Behind Hana were Kakuzu, Hidan, Zetsu and Tobi. Hana and Akiko's car were meant to hold eight people each. Their cars were SUV's. My car was meant to at least four people. My car is a black beetle.

Everyone piled into his or her cars. I sat on the driver's seat and Yukiko sat on the passengers' seat. Sasori and Deidara sat in the back. I opened the windows and started the car. I watched Akiko and Hana drive off and I followed them after I put on my seatbelt and made sure the others did too. I didn't take the lead to the beach because last time I did I got lost.

FLASHBACK

"Yukiko, I got lost." I whined into the phone. I stopped my car by a sidewalk and walked out. I glanced from side to side trying to recognize the area I was in but couldn't recognize it.

"Oh really!" Yukiko screeched sarcastically from the other line. I sighed and nodded my head as if she could see it.

"I don't know where I am." I whined. I heard Yukiko sigh.

"What's the name of the street you're in?" Yukiko questioned. I told her the name and she said she would be there in ten minutes. Ten minutes passed and Yukiko appeared in her car. She honked her horn at me and I cheered. Then I got in my car and followed her car all the way to the beach. That day we learned that my sense of direction is worse than we thought.

END FLASHBACK

"Danna it's hot in here, un." Deidara whined about twenty minutes later. I sighed and rolled the windows all the way down.

"Is that better Deidara?" I growled.

"Yes, thank you Aoi-chan, un!" Deidara cheered. Yukiko grabbed my iPod and connected it to the radio. Then she blasted the songs on my playlist. The song "ULTRAnumb" by Blue Stahli came on. Yukiko and I cheered as we realized what song it was. We san g along with the lyrics as I drove behind Hana's car. From the mirror, I could see a happy Deidara and a bored Sasori. The song ended and Yukiko put it again. We did this about ten more times until I started to get a headache.

"That's what you get for listening to it too much brat!" Sasori mused. I ignored his comment and continued driving.

Akiko POV

I took the lead as we left for the beach. It's not that I'm the only one who knows the way; it's that my car was in front. Hana's car followed behind me and behind her car followed Aoi's car. My car was silent as we drove. Everyone who was somewhat sane and quiet had piled into my car. Momo sat in the passenger seat, Pein and Konan sat in the middle road, and Itachi and Kisame sat in the back row. We had two empty seats one in the middle and one in the back.

"Let's sing a song!" Momo suggested. I nodded and waited for her to say what song.

"Let's sing the Campfire Song song!" Momo suggested after moment s of thinking.

"I don't know the beginning lyrics and neither do you." I informed the brunette. She looked sad for a moment and then her face lit up.

"Aoi knows the song!" Momo stated proudly.

"Aoi is in the other car smartass!" Kisame shouted from the back. Momo turned around and gave him the finger. Kisame looked ready to kill her but Itachi held him back.

"We can call her." Pein suggested in calm tone.

"Okay then, call her Momo and put her on speaker." I put my eyes on the road and took a left. "Wait call Yukiko instead! Aoi is driving!" Momo dialed Yukiko's number and put it on speaker. We all stayed silent and waited. Yukiko picked up the phone by the fourth ring.

"Yeah what do you want?" She spoke into the phone.

"Tell Aoi to sing the Campfire Song song!" Momo shouted into the speaker.

"She's driving." Yukiko stupidly stated.

"Then put it on speaker and near her face so she can sing!" Momo commanded. There was the sound of a click and then all you heard was shuffling.

"Quit putting your phone near my face Yukiko!" Aoi complained, "Can't you see I'm driving!"

"They want you to sing the Campfire Song song!" Yukiko yelled over her complains.

"Oh okay…?" Aoi cleared her throat. Yukiko told the other to clap on rhythm. They started to clap all at the same time.

"Let's gather around the campfire  
>And sing our campfire song<br>Our C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song  
>And if you don't think that we can sing it faster then you're wrong<br>But it'll help if you just sing along" Aoi sang.

"Pam Pam Pam..." Yukiko sang.

"C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song  
>C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song<br>And if you dont think that we can sing it faster then you're wrong  
>But it'll help if you just sing along<p>

C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song

YUKIKO!" Aoi sang

"Song! C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E..."

"Sasori!" Aoi sang and there was a brief silence.

"Good  
>It'll help<br>It'll help  
>If you just sing along!<br>O Yea!" Aoi and Yukiko finished the song as a duet. Then all that was heard was laughs. Aoi, Yukiko, Sasori and Deidara's laugh sounded from the phone and throughout the car. Momo ended the call and stayed silent. I took a glance back as we stopped at a red light and saw that everyone had a WTF face. I sighed and turned on the radio. Today's pop hits rang throughout the car. Itachi groaned and I shot him a glare.

"Just deal with it!" Momo shouted as she faced me front to drive again. I drove as the light turned green.

Hana POV

I drove my car behind Akiko's as we left. Aoi's car followed behind me. I sat in the driver's seat and Zetsu sat next to me in the passenger's seat. He had taken off his flytrap thing and left it at home. In the middle row sat Hidan and Kakuzu. Tobi sat in the back all by himself.

"What the fuck bitch?" Shouted Hidan, "Kakuzu, you fucking money loving bastard, get this kid off me!" I turned around and saw Tobi holding on to Hidan and screaming "wheeee!"

"Tobi get off Hidan. **Yes you don't know where he's been." **Zetsu commented. Tobi got off Hidan and sat back down.

"Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi squealed, "Tobi will sing a song he heard."

"Tobi what are you gonna sing?" Kakuzu grumbled behind me.

"Tobi gonna sing Baby by Justin Bieber!" Tobi exclaimed.

"No!" We all shouted together.

"Don't sing that or else!" I shouted.

"You'll be a bad boy Tobi!" Both sides of Zetsu shouted simultaneously.

"DON'T. YOU. FUCKING. SING. THAT. SONG." Hidan growled.

"Tobi I will sell you through eBay." Kakuzu threatened.

"Okay Tobi won't sing because Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi assured. We all sighed and I turned the radio on. _Why did they have to learn of that song? Why?_

FLASHBACK

"Look at this song sempai!" Tobi pulled Deidara to the computer. Aoi and I sat nearby teaching them about the wonders of YouTube. Tobi clicked a song and put the volume up. All of a sudden, Baby by Justin Bieber started to play. Aoi and I screamed in terror. Aoi pushed Tobi out of the computer chair and quickly closed the page.

"Tobi that's bad! Don't do that ever again!" I scolded the boy. Tobi whimpered and hugged Deidara.

"Tobi get off me, un!" Deidara growled as he ripped the boy off him. Tobi ran and got the others. HE grabbed Aoi and tossed her to Hidan and go on the computer again. He pulled up the song again and Yukiko, Aoi, Hana, Momo and I shrieked in terror. Yukiko jumped Tobi and closed the tab. Everyone stood there disturbed by the song.

"Who the fuck was that girl?" Hidan shouted.

"That was a boy and his name is Justin Bieber." Aoi growled. Hidan grabbed Aoi and ran out of the room with her. The whole time Aoi yelled out sometime about Hidan being a bastard.

END OF FLASHBACK

Aoi and Hidan have gotten along well the past four months. They were like friends who were violent in nature. Aoi would yell at Hidan and Hidan would yell at Aoi. It would usually end up with one of them angry, drowning, or laughing. Either way they were very good friends. Hidan thought Aoi a lot about fighting as did Itachi. Hidan, Sasori and Aoi would talk about effective ways to kill people. Itachi, Yukiko, Pein and Aoi would talk about fighting moves, The Akatsuki have been training us as a payment for living with us. Kakuzu would help us with taxes and budgets.

Aoi POV

About an hour pass and we neared the beach. We arrive at the parking lot an all took and empty slot. We climbed out of the cars and stretched. People gawked at us as they passed by. Girls would giggle as they got close to one of the guys. Sasori growled at the girls who came near him. Deidara would skid closer to Yukiko or me every time it happened. Yukiko and I shook our heads and started to unpack. I grabbed my bag and the bag filled with some food. Yukiko grabbed her bag and took out a cooler. She struggled and placed it on the ground. Yukiko and I placed our bag on top of it and lifted it up.

"Teamwork!" Yukiko and I shouted as we high fived. Sasori and Deidara grabbed their bags full of clothes and whatnot and placed them over their shoulders. We rushed over to the others who were unpacking.

"Yukiko, Aoi go find a spot for us." Akiko commanded, "Hidan go with them." We all nodded and took off down the beach. We took a trail down this hill made of sand. We found an empty spot that wasn't too close to the shore nor too far. We set the cooler and our bags down. Hidan ran off to go get the others. They all came in a matter of minutes. We set up everything. Itachi and I set up a shaded area with umbrellas. Under the umbrellas, we put a large blanket. All the food was piled into one corner far away from the water. We set put bags down in circle.

"We should get dressed to swim." Suggested Momo. Everyone agreed and split up. I went and took a seat down under the umbrellas. I slipped off my shirt and put it with my bag. To go to the beach we told everyone to wear their swimsuits under their clothes. My swimsuit consisted of male swim pants what had the design of sharks all over the blue cloth. Along with that, I wore a one-piece swimsuit that is navy blue. Yukiko also wore a similar outfit to mines. Except her pants had a mesh design that had the colors navy blue, teal and white. She also wore a one-piece swimsuit that was navy blue. Akiko wore a pair of purple shorts and a purple top. Hana wore a two-piece swimsuit that was black; she wore a small skirt with her bikini. Momo just wore a bikini that was aquamarine. Konan wore a bikini but was forced to wear a top over it due to Pein's jealousy.

Pein wore a pair of Red and black swim trunks. Sasori wore a pair of red swim trunks. Deidara wore a pair of yellow ones. Tobi wore and orange one and Zetsu wore a green one. Kakuzu wore a pair of black ones and Hidan wore some purple ones. Itachi wore black swim trunks and Kisame wore a navy blue pair. Everyone came back and just stared at the water and then at each other. Hana was the first to go in. She screamed in joy and ran in the water followed by Kisame, Deidara, Tobi, Sasori and Hidan. Pein and Konan walked to the water and entered slowly. Akiko and Momo ran in after everyone. Yukiko was about to run in but she turned around first looking confused. She glanced around the campsite and ran over to me followed by Itachi.

"Get in the water." She growled. I stared at her with a blank expression and sighed.

"But I can't swim." I mumbled in a sulking tone. Yukiko ran over to her bag and got something. She came back to me and held up deflated floaty. Itachi and I exchanged glances and stared back up at Yukiko. She handed the floaty to Itachi who blew on the tiny opening. About five minutes later Itachi finished. He handed the floaty to me and I slipped it on. Itachi, Yukiko and I neared the water. I hesitantly took a step in. The water felt surprisingly warm. I walked in further followed by Yukiko and Itachi. As I couldn't reach the bottom, I held onto the floaty around my waist. Itachi and Yukiko pushed me further into the water.

"If I drown I blame you two." I grumbled as they pushed me along to where the others were. Tobi swam up to me followed by Zetsu.

"Aoi-chan looks like a little kid with her floaty!" Tobi squealed as he pushed on my floaty. I grasped the floaty and hoped that I wouldn't fall. I heard some giggling behind me and turned to see some girls swimming towards us. They swam past Tobi, Zetsu and me and headed to Itachi. Yukiko swam closer to me and dragged us away.

"ITACHI IS A BAD BOY! TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!" Tobi screamed at the top of his lungs as Zetsu dragged him away. I sighed and shook my head.

* * *

><p>That's it for now!<p>

MERRY NEW YEARS AND WHATEVER ELSE YOU CELEBRATE!

Leave a comment to feed my soul… or else…. I got nothing (no soul)


	10. At the Beach

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE AKATSUKI IN ANY WAY; ALL RIGHTS OF NARUTO CHARACTERS GO TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO! ONLY THE STORY BELONGS TO ME AND ME ONLY!

Kakuzu: it's right to say this so you aren't sued and waste my money.

Me: I pay for your life in my story so what are you talking about.

Kakuzu: (grumble)

**Bold typing= black side of Zetsu (when he's speaking or POV-ing) **

Normal typing= white side of Zetsu (when he's speaking or POV-ing)

**WARNING:** contains the potty mouth of a bad Hidan and Yukiko, and some minor perverted things… just saying…

Aoi POV

"You got to kick your feet back and forth like this, un." Deidara explained. He kicked his feet in front of me. I nodded and did the same while holding on tightly to my floaty. I started to move backwards away from Deidara by doing this.

"Is this supposed to happen?" I called out to Deidara. He shook his head and pulled my floaty towards him. He demonstrated the motion again and I attempted but got the same result.

"I'll teach you how to float instead, un." Deidara suggested. I nodded and watched as he pressed his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. His body turned in the water and he floated like an egg on water. The water started to drag him away towards the shore. He let go of his legs and swam over to me.

"That's called the egg float, un!" Deidara stated proudly. I nodded and observed as he lay on his back. The water started to take him towards shore again. He swam up to me. "I don't know what that one is called or this one, un!" He announced proudly. I nodded and he flipped over and lay on his stomach. He started to float away once more. He swam back to me with a grin on his face.

"What's with the grin, Deidara?" I asked in a bored tone. He smirked and pulled my floaty off me. I gasped and grabbed his hand soon as I started to sink.

"What did you do that for?" I squeezed Deidara's arm tightly in an attempt to not drown and to hurt him. Deidara laughed again and patted my head.

"Try to do the egg float that I showed you, un!" Deidara suggested. I nodded and quickly out my legs to my chest and let go of Deidara's arm. I held my breath and floated away. The water splashed against me as I floated away towards what I believe is the shore. _I hope my glasses don't fall._ I started to lose breath and let go off my legs. I placed my feet towards the floor in an attempt to reach it but I couldn't. I started to sink down and gasped for breath. I felt a hand pull me up by my hands. As soon as I was exposed to air, I gasped for breath.

"What the fuck are you doing almost drowning?" Hidan screeched. I kept gasping for air as Hidan dragged me to shore. He lifted me up and set me down under the umbrellas.

"Don't fucking move!" Hidan turned, "I'll be right back bitch." He came back a few moments later with my towel. He threw it on my head and started to dry me off.

"I can dry myself!" I exclaimed pushing him back. I wrapped the towel around my body and shivered. A light breeze caressed my skin. Hidan left and came back with his towel. He took a seat next to me after drying himself off.

"Aren't you going to fucking thank me?" Hidan poked my head with his thumb. "I just fucking saved your life!"

"Thank you but I blame Deidara." I mumbled, "AndYukikoandItachi." I said the last part quickly and in a low tone.

"Blondie? What did the blondie do?" Hidan questioned.

"Tried to teach me how to float and took away my floaty." I stated Deidara's crimes. Hidan laughed and patted my head some more.

"Good thing I was fucking around or you would have fucking drowned!" Hidan exclaimed. I nodded and yawned. "Are you tired?" I nodded again and lay down on the covers. I placed my towel as a cover on top of me. I closed my eyes and sighed. Surprisingly Hidan started to pat my head in a soothing pattern. I opened my eyes and stared at him as he patted my head. This caused me to feel very sleepy. Soon the world went black; Hidan was the last thing I saw.

Pain POV

I glanced around the water and made count for all my friends who were there. Itachi was surrounded by girls, Kisame was swimming laps back and forth, Zetsu was playing with Tobi, and Kakuzu was just standing in the water staring at everyone. Deidara had a floaty in his hands and was looking very lost and confused, Yukiko and Sasori were swimming over to Deidara in what seemed to be a race, Momo, Akiko and Hana were all splashing water at each other and giggling. I smiled but soon I realized we were short of two people. I took a glance again over the great space of water and didn't spot them. I quickly turned to Konan in concern.

"What's wrong Pein?" questioned Konan as she reached for me in concern.

"We lost Aoi and Hidan!" I informed her.

"Leader-sama have you seen Aoi?" questioned Deidara as he, Yukiko and Sasori swam over to Konan and me. In Deidara's hand was a floaty, particularly the same floaty that Aoi had a while back. Konan rolled her eyes and giggled. Then she pointed to the shore where our things were. A lump was all I could see under the umbrella. I sighed in relief and started heading to shore. _Its best I check on them._ I got out of the water followed by Konan, a bored looking Sasori, a guilty looking Deidara and a very angry Yukiko. They followed me as I neared the lump. We stopped dead on our tracks as Aoi and Hidan came into view.

Aoi lay next to Hidan; her head was tucked in under his chin and pushed into his exposed chest. Her arms were curled to Hidan's chest too. Hidan had an arm protectively wrapped around Aoi's head and his other arm on her back. They were both on their sides sleeping peacefully and clingy to each other.

"Aww!" squealed Konan next to me. She giggled and moved a little closer to see. Next to her Deidara, stood blushing and Sasori stood chuckling. I turned around to look for Yukiko and saw her running back to us with a digital camera. She pushed passed the gaping trio and started to take shots. After a few seconds, she left laughing and saying something about blackmail. I shook my head and kicked Hidan on the butt.

Hidan POV

I felt something strike me in the behind. I yelled but quickly felt a hand on my mouth. Pein looked down at me with his fingered at his lips. _He's telling me to be fucking quiet!_ Suddenly I felt something warm on my chest. I gazed down at my chest and saw Aoi sleeping peacefully. She breathed in and out. Soon I came to notice my hands were wrapped around her. I quickly and gently removed them from under her and gently set her head on the ground. She stirred but I patted her head and she went back to sleep. After removing and setting her glasses down next to her, I got up. Sasori, Pein, Deidara and Konan all had a big smirk on their face.

"Fuck off!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Pein made a shush sound as I yelled this. On high alert, I turned around to Aoi who was now waking up. She opened her eyes and frowned. She felt around for her glasses and Konan passed them to her. She glared at me after rubbing the drowsiness out of her eyes. I turned and started to walk away only to have something hit the back of my head.

"What the fuck is your problem bitch?" I shouted at Aoi, "Imma fucking sacrifice you to fucking Jashin-sama!" _I know she fucking did it._

"What are you yelling for?" she questioned with a yawn, "Do you need to be so loud when I'm taking a nap?" I stood in front of her and pointed at her.

"Bitch, you fucking threw something at me!" I growled as I accused her. She had this look on her face that read pure boredom. It looked like one that Sasori would usually wear except this one was tired like Itachi.

"So what?" she countered with a tilt of her head.

"AHA! I knew it you did fucking threw something at me bitch!" I pointed at her with both of my hands. My face widened into a grin as I figured I was right. She tilted her head to the side again and blew a raspberry at me. I growled under my breath and launched for her.

Aoi POV

I blew a raspberry at Hidan as he praised himself for being correct. He growled and launched himself for me. I felt a hand pull me over by the neck and I felt like I was tossed into the air. I shut my eyes tight as I felt myself thrown. Then I opened them as I was in someone's arms. I looked up to see Deidara. His hair was in a ponytail and his bang was out. He ran as fast as he could the whole time looking ahead. I leaned my head back and saw Hidan chasing us.

"Fucking blonde bring the bitch fucking back so I can fucking beat her to a fucking pulp!" Hidan yelled as he ran at full speed towards us. I shuddered and turned my head to look ahead. We passed some simple rocks on the ground and we neared some larger rocks. Deidara jumped up using his super cool ninja techniques. I grabbed on tightly to Deidara's arm as he leap up into the sky over the rocks. I looked back to where Hidan was and saw him pick up a medium sized rock. He flung the rock directly towards us. My eyes automatically squeezed shut at the sight of the rock coming near us. I felt Deidara lose his grip on me and he tossed me up forward.

I opened my eyes in time to see Deidara knocked over by a large rock. I squeezed my eyes shut again as my body started to fall towards the ground. Quickly rolling myself into a ball, I braced myself for the impact of the rocks, sand and waves but it never came. I was in someone's arms still curled up into a ball. I uncurled and opened my eyes slowly. The person set me on the floor standing.

"Bitch I fucking caught you!" Hidan yelled as put his hands up in the air in a celebratory fashion. My eyes watered as I realized the events and all the events that have happened before. My shoulders trembled as a lone tear dripped down my cheek. _I could have died all these times….but I somehow didn't…_

Hidan POV

I cheered in joy by putting my arms up in the air. I heard the sound of a sniffle and looked down to see Aoi crying. Frozen in shock I couldn't think of what to do. _This is Aoi why is she crying. She doesn't cry unless there is a good reason! _I panicked, as I didn't know what to do. Suddenly and idea hit my mind. I wrapped my arms around the tiny girl and patted the back of her head. I pushed her into my chest and let her cry on me. Her shoulders shook as silent weeping sounds came from her.

"It's okay I'm here for ya. You hear me I'm here." I muttered in a calm voice as I patted her head. Her shoulders stopped trembling and she simply hiccupped quietly. I rubbed her back and gave her a squeeze. She stopped crying all together and just stood there with her face facing down. I lifted her chin and forced her to face me. Her eyes were stained red from crying and her cheeks were stained with the remains of her tears. I sighed and patted her head.

"Why were you crying?" I questioned in a calm voice. She shook her head and got out of my grip on her chin. She took a step back and I followed her.

"I asked why you were fucking crying!" I demanded as lifted her chin up again.

"None of your business!" She yelled as she punched me in the jaw. Her left hand came flying out of nowhere and punched me in the cheek while her right hand punched me in the jaw. The force of her hit caused me to fall back. I lost grip of her chin and fell backwards. Aoi ran past me and as she did, she kicked me in the stomach. I rubbed my stomach and my cheek. _They'll heal soon. _

"DANNA, UN!" Deidara yelled out to Sasori, "Help me, Un!" I gaped at him as he wiggled from underneath the rock and attempted to get out. He called out to the puppet a few more times before footsteps were heard. I sat up onto my bottom and saw Sasori, Pein, Konan, Kisame, Tobi, Itachi, Kakuzu, Zetsu, Yukiko, Akiko, Hana, and Momo running towards us. I sighed and rubbed the back of my head. _This isn't gonna fucking end pretty! _I pushed myself to my feet and was approached by Pein, Itachi, Tobi and the girls. Kakuzu, Zetsu, Kisame and Sasori went and started to get Deidara out from under the rock.

"Where is Aoi-chan?" Tobi questioned. Everyone behind and around him nodded in agreement to the question.

"I don't know." I mumbled as I rubbed the back of my head.

"Nuh uh! Hidan made Aoi cry and she ran off, un!" Deidara exclaimed pointing a finger at me. Everyone glanced at Deidara and then at me. I looked at the ground in an attempt to ignore the sounds of the accusations that were soon to come.

"Seriously Hidan, seriously!" Shouted Akiko. _Yes, I fucking know!_

"You have to have more self-control!" Momo exclaimed. _I never needed fucking self-control it's useless like sanity!_

"Hidan is a bad boy!" Tobi chimed. _So?_

"This better not affect her memory." Itachi threatened. _Oh, shit! I forgot all about that!_

"Hidan why did you do that?" Konan and Pein questioned. _I didn't do anything bad, I think…._

"If she gets hurt I will find a way to kill you!" threatened Yukiko. _Good luck with that bitch!_

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I screamed as loud as I could. Everyone was taken aback by my shout. "I'll fucking find her!" I turned around and marched off in the direction Aoi took.

Aoi POV

I marched through the woods rubbing at my eyes. The woods had somehow appeared about five minutes after I left Hidan. _It's not his fault yet I don't know why I took it out on him. Hopefully he won't get in trouble for making me run off. Well I did run off on my own but Deidara might misinterpret it._ I inhaled deeply and exhaled softly through my mouth. The aroma of the woods was making me sleepy. I walked a few more feet before my eyes started to droop.

"I need a nap." I yawned as I took a seat on the base of a tree. I yawned once more before closing my eyes. My eyes opened quickly at the sound of a growl. They widened as I saw a bear standing only a few feet away from me. Quickly I sat up and took a step back into the tree. I looked at the ground and saw a rock and a large branch. I picked up the branch with my right hand and the rock with my left. The bear growled deeply at the sight of its prey moving. I took a step to the left and the bear followed. Next, I threw the rock and branch and the bear and turned to run. My feet went one in front to the other as I ran from the bear I could hear following me. I ran in the direction I came from hoping I wasn't going deeper in to the woods.

Suddenly the growling stopped and all I heard was a thump behind me. I whirled around and saw Hidan. His expression was far from pleased. He walked to me as I stood there wondering where he came from. The Jashinist stopped in front of me and patted my head softly. I bowed my head as he did this and looked up at him in confusion as he stopped.

"Hidan why are yo-" I began to ask him.

"Let's go back; the others are waiting for us." Hidan interrupted, "I came to get you so you don't get lost- or hurt." Hidan whispered the last part and stared past me. I glanced behind me to find nothing. I looked at the Jashinist directly in his eyes but he avoided the gaze by turning around. I tilted my head to the side confused. Hidan sighed and held his hand out to me. I took it and followed the Jashinist as he led me out of the woods. The silence that came to us was breathtaking. _Who knew Hidan could be so quiet?_ I shook my head and soon pain started to reach the back of my head. I gasped out as the pain intensified and pulled my hand away from Hidan's grip. I fell to my knees holding my head as the pain kept on escalating.

"Aaaah!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as the pain escalated even higher. It was unbearable as if my head would explode from the pain. Hidan dropped to my side and put his hand on my shoulder. I pounded my head on the ground in an attempt to stop the pain.

"Aoi what's fucking wrong?" Hidan questioned in a fit of panic, "tell me so I can fucking help you, bitch!" The Jashinist pulled me into his hold as soon as he said this. I grimaced and gripped the back of my head.

"I-it hurts!" I whimpered as the pain started to travel across my whole head. I screamed in agony again and felt Hidan press me harder to his body.

"Shhh, shh! Come on don't be like that." He whispered soothingly, "You have to be strong Aoi. You're a strong girl use that strength you use against me. Use the strength you use in therapy and when you and I fight. Just be strong!" Hidan squeezed me harder and the pain soon died out.

"What? Huh?" I peeked my head up from Hidan's grip. Then I stared at Hidan who was staring at me confused. "Why are you hugging me Hidan? Why are we in a forest? When did we get to the forest? Wasn't I just at the beach taking a nap?"

"Fuck!" Hidan cussed loudly. He stood up and dropped me to the floor in the process. "FUCK! FUCK!" He yelled repeatedly as he pounded his head on a tree. I stared in shock as the Jashinist struck his head repetitively; every time he did, he hit his head harder than the time before. I got up and neared the crazy man.

"H-Hidan are you okay?" I mumbled in concern.

"Shut the fuck up!" Hidan yelled causing me to flinch.

"Are you okay? Do you want me to get Kakuzu?" I questioned again as I took a step towards him.

"I said shut the fuck up, bitch!" Hidan yelled louder as he turned to me with his fist ready to pound me. His face was covered by blood which trickled from a head wound he made with the tree trunk.

"Okay." I replied as I turned to where the sound of waves was heard.

"What do you mean okay?" Hidan questioned a bit more calm now but his voice was still tense.

"It means I'll leave you alone." I stated monotone as I glanced back at the Jashinist. I turned and ran toward the sound of water before he could reply. As I neared it, I saw the Akatsuki and my friends standing glancing at the forest suspiciously. I trotted over to them and glanced at each of their faces. They glanced at me with pure curiosity. I tilted my head as they glanced at me questionably.

"Let's go back to the beach." Pein muttered after moments of silence. Everyone nodded and turned toward the direction I assumed was our belongings. Yukiko motioned me over and I walked next to her. I took one last glance at the forest and saw Hidan standing there with an indescribable emotion smeared across his face.

Yeah that's the latest chapter. I had things to work out with it so it came out later than I planned.

Either way now I have a deviantART account so come and see my art!

I'm known as Dokuji-Chan in deviantART.

ANYWAY review or comment to feed my soul otherwise I'm empty….


	11. Training

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE AKATSUKI IN ANY WAY; ALL RIGHTS OF NARUTO CHARACTERS GO TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO! ONLY THE STORY BELONGS TO ME AND ME ONLY!

Yukiko: ... (Daydreaming)

Me: Oh so you not gonna say something now huh? (Smacks Yukiko on top of her head with my hand)

Yukiko: wait- what?

**Bold typing= black side of Zetsu (when he's speaking or POV-ing) **

Normal typing= white side of Zetsu (when he's speaking or POV-ing)

**WARNING:** contains the potty mouth of a bad Hidan and Yukiko, and some minor perverted things… just saying…

Aoi POV

We spent the rest of the day at the beach. We left the beach when security had to chase us out with dogs in tow. Now we just drove home with our headlights on. The sky was dark because it was night and the stars twinkled brightly in the sky. The music in my car was turned off because Yukiko and Deidara had fallen asleep.

"Sasori," I called out to the puppet.

"What?" He growled as I interrupted him from looking out the window.

"I'm tired," I mumbled.

"Well what do you want me to do brat?" He sneered. I shrug my shoulders in response. I heard Sasori sigh and he began to poke the back of my head. My head jerked forward with each poke.

"Quit that! You're going to get us into a car accident!" I shouted at him with my eyes still on the road. Sasori stopped and simply looked out the window.

Sasori POV

I looked out the window at all the colors that passed by. _This car contraption thing travels quite fast._ Colors whizzed by as the car sped. Other cars sped near us too but not as many. The road was mostly empty. Soon Aoi took a turn causing me to bang my head on the window.

"What the hell was that for?" I growled as I examined my head for damage.

"Put on your seatbelt and that wouldn't happen!" she retorted. I growled and wrestled with the damned thingamabob. I finally made the thing snap into place but then Aoi stopped the car. She turned off the engine and took of her 'seatbelt'.

"Get out of the car, we're home." Aoi muttered as she stepped out of the car. I sighed and started to wrestle with the thing yet again. _How do you take this off?_

"You do it like this." Aoi leaned over the sleeping Deidara and clicked a red button. The seatbelt then unbuckled and released. I glared at her and got out of the car. I could hear her chuckles as I stretched my legs. _I'll need to lubricate the joints soon._

Apo POV

I chuckled at Sasori's predicament and leaned back to look at Deidara. His hair was out of its usual ponytail and was held back by one large red scrunchy. Drool was smeared on the side off his cheek. Suddenly an idea popped into my head. I ran to the corner of the garage where things were inside a basket. After a few seconds of rummaging through the basket, I pulled out a horn.

"What are you gonna do with that Aoi?" I heard Akiko questioned. I turned around and flashed a mischievous grin at her. I grabbed her hand and ked her back to the car. Hana, Pein, Kakuzu, Sasori, and Kisame followed to see what was going on. I neared Deidara and put the horn near him. Then I pressed down on the nozzle causing a loud noise to be produced.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" shouted Deidara as his body jerked forward. He hit his face against the front seat and fell back due to the blow. He grasped his face and looked down at his body. I burst out laughing at his reaction. Everyone else joined in and Deidara blushed with embarrassment.

"Aoi," someone stated in a low tone as a hand touched my shoulder. I turned around to see Yukiko looking very angry. I tilted my head to the side wondering why she was angry.

"Why are you angry Yukiko?" I questioned. She faced palmed and grabbed my arm dragging me inside the house. I followed behind her stumbling on my feet. Yukiko directed us to the library on the third floor. She shut the door behind her and took a seat on the two people couch. She padded the seat next to her for me to sit. I strode over to the seat and sat down.

"Aoi tomorrow I got a mission." Yukiko whispered after a few moments of silence. I tensed at her announcement and darted my eyes to stare at the floor.

"At what time do you need to go and when will you be back?" I questioned after a brief silence. I stared at her with anticipation for my reply.

"I leave in the morning at 5 am and I come back…" Yukiko trailed off at the end.

"When do you come back Yukiko?" I demanded.

"I-It's a high risk mission I don't know IF I'll come back." Yukiko mumbled. She gazed into my eyes and I gazed into hers. I searched her face for any trace of lies but all I found was sadness and truth.

"Yukiko I'll know you'll come back!" I lifted my fist in front of my face showing how serious I was, "You'll come back because you're awesome like that!" Yukiko sighed and smiled a little. Next, she patted my head and stood up. I stared at her confused.

"I'll be back tomorrow night around eight." Yukiko smiled, "Your confidence in me never seems to fade me." I nodded and Yukiko left the room. As soon as she closed the door, I lay on the couch, covering it completely with my stretched out body. _Yukiko's going on a mission…. She had better come back or else I'll track down those who killed/have her!_

Pein POV

I grabbed Konan by the waist and lifted her into my arms. Next, I entered the house, went up the stairs and opened the door to our shared room. I had been offered a room of my own but Konan wanted me to share with her. I set her down on the bed and slipped of our shoes. Konan opened her eyes and reached out for me. I chuckled lightly and took my spot next to her. She wrapped her arms around me and snuggled into my chest. As she did this, I managed to land a kiss on her forehead. She giggled and drifted into sleep. I wrapped my arms around my lover protectively and drifted into sleep.

Akiko POV

"I wonder how Aoi is going to take the announcement," I stated as I opened Aoi's car trunk. I grabbed all the bags filled with clothes and swung them on my arms.

"She'll probably be confident as heck." Hana mused. I nodded and turned to carry the bags inside the house. Hidan stood at the doorway leading from the garage to inside the house.

"What fucking announcement?" Hidan questioned curiously. I sighed and handed him some of the bags on my arms. He took them and eyed me in anticipation.

"Tomorrow morning Yukiko is going on a mission." I stated as I directed Hidan to follow me. He followed me into the house. We set the bags down in the living room and he followed me as I headed back to the garage.

"So fucking what?" Hidan questioned in a nosy tone. I sighed and rubbed the bridged the base of my nose.

"Tell Aoi to tell you!" I shouted at the top of my lungs and left to continue unpacking.

Hidan POV

"Fine I fucking will!" I shouted back at the dark skinned girl.

"I thought she was angry at you, un." Mused Deidara as he and a half-asleep Deidara passed by.

"Shut up puppet-fucker!" I shouted at the blond. He stuck his tongues out at me and continued walking away. I sighed and rubbed the back of my head.\

"You idiot you know she's angry with you." Kakuzu chuckled as he stood in front of me. My face reddened and I marched away in frustration. _Have to find that girl!_ I stomped into the living room and saw Yukiko picking up some bags. I dashed towards her in a fit of having my question answered.

"Where is he fucking shorty?" I interrogated. Yukiko looked up at me with boredom and two bags in her hand. One of the bags I identified as hers and the other I recognized as Aoi's.

"Hana's over there." She answered stupidly while pointing to the girl. Hana waved and wiggled her eyebrows at me. I gave a look of disgust and stared at Yukiko who was chuckling.

"No, the other fucking shorty!" I exclaimed with arms in the air in frustration.

"Oh she's in the library," Yukiko replied in a calm voice, "At least that's where I left her. If not check the roof." I nodded and took off for the third floor. After a few flights of stairs and a few turns, I found myself in front of the library door. I grabbed the knob and twisted it slowly.

"What do you want Hidan?" Aoi's voice hit my ears as soon as I entered the library. I glanced around trying to find where she is and found her lying on a couch. I smirked and sauntered over to the couch. After pushing her legs out of the way, I took a seat. Aoi's eyes were facing the ground as she lay curled into a semi ball on the couch. I stared at her and sighed.

"Aoi will you fucking talk to me?" I screeched as I faced her. She stayed silent and didn't even make a move at the sound of my voice. It was as if she was dead but still here.

"I'll talk to you if you apologize." She stated before I got the chance to yell at her. _Apologize?_

"Apologize? You want me to fucking apologize?" I scoffed, "Hah! Why the fuck should I fucking apologize?" I stared at Aoi and noticed she was staring at me now. Her eyes read as though I just let her down.

"You were mean to Aoi." She stated in a sad tone as she stared at her hands. Then I realized why she was angry. I sighed and my expression softened. _She was sulking 'cause I yelled at her…_

"Aoi look here," I demanded. She shook her head and continues staring at her hands. I sighed and grabbed her chin forcing her to look into my eyes. She placed her hands on top of mines trying to get me to let go. In return, I grabbed both of her hands with my free hand. Then I forced her down on the couch with me on top of her. Aoi had panic in her eyes as I set myself over her. She tried to wiggle free of my grip but failed.

"Stop Moving!" I demanded. She did and just looked at me confused. "Listen Aoi, I know I yelled at you but it was because I was angry at the moment. I know I did wrong and I-I'm- I…. I'M FUCKING SORRY!" She smiled and nodded in approval to my apology.

"Thank you Hidan but I never believed you would actually apologize." She smiled. I blushed and let go of her chin. Then I got off her and took a seat at the far end of the couch. She sat up and sat next to me.

"Okay now we can talk normally." She stated in monotone. I nodded at her statement.

"I want to know about this mission Yukiko has tomorrow." I stated my demands. Aoi face fell as soon as I said this. She darted her eyes and stayed silent. Her features read a sadness she wanted to share or hide from someone. She was sad but trying not to show it.

"Y-Yukiko is going on a mission at 5 am," Aoi began explaining while playing with her small hands, "It's a very dangerous mission but she says she'll be back around eight on the same day. Yukiko's strong so I'll know she'll be back!" She said the last part full of confidence. _So this is what they were talking about… _I gave Aoi a sad smiled and leaned over to hug her. She looked up at me as I neared her. Then I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her into my chest. She accustomed herself into my arms and sat on my lap.

"Don't worry I fucking know what you mean." I stated, "As ninjas we have the risk of not coming back alive. Yukiko being a CIA thingamajig shares the same risk we do." Aoi nodded and snuggled into my chest. I gave her a squeeze and held her in my arms. After a while, I felt a light breathing at the base of my neck. I peered down to see Aoi asleep. Her face was calm and showed no signs of sadness. I chuckled lightly and lifted her up into my arms bridal style. I carried the shorty down the stairs and into her room. After laying her down on her bed, I removed her glasses and shoes and put them where they belong. Then I turned to leave the room and shut the door behind me.

Aoi POV

I woke up in fear as my dream turned for the worse. I sat up in bed gasping for air.

"It's not real, it's not real." I mumbled over and over trying to calm myself down. I sighed as my heart rate steadied and I took in one deep breath and let it out. I rubbed my head and reached for my glasses. I found them on my nightstand and put them on. Next, I grabbed my cellphone and checked the time; it read 3:15 AM. I sighed and headed out of my room. I waltzed down the stairs while holding on tightly to the railing since it was dark. I reached the bottom and took a left to where the living room usually was. I stubbed my toe on something and jumped back only to bump into something else. I fell to the floor and landed on my behind.

"Stupid stuff," I growled under my breath. I held my toe and rubbed it in the darkness.

"**What are you doing? **Yes what are you doing?" I heard Zetsu question behind me. I jumped to my feet and turned around.

"Zetsu is that you?" I questioned confused.

"Yes." Both sides answer. I sighed and took out my cellphone. Then I lit up the area with the light of the cellphone. I jumped back a little at Zetsu who had a dead raccoon in his hand.

"What you doing?" I questioned in a singsong voice. Zetsu sighed and headed in the direction of the kitchen.

"Eating. **What does it look like?**" Zetsu responded then he headed towards the kitchen door and left me all alone. I chuckled and took a seat on the couch.

Yukiko POV

My alarm rang waking me up. I sighed and got up. _Today's the day… yay. _It was now 4:30 AM and all needed to do was get dressed, grab my supplies and say goodbye. _This isn't going to be easy…_ I quickly got dressed and grabbed my case filled with many guns. I put the case over my shoulder and turned on the lights in the hallway. I walked down the stairs and turned on the lights in the process. The living room lit up to reveal Aoi lying on the couch. Her head snapped towards me as soon as the lights turned on.

"Yukiko, good morning!" She exclaimed in a cheery tone. _This isn't right…_

"Good morning Aoi." I forced a smile on my lips and headed to her. She got up from her spot on the couch and met me halfway.

"Yukiko, I made breakfast for you!" She added in the same cheerful tone. _She's forcing herself to be happy…. So it won't be hard on her or me…_

"Sure I liked some breakfast." I agreed to her offer and followed her to the kitchen. She skid over to the stove and took out a plate from inside the oven. She set it on the small table in the kitchen and directed me to sit. I took a seat and began to eat my egg and potato omelet.

"Aren't you going to eat," I questioned through bites. She shook her head and got me a glass of orange juice. I drank the juice and finished my omelet. I checked the time and it read 4:58 AM.

"Is it time for you to go Yukiko?" Aoi questioned. I nodded and got up from my seat. I adjusted the bag on my shoulder. I headed to the garage and Aoi followed behind. Her face showed that she was hurt and didn't want me to go. _This hurts to me too but it hurts more when you give me that face._ I sighed and started the engine to my car. I set my bag down on the seat next to me and rolled down the window to Aoi.

"Goodbye Aoi I'll see you…" I trailed off at the end not sure, when I'll see her.

"Later!" she finished for me, "I will see you later because Yukiko will come back to me! Yukiko will live!" I chuckled and gave one last wave before rolling up the window. Then I drove out of the garage and into the street. I took one last glance at the house before I left and saw Aoi standing outside barefoot and waving. I smiled in happiness and sadness. _This might be the last time I see her, this might be the last time I see my friends and this might be the last time I see our house. _

"I hope they can take care of the little idiot," I mumbled to myself as I placed my seatbelt on and drove faster.

Aoi POV

I walked out of the house and stood outside waving to Yukiko. She turned back to me and stared. I grinned and waved some more. I felt eyes on the back of my head and turned around to see Hidan.

"She left?" Hidan questioned. I nodded and put on a brave face. Hidan chuckled and patted my head.

"Let's go inside." He pulled my arm and tugged me inside the house. Everyone else was awake and dressed.

"Aoooooooooiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-!" Squealed Tobi as he jumped me into a hug. I jumped back and kicked the masked boy. He grabbed my foot and hugged it.

"Get the hell off me!" I shouted as I landed a kick in his masked face. He retracted his arms from my foot and started to whimper.

"Aoi-chan no like Tobi?" Tobi questioned.

"No," I answered in a deadly tone.

"BUT TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!" Tobi gasped. I shook my head and headed up the stairs.

"Tobi is not a good boy," I mumbled on my way to my room. I looked the door and entered the bathroom. I took a quick shower, brushed my teeth and hair and got dressed. Then I unlocked the door to my room, put my phone in my pocket and headed upstairs. I entered the painting room and took a seat on a chair in front of my latest creation. _This will help me pass time._

Three Hours Later

"Just need to add this little detail and I am done." I told myself as I scrunched my eyes in concentration. My latest painting was almost done three days ahead of schedule. Then a knock sound at the door. I stopped and set the paintbrush down to see who had the need to bother me. Itachi poked his head through the opened door.

"What do you want Itachi?" I questioned as I turned to finish the painting.

"Well today is when we usually meet to check your memory." Itachi informed me.

"Mm hm," I agreed. Then I did one final stroke and I was done. "DONE!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. _Now I just need to put my name on it. _I saw a hand rip the paintbrush out of my hand; I whirled around to face Itachi in anger.

"What did you-" Itachi grabbed me by the back of the shirt and flung me over his shoulder.

"WHAT THE? PUT ME DOWN!" I demanded form the weasel, "PUT ME DOWN YOU BASTARD!" Itachi walked down the stairs and tossed me into Momo's therapy room. He shut the door behind him and took a seat on the couch across from me.

"Now let us begin," Itachi stated monotone. I sighed and took a seat on the couch across from the Uchiha. "Do you not remember something? Or is there a part of your memory that you wonder what happened during that time?" I thought for a moment.

"Yeah yesterday at the beach!" I exclaimed in response, "I don't remember getting to the woods!" Itachi nodded, got up and stood in front of me with his finger pointed at my forehead. I got comfortable on the couch and nodded. Itachi tapped my head with his index and middle finger. My head tipped back at the force of the poke. The memory of the beach played in my head and I realized why Hidan was angry.

"Oh I see now." I mumbled.

"Did it return?" Itachi questioned. I nodded and Itachi and I fist pumped in success. I got up and left the room in search of Hidan. I waved to Itachi and headed for the albino's room. I knocked on the door and it was answered by said albino.

"What do you want bitch?" Hidan questioned.

"Sorry I made you apologize," I stated and rubbed the back of my head. Hidan looked confused at first but then he smiled. He rubbed my head and smirked.

"That doesn't fucking matter because I did fucking yell at you." Hidan commented. I nodded and turned to take my leave. "Wait!" Hidan shouted. I turned to the Jashinist and stared at him. He held out his Jashin necklace in front of me.

"Eh?" I tilted my head to the side in confusion.

"It's for you," Hidan looked away and covered his face with his free hand. From what I could see, he was trying to cover a blush with his hand. I picked up the necklace and slipped it to my neck. I examined it and let it hung from my neck. Out of the corner of my eyes, I could see Hidan gawking at me.

"Thank you Hidan I like it this much!" I spread my arms as much as I could to present the amount. Hidan blushed lightly and smiled. I grinned in return.

"Y-you're welcome." Hidan quickly shut the door as the blush on his face smeared.

Hidan POV

Aoi looked at me with joy-filled eyes as she showed how much she loved the necklace. I blushed and smiled. She gave me a joyful grin; her teeth's were straight and white. I blushed even harder, took a step back and quickly shut the door. I slid to the floor after locking the door and put my hands on my face. _How could I act like such a fucking dork? I had this planned out so well in my head but it just came out like fucking that… sigh! I'm such a fucking dork!_ I grabbed my nails and dug them into the skin of my left arm. The sharp points clawed into my skin ripping apart flesh and exposing veins, muscle and tons of blood. I inhaled the smell of blood and sighed. Then I dug further into my arm and exposed some more of the precious liquid. _This always makes me feel fucking better!_

Aoi POV

I stood staring at Hidan's door confused. Then I shrugged my shoulders and examined the necklace. The necklace came up to my abdomen.

"What are you doing?" Questioned Sasori. I turned my head to see Sasori, Tobi, Zetsu, Kakuzu and Deidara walking down the hallway towards me. I let go of the necklace and turned to greet them.

"Nothing," I replied as they neared me.

"Where did you get that necklace?" Kakuzu interrogated.

"Hidan gave it to me!" I answered as I held the Jashin necklace up for them to see.

"NO WAY, UN!" Deidara shouted pointing a finger at me.

"HIDAN HAS THE HOTS FOR AOI-CHAN!" Shouted Tobi directly after Deidara. Everyone gave Tobi a wtf face.

"He gave this me as an apology present… I think." I informed.

"You think?" Questioned Zetsu. I nodded and he cackled. "**You really are slow! **Don't say that to her!"

"Zetsu-san let's go," Tobi grabbed Zetsu arm and directed him away from the rest of us.

"Let's get out of his front door and have a conversation in private instead." Kakuzu suggested. I shook my head and headed to the stairs.

"where are you going, un?" questioned Deidara.

I took and glance back and replied, "to finish a painting." Deidara made an 'oh' face.

"After that I'll talk with you guys," I added, "You can come with me if you want." Kakuzu, Sasori and Deidara exchanged glances and then followed me. We arrived at the painting room. I quickly finished the painting and signed it with my name. Then I turned to the guys.

"So what do you want to talk about?" I headed to the door and directed them to follow me. They followed and I led them to a small den. We all took a seat on the various couches. I sat in a black armchair, Sasori sat in a loveseat with Deidara and Kakuzu sat on a chair that made it seem as if he was a leader of an evil organization.

"We should train you," Sasori stated breaking the dense silence. Everyone turned to stare at him.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean to train you, as in fighting and things like that." Sasori explained with boredom in his voice. Deidara nodded next to him.

"That would be a good idea, un!" Deidara commented.

"Yes let's go outside and train you then." Kakuzu stood up, opened the window and jumped out. Deidara and Sasori jumped out the window directly after Kakuzu. I looked out the window and noticed we were on the third floor.

"They left me up here…" I mumbled.

"YOUR FIRST LESSON IS TO FIND A WAY DOWN WITHOUT FALLING!" Kakuzu shouted, "YOU CAN'T USE THE STAIRS, YOU MUST GO THROUGH THE WINDOW!"

"OKAY!" I screamed. I looked out the window and gulped. _It's now or never…_ I stuck my foot out the window and placed it on the ledge. I stuck my other foot out and then my body. I gripped the top of the window and started slowly moving towards a pipe. I grabbed the pipe and started to climb down. I reached the second floor and grabbed on tightly as a huge wind passed me. I rewrapped my hands and started my climb down. I felt the ground under my feet in a matter of seconds. I let go of the pipe and stood on the ground.

Next, I gazed up at where I had come from and was shocked to see how I could climb down such a high place. I turned to face the boys with a bored expression.

"You were too slow do it again!" Kakuzu demanded. Deidara lifted me up into his arms and jumped. His jump managed to get us back inside the den. I sighed as Deidara jumped out and left me behind. I sighed and took a glance of my surroundings. _There is a ledge on each floor, a pipe…. Hmmmm_ stepped onto the ledge and grabbed onto it so I was dangling from it by my arms. Next, I swung my body and released the ledge. I held my hands out and as soon as I felt the other ledge, I grabbed onto it. I looked down and noticed there was no ledge. _Well it's now or never. _I let go off the ledge and quickly rolled into a ball. I twirled in a circle and hit the floor a few seconds after. I unrolled and got up.

My head spin in circles as the dizziness hit me. I grasped it and cursed under my breath.

"Do it again." Kakuzu demanded, "and do it better!" Deidara lifted me up into his arms and brought me to the den. He jumped out and left me to find my way down again. I sighed and began the process of getting down.

TWO HOURS LATER

I tried so many different ways to get off the third floor yet every time Kakuzu told me to do it again. Deidara brought me up for the millionth time and jumped out. I sighed and rubbed my head trying to think of a way to get down.

"Strudelu! I'm going to just jump down." I grumbled. I opened the window as far as it could go, took a few steps back and ran towards the window at full speed. I pushed myself from the base of the window and curled into a ball. I closed my eyes tight and braced myself for impact. The impact came fast against my knees. I rolled a few times against the floor and came to a stop. I uncurled and rubbed at my sore knees and head. I stood up and faced Kakuzu and the others.

"Do I have to do it again?" I questioned. Kakuzu shook his head and gave me thumbs up. Deidara and Sasori clapped. I sighed and tipped in the heel of my feet. The world turned blurry as I fell backwards. I hit the floor but felt no pain as I did. Soon I drifted into unconsciousness.

TEN HOURS LATER

I opened my eyes and heard the sound of machines. The loud beep-beep-beep noise of a heart monitor sounded through the room. I reached around for my glasses and found them on a nightstand next to me. I placed them on my face and sat up. Next, I stared at my arm where an IV and many other wires were connected. I placed my hand at the base of the wires and gave it a yank. The wires quickly came out of my arm. The machines then started to accelerate its beeping noises.

"Shut up stupid machine!" I growled as I stood up and wrapped the covers around me. From my surroundings, I could tell I was in Akiko's hospital room in the mansion. I looked at the digital clock on the wall and saw it read 10:30PM. _Yukiko should be home! _In opened the door and dashed down the hallway. All of a sudden, my body flung forward. I hit the floor roughly and face first.

"Ugh!" I got up and rubbed my now pained face.

"Aoi what are you doing up?" Exclaimed Konan as she ran down the hall followed by a panicked Hidan, Akiko, Hana, and Momo. I stood staring at them and didn't see Yukiko.

"What are you doing up?" Questioned Akiko, "You need to rest!"

"Where is Yukiko?" I interrogated.

"You fainted and now you decide to get up and walk around as soon as you wake up!" Exclaimed Momo dodging my question.

"Where is Yukiko?" I repeated.

"Honey you need to get more sleep to regain your strength!" demanded Konan yet again dodging my question.

"Where. Is. Yukiko?" I separated each word and formed them into a threat. My eyes narrowed as I waited for someone to reply. Everyone stayed silent and just looked at each other and then at me.

"Yukiko is not home yet." Hidan finally answered for the group. My face instantly formed a frown as I realized she was late. _She's always late she'll be here soon…_

"See; was it that hard to answer the question?" I grinned. The girls darted their eyes as soon as they saw my fake smile plastered on my face. Hidan stared at me dead in the eyes.

Well that's it for this chapter.

Don't you want to know what happened to Yukiko?

Place your bets on whether or not Yukiko lives or not.

DEFINITIONS:

Strudelu- "screw you" or "screw this"

Review otherwise Hidan will rip out your insides and give them to Kakuzu to sell over eBay.


	12. Taken

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE AKATSUKI IN ANY WAY; ALL RIGHTS OF NARUTO CHARACTERS GO TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO! ONLY THE STORY BELONGS TO ME AND ME ONLY!

Akiko: Hello my name is Akiko! This is my first time actually talking at the top! (Squeals)

Me: Shut up already!

Akiko: She hates it when I squeal.

**Bold typing= black side of Zetsu (when he's speaking or POV-ing) **

Normal typing= white side of Zetsu (when he's speaking or POV-ing)

**WARNING:** contains the potty mouth of a bad Hidan and Yukiko, and some minor perverted things… just saying…

* * *

><p>Aoi POV<p>

"See; was it that hard to answer the question?" I grinned. The girls darted their eyes as soon as they saw my fake smile plastered on my face. Hidan stared at me dead in the eyes.

"You don't have to hide how you fucking feel; we are here for you bitch." Hidan frowned. Konan gasped and stared at Hidan then at me. I frowned and turned around away from the group. Suddenly I felt a tug at my arm.

"What?" I growled as I turned to face the person who attempted to stop me. Hidan stood as the guilty one. He grasped my arm tightly in his hand and glared.

"Bitch I was talking to ya!" Hidan snarled in return. I glared at him and pulled away my arm.

"But I wasn't!" I shouted back at him as I turned on my heels to leave.

"That fucking does it!" Hidan exclaimed. All of a sudden, I felt someone knock me over; I fell to the floor with the person on top of me. I spun and threw kicks at my attacker who turned out to be Hidan. Hidan in return tried to pin me to the floor; on instincts, I punched him in the jaw and turned the tables on him. He was now on the ground with me on top of him; Hidan kicked me in the stomach sending me flying a few feet away from him. Before my body got the chance to hit the floor, I curled into a ball and rolled on the floor. Then I uncurled and stood ready to face the Jashinist. The Jashinist came running towards me and I dodge his jump to knock me down.

"Leave me alone you stupid bastard!" I shouted at the albino.

"Shut the fuck up, you never listen whenever I have something to fucking say!" Hidan retorted.

"Who the hell would listen to a stupid bastard who curses in every sentence?" I snapped.

"Ohhhhh!" I heard a chorus of voices hiss.

"Well bitches like you who don't curse wouldn't understand the needs of cursing!" Hidan insulted.

"Oh really, then why don't you explain the needs of cursing then?" I exclaimed.

"Well it's- u," Hidan replied, "I don't know what it fucking is but it's really fucking important!" I shook my head and laughed.

"You're wasting my time." I grumbled as I turned on my heels to leave.

"Fucking fine with me, you're wasting my time anyway!" Hidan shouted after a brief moment of silence. I could hear the sound of his feet as they stomped against the floor in anger. _Strudelu! I don't give a damn! _I marched down the hall towards Yukiko's room. Then I stopped in front Yukiko's room, opened the door and stepped inside. After closing the door I flopped on her bed while wrapping the covers I had on around me securely.

"I can curse… I just never really counted it as important…" I mumbled to myself as I thought about the argument. "I guess that's our worse fight so far. We never really fought like that." I cuddled into Yukiko's bed and closed my eyes.

Konan POV

*as soon as the fight started*

I gasped and took a step back as Hidan launched himself for Aoi. Aoi and Hidan both fell to the floor. Both of them looked extremely angry and as if, they wanted to tear each other's spines out!

"Shouldn't we do something?" I questioned to Akiko. She shook her and turned to stare at me.

"This is how she takes out her anger." She informed, "I'm just happy that it's against Hidan and not the wall or one of us this time."

"This has happened before?" I asked.

"Yeah it has!" Hana exclaimed, "Look at this scar, I got it from her last 'take the anger out on someone' attack." Hana put her arm in front of my face for me to examine. There was thin line that looked to be only an inch long on her dark skin. I shook my head in astonishment.

"And you just let her do this?" I interrogated in disbelief.

"It's either this or she does physical damage to herself." Momo chimed. Hana and Akiko nodded in agreement.

"Either way it's better for her to let out her anger according to Momo." Akiko informed me.

"How so?" I prod.

"Too much anger leads to suicide." Momo answered. I nodded in agreement.

"Leave me alone you stupid bastard!" Aoi shouted. We all stopped our conversation and turned to watch the fight. Aoi and Hidan now stood only a few yards apart from each other but neither of them was trying to kill each other.

"Shut the fuck up, you never listen whenever I have something to fucking say!" Hidan spit at Aoi.

"Who the hell would listen to a stupid bastard who curses in every sentence?" Aoi retorted.

"Ohhhhh!" I heard some male voices and female voices harmonize. I glanced to my sides and saw all my comrades gawking at the fight. _When did they get there?_

"Well bitches like you who don't curse wouldn't understand the needs of cursing!" Hidan insulted. _That's gotta hurt!_

"Oh really, then why don't you explain the needs of cursing then?" Aoi smirked. _This isn't going to end happy… who am I kidding it never was!_

"Well it's- u," Hidan replied, "I don't know what it fucking is but it's really fucking important!" Aoi shook her head and laughed. I fought the urge to laugh myself.

"You're wasting my time," she grumbled as she turned on my heels to leave.

"Fucking fine with me, you're wasting my time anyway!" Hidan shouted after a brief moment of silence. He also turned around and stomped away. After they were both out of sight, I sighed. Pein came to me and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"So who started it this time?" Sasori questioned in a bored tone.

"I bet it was Hidan, un!" Deidara suggested.

"Technically I would blame Yukiko's boss." Momo added. Everyone turned to face her with questioning faces.

"Explain," Kisame commanded.

"Hn," Itachi agreed.

"Tobi wanna know because Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi shouted.

"Shut up Tobi, un!" Deidara shouted at the masked boy.

"Sempai's being mean to Tobi why? Tobi's a good boy but sempai don't like Tobi?" Tobi cried.

"**Shut up Tobi! **If you do you'll be a good boy!" Zetsu agreed with himself for once. Tobi nodded and stood next to Zetsu.

"Yukiko's boss was the one who gave Yukiko her mission." Momo explained.

"And what does that have to do with this?" Sasori inquired.

"Well that means that Yukiko had to go do that mission and leave Aoi sad and waiting," Momo clarified, "So she got angry from the anticipation and Hidan just happened to be the idiot to actually make her snap and taker her anger out on him. Hidan being the volcano he is snapped back and they ended up fighting." Everyone 'oh' in unison and agreed with Momo's deduction.

"That actually explains a l-," I stated.

"Hello guys, sorry I'm late!" I heard Yukiko shout as she walked down the hallway. She waved her hand hello at us.

"Yukiko your home!" Hana shouted. She ran to Yukiko and gave her a hug. Momo and Akiko followed suit and hugged the girl.

"I told you I would be back!" Yukiko grumbled.

"No Aoi said that!" Tobi shouted from next to Zetsu.

"True but- hey where is she?" Yukiko questioned.

"I think she's in your room." Akiko answered.

"Okay," Yukiko nodded, "Why is Hidan sulking on the steps?"

"We'll explain later." Momo motioned for Yukiko to leave. Yukiko smiled and ran down the hall to her room.

Hidan POV

I turned on my heels and stomped towards the staircase. I took a left down the hallway and marched down the stairs. I sat on the bottom step and propped my head up on my fist while my elbows pressed on my lap. _Fucking bitch! _I sighed deeply and frowned.

"I guess I shouldn't have kicked her at least," I mumbled to myself," I could have been a little bit nicer but she needs to fucking understand that we're fucking here for her." _Stupid bitch! Yelling at me, I want to kill her! No one can make a fucking fool out of me and get away with it! I'm going to- I'm going to- apologize. _ "This makes me so fucking angry!" I shouted as I yanked at my hair.

"Hidan what the hell are you doing blocking the stair case?" Yukiko questioned suddenly. I glared at her and scoffed. Then I turned on my heels and left towards the kitchen.

Yukiko POV

I knocked on the door of my room and waited.

"WAIT A MINUTE THIS IS MY ROOM," I exclaimed, "WHY THE HELL AM I KNOCKING?" I twisted the knob and entered. There was a lump lying on my bed, from the sounds of the breathing they were asleep. I dropped my bag on the ground next to the dresser and tiptoed over to my bed.

"AOI WAKE UP!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. Aoi stirred causing the lump moved and from underneath the covers came Aoi's face.

"Y-Yukiko," she cried happily, as she pounced for me in a hug. I hugged her back and set her on the floor.

"I said I would be back didn't I!" I cheered in glee. Aoi nodded, then shook her head and looked confused in the end. I laughed and patted her head.

"I got a present for you that's why I was late," I announced. Aoi looked happy at first and then she put on a serious face.

"What's the catch?" she questioned seriously.

"Hmmm, you have to go and change your clothes to better ones." I stated, "No pajamas!" She looked down at herself and nodded. Then she ran out of the room and shut the door behind her.

Aoi POV

I ran a few doors down and reached my room. I ran in and ran into my walk-in closet. I pulled out a black shirt with skulls on it. Some of the skulls were white while others where blue. Next, I pulled out a pair of black capris and slipped them on along with the shirt. I tossed my pajamas on the ground and kicked them away. After putting on socks, I put on my navy blue and grey slip-on converse and the Jashin necklace Hidan had given me. I also placed two bobby pins in my head to hold back strands of my hair. I smiled and grabbed my black and white stripe jacket and marched out of my room while putting it on.

"Aoi," called out someone as I turned to Yukiko's room. I came to a stop and turned to see Hidan. In his hand was a pack of matches and a pocketknife.

"What do you need?" I questioned in a bored tone as I grabbed the matches and pocketknife. I placed them both in my pocket and waited for his reply.

"Actually I want to-" Hidan finally answered.

"AOI!" Yukiko shouted from her room.

"Wait hold that thought," I interrupted, "I'll be back in a few minutes!" I quickly turned and headed to Yukiko's room. _Hidan can wait…. Hopefully…. _I opened the door to Yukiko's room and stepped in. The room was pitch black and the sound of something slithering was all that was heard.

"Yukiko?" I questioned nervously as the door shut behind me. I reached for the light switch and flicked it on. Then the world froze as Yukiko's room came into view. My breath caught in my throat at the sight before me. Nothing in the world could compare to the heavy atmosphere in the room. Orochimaru was in the room, holding Yukiko in an attempt to silence her. Yukiko was struggling to get out of his grip on her mouth. Orochimaru just stood there smirking at me with a glint of evil in his snakelike eyes.

"Hello Aoi," Orochimaru greeted as he held Yukiko tighter, "Sssssssssssso nice to sssssssssssee you." Yukiko sounded some muffled sounds as if she was trying to speak. I swallowed the lump in my throat and glared at the snake man.

"What do you want?" I questioned with threats in my voice. Orochimaru smirked and walked closer to me. The whole time he dragged Yukiko along with him and her feet rubbed against the hardwood floor.

"What do I want?" he repeated, "I want power. My new power though doessssss need a female sssssssssubject." He snickered and glanced at Yukiko.

"You wouldn't," I glared.

"Oh and I would my dear Aoi." He responded with a sneer.

"Let her go and take me instead!" I exclaimed pointing to myself. Yukiko's eye's widened and she yet again tried to say something.

"Hmmmmm, let's see I get either you or this girl," Orochimaru pondered, "but who sssssssssayssssssss I can't just take both of you?" He snickered more as I glared at him.

"Let her go and take me instead." I wagered pointing to myself yet again.

"And what if I don't let her go?" the snake man mused.

"I'll scream." I threatened.

"Then I'll sssssssslice her throat." He countered. I shook my head and he laughed. "I like you, you got a deal but any resssssssissssssssstance from you and I'll kill you both and maybe some of your other friendssssssss too." I nodded and he tossed Yukiko towards her bed. Yukiko missed landing on the bed and landed on top of her nightstand. Her lamp fell sideways and shattered on the floor. Yukiko watched with horror in her eyes as I walked over to Orochimaru.

Orochimaru sent a spine-shattering sneer at Yukiko and then turned to me. I glanced at Yukiko with determination and waved. A small fake smile played on my lips as I waved to Yukiko. She looked away and then stared at me again.

"Yukiko I-" my sentence was silence by a hard blow across the head. My body dropped forward as I began to go limp and darkness engulfed me. The last thing I heard was the sound of feet and the sound of my speeding heartbeat.

Yukiko POV

I rushed over to wear the snake man was and attempted to get back Aoi. He shoved me backwards causing me to hit the floor and lose balance. I crawled on the floor and regained my posture while I manage to stand up. Next thing I know something hit me across the head. My head snapped backwards as the object hit me. My body fell back and I landed on the floor yet again. I held my head in pain and rubbed at my eyes as my vision blurred. _Where is a gun when I need one?_ I heard the sound of slithering and then a loud crash and whoosh sound. I looked up from my spot on the ground and they were gone.

_I was too late…_ I pushed myself up and glanced around the room in disbelief. A large green and brown book lay on the ground a few feet away from me. I picked it up and examined it in anger. The book was labeled 'Orochimaru's book on inter-dimensional travel'. There was a soft knock at my door, I turned around and stomped to the door. Before I got the chance to open it konan peered her head through.

"Yukiko is everything all right?" She questioned as I allowed her to enter my room further. I shook my head and glanced at the book in my hand.

"Nothing is right and it won't be until we get her back." I growled still staring at the book in my hand.

"What do you mean? What happened?" Konan questioned frantically, "Who is missing and who took her?"

"Aoi was taken by Orochimaru," I stated as I came to a realization, "AOI WAS TAKEN BY OROCHIMARU!" The words rang through the air as the book dropped to the floor. Within moments the rest of the Akatsuki and all my friends were at the doorway with Konan.

"What?" growled Hidan, "The fucking snake got her? How the fuck did this happen?"

"Calm down Hidan I'm sure that Yukiko can explain." Momo reassured.

"Explain bitch!" Hidan snapped at me.

"It's all my fault…" I whispered, "If I hadn't called her she wouldn't have…" I shook my head in anger.

"Yukiko don't blame yourself!" Hana exclaimed. The others nodded behind her.

"How did he get here and where did he go?" Sasori interrogated.

"I think he got here using jutsu and I have an idea of where he went." I pulled the book of the floor and handed it to Kakuzu.

"What is it?" Tobi questioned. Everyone shot him a wtf face.

"A book you idiot, un!" Deidara snapped at Tobi. Everyone glanced back at Kakuzu and stared.

"It says 'Orochimaru's book on inter-dimensional travel'." Kakuzu announced. Everyone stayed silent after he announced.

"That means-" Deidara began.

"Yes he's the reason we are in this world." Pein announced. Everyone nodded and turned to face the leader waiting for instructions.

"We will have to travel back to our world and get back Aoi," Pein declared the plan, "AT the base we have something that can be used to track her. We will get her back and bring her to this world again."

"How many days will this take?" Sasori questioned.

"It will take a few days to learn and perform the jutsu," Kakuzu responded as he flipped through the book.

"A few days?" I questioned bewildered. Kakuzu nodded and all eyes were on me.

"Is there a problem with that?" Kakuzu asked.

"Yes there is," I snapped, "The fucking snake bastard said he needed a new subject to test out his new experiment! We don't know what the fuck he's going to do to her and the more time we waste the more time he'll have for his experiment!" Everyone stared at me with wide eyes.

"Why did you say this earlier?" Pein questioned.

"That doesn't matter!" I snapped, "What matters most is getting her back!" Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Then give us two days and we will be ready to go," Kakuzu growled. I nodded and sighed again. _Aoi please hold on! _The whole time Hidan was silent and grim looking in the corner.

* * *

><p>That's it for this chapter. In the next one, you will read about the horrors in a pedophiles lab!<p>

SO

Comment/review or else Orochimaru will get you and experiment on you too!


	13. Beatings and Answers

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE AKATSUKI IN ANY WAY; ALL RIGHTS OF NARUTO CHARACTERS GO TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO! ONLY THE STORY BELONGS TO ME AND ME ONLY!

Yukiko: Yo, I'm Yukiko! I'm Very good friends with the creator in reality! So as you probably already know I didn't die! (Cheers)

Me: Because that would kill my plot and stuff…

Yukiko: So you don't care if I die?

Me: No (lies)

**Bold typing= black side of Zetsu (when he's speaking or POV-ing) **

Normal typing= white side of Zetsu (when he's speaking or POV-ing)

**WARNING:** contains the potty mouth of a bad Hidan and Yukiko, and some minor perverted things… just saying…

* * *

><p>Aoi POV<p>

I heard the silent sound of another's breathing nearby. Their breath sounded normal and the place I felt my body was upon was hard and damp. Slowly I opened my eyes and blinked a couple of times to adjust my vision. My vision cleared and I pushed my body up to sitting position. This was a bad move since my arms were weak. I fell back down to the floor, hard, and on top of my arms. I heard a low chuckle from across the room. I looked up with a glare ready to shred to pieces the person who laughed. My eyes widened as I saw Sasuke Uchiha staring at me with an almost amused smile.

"How the hell did you get here?" I questioned.

"Hn," he responded with the famous Uchiha glare.

"Hey I was talking to you chicken butt head!" I pointed at the Uchiha in sheer anger. My arm slump down to the floor seconds after the words left my mouth. _Shit, now he's gonna kill me!_ As I braced myself for what was to come nothing happened. Sasuke did not move closer or farther away from me. He simply put on a frown and glared at me.

"You're very different from your brother," I commented after moments of silence, "Help me up." Sasuke looked shocked about the comment about his brother but he walked over to me and started to help me up.

"My brother, how do you know him?" he questioned as he positioned me by the wall he was at. In his voice, you could hear slight curiosity but his expression showed no interest.

"He and I are friends." I replied. Sasuke shook his head and let out a chuckle.

"You're trying to tell me that my brother, the almighty Itachi Uchiha, is friends with a girl like you?" He mused. I nodded and he burst out laughing. His laughter erupted through the small room we were in. The room I noticed was rather small. It was also dark, damp and greenish looking. The only light was coming from a lantern hanging at the top of the room but the lantern couldn't even light up a small cardboard box.

"Yeah, he and I are friends," I repeated. Sasuke shook his head in disbelief and stared at me emotionless.

"How the hell would I have known that the person sleeping for three days in my cell would turn out to be friends with my brother?" He questioned mostly to himself rather than me.

"Three days?" I exclaimed in pure shock. My arms flung up in the air and the action caused me tip sideways. I attempted to push myself up but only managed halfway before I fell down again. Sasuke chuckled darkly and left me to struggle on the floor.

"Sssssssssasssssssssssuke," I heard the hiss if the snake man's voice pierces through the poorly lighted room. I glanced up at the doorway and saw said snake standing there. There was a big frown plastered on his disgusting white skin. From what I could see from the floor was Orochimaru standing at the doorway and Kabuto standing behind him. The four-eyed man was smirking at me as I gathered all the strength I had and pushed my body off the ground for a better view. Sasuke got up just as soon as Orochimaru was about to call him, he struts over to the pedophile and four-eyed loser. After looking at them both in the eyes, he walked out of the room. Orochimaru turned after giving me a sneer. Kabuto moved out of his way as his master walked out of the room.

Kabuto dropped his gaze down to me as soon as his master left.

"I see why lord Orochimaru picked you as the person to try out his new experiment." Kabuto announced. I glared at him with the best scowl I could manage. "Seems like you survived this phase; the other phases are no biggy. Probably you'll black out within a year for about a month. Then you'll feel the effects."

"What effects?" I questioned with a deadly growl. Kabuto chuckled and turned to close the door.

"Why should I tell you?" he responded as he left the room.

"Because I was the test subject," I shouted as loud as I could. All I heard was the sound of his feet as he walked away. _Stupid four-eyes… then again, I'm a four-eye too… LOL! _I rubbed my temples slowly trying to ease the headache that had sneaked up on me. The feeling in my leg started to return soon after and I pushed myself up to my feet. I walked over to the door cautiously, just in case someone walked in. I reached for where a knob should be and saw nothing but a one-side lock and no doorknob or handle.

"What the hell?" I screeched as I kicked the door with all the force I could muster. That force wasn't much since I was still feeling the effects of sleeping for, apparently, two days. My foot knocked on the door softly but the blow caused me to hop back as the door slid open. Kabuto stood at the doorway with a tray in his hands. He stared at me who know stood in the farthest corner of the wall. I pressed my body back the furthest I could into the cement and dirt wall.

"The little kitty is now afraid I see," Kabuto mused, "regret your decision?" My eyes widened at the revelation that he knew.

"Of course not!" I shouted with a glare. I glared into the man's eyes and he sneered back. _This idiot I want to kill him!_

"Here's your food," Kabuto finally stated his purpose, "I don't know why we feed you since you're now just an experiment." He sighed, "But Lord Orochimaru insisted on feeding you." I eyed the food suspiciously, as I held the tray in my hands. Kabuto turned to leave through the still open door. As he turned, I grabbed the bowl of rice and through it at the back of his head. The bowl smashed into his ponytail and spilled over the lower half of his head and shoulders. He quickly whirled around with his fist raised to attack. I lifted the cup of hot tea and tossed it but I missed. His fist connected hard with my jaw and I fell to my left.

I gripped my cheek as a throbbing sensation was produced. _I was expecting t-_ Kabuto's foot encountered my stomach as I was gripping my cheek. The air was blown out of me as collided into the wall. I glared up at the four-eyes with hatred in my eyes and he simply frowned back. He growled under his breath as I flashed him a grin.

"You do realize the situation you're in," Kabuto threatened, "We will experiment on you some more in a couple of days." Na spine shattering sneer played on top his lips.

"Well, do YOU realize that you're friends with a pedophile?" I chuckled. I felt a hand smack my already swollen cheek. Kabuto glared down at me with hatred in his eyes.

"Shut up you stupid slut!" he shouted in sheer anger, "Lord Orochimaru is not a pedophile!"

"Yeah and you're not a four-eyes either," I mused. This earned me a kick on my head. My head throbbed but all I did was grin up at Kabuto and showed no weakness. He turned to leave the room with the empty tray in his hand.

"By the way," as I said this Kabuto turned to listen, "Who are you calling a slut? Considering you're friends with a pedophile you must not be a virgin." Kabuto blushed about ten shades of red and threw the tray at me. I caught it with both hands and he slammed the door behind him. _I have to get out of here!_

Yukiko POV

For them to learn the jutsu took longer than expected. Two days already passed and by what Itachi told me about Orochimaru, Aoi could be dead! I paced back and forth in the living room while trying to calm my nerves. Deidara, Itachi, Akiko, Sasori, Tobi, Hidan, Zetsu and I were all in the living room. Hana, Momo, and Kisame were all in the kitchen making food. Kakuzu and Pein were exploring the jutsu. I had been pacing for almost the whole day since yesterday. Now it was like 7:45 Pm and I was still pacing.

"You should sit down and wait, un," Deidara suggested. I shot the bomber a glared telling him to shut up.

"Yukiko-chan, Tobi no think Yukiko-chan should walk around so much." Tobi stated, "Yukiko-chan could get tired." I glared at Tobi and stuck my middle finger at him. Tobi whimpered and cried to Zetsu.

"Look what you done now. **The idiot won't shut up for a while now!**" Zetsu accused.

"It's your fault!" Sasori accused. I bowed my head and glared daggers at the floor.

"I know it's my fault," I whispered in a harsh yet sad tone, "you don't need to remind me."

"Wait Yukiko, that's not what they meant!" Akiko shouted as she came up to me.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU GETTING ALL FUCKING WORKED UP FOR BITCH?" Hidan snarled, "YOU'RE GOING TO FUCKING BLAME YOURSELF BUT IT'S NOT GONNA MAKE ANYTHING FUCKING BETTER IS IT? NO! NOW JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU STUPID HEATHEN BEFORE I SACRIFICE YOU'RE FUCKING ASS TO JASHIN-SAMA!" I froze as his words hit my ears. I glanced at everyone around the room but all eyes were on me. Sasori and Itachi's expressions were blank. Deidara, Akiko, and Zetsu's face said they agreed with what Hidan just said. Tobi's face was unreadable under the mask but he was nodding in agreement.

I sighed and held back the tears that were approaching my eyes.

"It's just that I miss her and I get the feeling that something bad happened to her." I whispered. Akiko gave me a tight hug just as Pein and Kakuzu walked in. I stared at them waiting for them to tell us the new information on their progress.

"We have completed and perfected he jutsu." Kakuzu announced. From the kitchen, I could hear the clatter of plates and then everyone was in the living room.

"We will cast the jutsu tomorrow morning since we will need our rest," Pein continued in an almighty tone, "We, the akatsuki, will go and retrieve your friend. You girls will stay here-"

"No we won't!" I growled just as soon as he declared the plan.

"Yes you will," Pein demanded in a growl, "That's an order."

"I don't take orders from you!" I spit back, "I am my own person and I am going!"

"Yeah me too!" Akiko, Hana and Momo shouted together. We all glared at him as the room became annoyingly silent.

"Well then suit yourself," Pein sighed, "Tomorrow we leave. Kakuzu and I made it so the jutsu can take us to the hideout, our hideout. There we will stock up on supplies and use a scroll we have to find Aoi. Hopefully, he still has not conducted experiments on her and she is still sane." I glared at him as he said the last part but nodded.

"Then it's decided," Pein announced. Everyone nodded some more and started to get to making dinner and getting things ready.

Aoi POV

Kabuto had brought me more to eat a few hours later but the result was the same. I was hit, he was angry and then a tray was thrown at me. More hours passed and I came to develop a plan. Kabuto walked in the poorly lighted room and dropped the tray in front of me. So far, it was two beatings from him but the physical damage was nothing compared to the sadness and guilt Yukiko felt. _I wonder how she's doing, I hope she's not eating herself out or blaming herself…_ Kabuto left the room with a frown on his face. As he did, I blew a raspberry at him along with the tray.

"What?" he exclaimed as soon as the tray hit him. He whirled around and started to pull at my hair. Next, he punched me in my still swollen cheek. Kabuto Kicked me on my head a few times, as I covered myself. The whole time not a sound came from as he abused me.

"This should teach you a lesson," he growled as soon as he slammed the door shut. I smirked as I held the kunai in my hand. _Thanks a lot four-eye!_ I twirled the kunai in my hand and smirked at how my plan was coming into order. A smile played on my lips as I chuckled lightly. _If someone saw this, they might think I'm crazy!_ I slumped down on the floor facing the door. Sasuke had not come back all day and most likely, he was 'training' with Orochimaru at this moment. _I wonder if I should tell him about what's going to happen… Hmmmmm… Well if I ever see him again! I'm escaping tonight! _A small laugh escaped my lips once again.

The door opened with a squeak and in walked Sasuke. Quickly I put the kunai behind my back and stared at the Uchiha. Light entered the room as he walked in. His face looked distressed and tired. He stumbled in and slump down in the corner farthest away from me. Then the door closed causing the light to be dim yet again. I heard light panted breaths as Sasuke's tired eyes burned into mine. I put the Kunai at the bottom of my pants underneath the layer. Then I got up and walked to the Uchiha. He glared at me, as if staring would kill me, as I sat next to him.

"What's wrong?" I questioned poking his cheek. He grabbed my finger tightly and twisted it.

"Go away." He growled as his grip on my finger tightened.

"Do you want to know what the pedophile is planning to do to you?" I probed as I tried to pull away my finger. He let it go and stared at me waiting.

"He's going to try and take your body," I explained, "you should escape before he does."

"How do you know this?" Sasuke interrogated.

"Well, um… it's kinda complicated but- uh…" I stuttered trying to find a way to explain it to him.

"Tell me now," he growled as he grasped my hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Okay, okay." I gave up, "I-I'm not from this world. The pedophile brought me here but I don't know how. In my world, you guys are just a TV series and book series. The show centers on your friend Naruto."

"He is not my friend!" Sasuke shouted crunching my hand.

"Okay then," I reassured, "But in the manga Orochimaru tried to steal your body but you won."

"Then if I won what's the point of warning me?" Sasuke spat. I shrugged my shoulders and attempted to walk away. Sasuke pulled me back down by the hand he was still holding. I fell to my bottom and tried to pull away my hand. Sasuke let it go and I got up to leave yet again. This time he let me go and I sat at the corner in front of the door. Silence filled the room; nothing could be heard inside or outside the room.

"I'm going to sleep." Sasuke announced. I nodded and waited for an hour to past before getting ready to start my escape. I tiptoed to the door and took out the bobby pin from my hair. I positioned it at the lock and started turning it every way and so. Soon I heard a click and the door creaked open. I took one last glance at Sasuke before checking the empty hallway. I sighed, put the bobby pin away, and took out the kunai instead. I took small light steps as I took the right side of the hallway. I broke out into a silent jog and checked everywhere as I ran. Behind me was nothing, in front of me was nothing and on my sides were walls. I came to a stop when I noticed an open door.

I glanced everywhere and inside the room before entering. This room was lighted better than the previous room and papers and scrolls were neatly stacked. On the table where there was a chair, a few papers lay scattered. I shuffled through papers as my eyes widened at their contents. Pictures if the akatsuki and information was on each paper. Every member was listed except for Deidara and Hidan. I shuffled through more papers as I came to a stop. The paper in my hand had my name on it. No picture was on this file considering they didn't have one. I read the paper with my hands trembling.

It read: _Aoi, 20 years old, Blood type O-, 5 ft, dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, and test subject one. _My hand trembled and I threw the paper down on the table. I quickly took out the lighter I had taken from Hidan and lit the papers. The papers lit quickly and the fire engulfed the whole table. Papers crumbled black and soon turned into ash.

"What are you doing?" I heard Kabuto's voice. I turned to see the henchman standing at the doorway. I took a step back and he followed. He neared me in a matter of seconds and all that was standing between my escape was he. He took another step and I launched myself for the door. Somehow, I made but before I could shut the door on him, a hand grasped my wrist. Fear and adrenaline pushed through my veins as I stabbed Kabuto in the arm with the kunai. Kabuto screamed and let go of my wrist.

The sound of my heart beating loudly was all I heard as I ran down the hallway. Soon enough I noticed a figure standing at the end. I skid to a stop when I saw Sasuke holding his sword. _So this is how I die… well it was a good run. _Sasuke walked to me and held out his sword. I stared at it dumbfounded.

"Take it." He stated.

"Aren't you going to kill me?" I questioned still dumbfounded.

"You helped me so I'll help you," Sasuke replied, "Take it. The way to the exit is that way." I took the sword and nodded thanks to him.

"I'll tell your brother a message is you want me to," I offered.

"Tell him… t-that I mi- that I want to kill him!" Sasuke replied. I nodded with a soft smile and ran to the right where Sasuke had pointed the exit. _For all I know he's lying and is just trying to get me killed. Why would he Sasuke Uchiha try to help someone? Even worse, he just met me and I'm a girl too. He probably wants me to deliver that message to his brother. I wonder how there all doing and how I'm going to get back. Yukiko don't blame yourself._ I ran down the narrow hallway and soon I could feel cold air on me. _So, he didn't lie but why?_

I ran through the nights and listened to the pounding noise in my ears. My heart thumped loudly as adrenaline urged me forward. I had only started running but my feet were aching, my chest was aching and my lungs were squeezing every gasp of air I took and turning it into nothing. The only thing pushing me forward was fear. Fear caused adrenaline, the light feeling in my head, and the cold sweat at the back of my neck. _Everything could have been worse. I could have been there, soon to be experimented on, so to suffer the effects they talked of. I could have gotten a third eye or more fingers or even worse gotten a curse mark._ I grabbed at my neck and checked to see if they were a curse mark but it was scratch free.

_What did he do to me? I don't feel any different and I know the changes will not happen now according to Kabuto. What if I grow wings or the experiment fails and I die! Yukiko would miss me, Akiko would cry, Hana and Momo would most likely cry too. I don't want to see them cry. _Tears started to well up in my eyes at the thought of my friends crying. _No can't cry, must be strong, and can't forget! _The tears disappeared as I ran faster. I jumped over tree trunks as my surroundings changed. _I should stop._ I started to slow down a bit but urged my legs to go faster. _No they could be right behind me! _

The horrible fear of being found and experimented again urged me forward. My feet pounded over the hard, dark ground as my hair flapped at my neck. My arms pumped at my sides as my chest heave. My head felt light and my eyes were finally adjusted to the dark. I could see trees coming a few seconds before they came. _I wonder how the Akatsuki is doing. Hopefully they won't kill my friends considering their lives are wagered by what I say. Especially after that talk. _I shuddered remember that horrible talk I had with the Akatsuki and how my life ended up threatened along with my friends.

I gasped out loudly and held my mouth with both of my hands.

"OH MY GOSH ITACHI'S GOING TO KILL ME!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. Quickly I clasped my mouth shut and shook my head. _He's going to kill me for telling Sasuke I know him. Then he's going to bring me back to life just to kill me again. _My eyes grew wider at the thought of the torture he could cause me. _But then again I could lie and say I only saw him- no! Then Sasuke going to kill me if he finds me for not passing along the message. True but I might not even see the akatsuki or my friends ever again if the pedophile gets me. _

"STRUDELU! I'M SCREWD!" I shouted even louder than my scream of terror from before. _If Pein finds out that, I leaked information he'll also assassinate me! They all will! Especially after that talk!_

FLASHBACK

"Hey Aoi come here for a second," Sasori called out from the behind me. I sighed and set down my paintbrush. I followed the puppet as he led me to the library. He shut the door behind him after I entered.

"What do you need Sasori?" I questioned slightly annoyed that he was wasting my time. Sasori said nothing, he simply turned around to face me. Suddenly the whole Akatsuki had surrounded me. They came out of nowhere and scared the living whit out of me. I jumped back slightly as their eyes bored into mine.

"D-don't do that you scared me," I whined. Pein cleared his throat calling attention to himself.

"You can pretty much guess why you're here right?" Pein questioned. I shook my head and heard a groan from behind me.

"You're fucking here because we need to fucking threaten you!" Hidan exclaimed. I raised an eyebrow at Pein.

"Hidan you didn't need to put it that way," Kakuzu grumbled as he smacked the albino on top of the head.

"Shut the fuck up! I can fucking explain however the fuck I want, fucking heathen." Hidan spat back. I chuckled lightly as the two men argued a bit more. Then they started to lift up furniture and tossing it at each other.

"HEY YOU BREAK IT YOU PAY FOR IT!" I shouted loudly. Both men froze and Kakuzu urged Hidan to put down the still intact chairs. They came back to the circle with the rest of them to surround me.

"What did I do to deserve this? Oh yeah I forgot I allowed S-rank criminals in the house!" I mumbled to myself," No consequences in that right? Wrong!" All eyes were on me as I let out a groan of distress.

"Listen girl let me put it in plain words," Pein gestured towards me. My eyes trained on him listening to what he had to say. "You will not tell anybody about us, You will not talk about our past or deaths, you will not share any information regarding to us or our organization unless we ask you to. Otherwise, you and your little friends will be eradicated from this world."

"Okay so tell me one thing," I replied.

"What?" He questioned in a superior tone.

"Why would I be stupid enough to risk me and my friend's lives?" I asked in a nonchalant tone, "Considering you have been here for over a month now, why would I choose to go ahead and get ourselves killed."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Hidan screeched.

"What I'm saying is don't you think I would have said something by now?" I responded, "The day you came I had already devised a plan to keep my mouth shut. My friends only know who you are vaguely so I didn't need to worry about them. Considering how I chose to act towards you guys they just followed along and told nobody. So, you do not need to worry about information being leaked about you guys. Hah, hah you should have seen the looks on your faces thinking that you were going to threaten me. Hah that's too funny." I broke away from the circle and left laughing. Behind me, I could hear the whispers of confusions and the last thing I saw was Pein's look of approval.

END OF FLASHBACK

Yukiko POV

Morning came slow for me. I felt like I slept for days but when woke up I felt like I slept for five minutes after five days of no sleep. I groaned and quickly dressed, brushed my teeth, grabbed two of my most useful, tiniest and lightweight guns. I stuffed the guns inside my special gun holding belt hoops. I walked out the door of my room to see Hana, Momo and Akiko doing the same. We all glanced at each other and headed down stairs. The Akatsuki was already awake and dressed. They all had sandwiches in their hands except for Pein, Kakuzu, Tobi, Konan and Sasori. Konan ran to the kitchen and handed us some sandwiches. After we were all done eating Pein made us stand in a circle holding onto each other's hands. The akatsuki had the clothes they came with except for Deidara who was just wearing a pair of jeans and t-shirt. Hidan was also wearing a random t-shirt considering he came with none.

"Are we all set?" Kakuzu grumbled. We all nodded and I squeezed Akiko and Hana's hands next to me. Pein shouted some random gibberish that I couldn't, and wouldn't try to, understand. Then all of a sudden, my body felt light as if I was floating. I glanced around me as colors began to surround us. The colors were dark and horrid, they seemed to signify death and other things near this topic. If this was the jutsu causing this I might as well say, it has a horrible way of showing it. The colors started to spin faster and faster until all I could see was a rapid spinning blur. Soon my body jerked forward and I closed my eyes. The feeling of flying hit me again as I felt a gush of wind engulf my body. I open my eyes slowly and saw the sky.

I glanced from side to side and saw the sky; clouds passed me and the others were there too. It was a rather sunny day and the ground was quickly approaching us. Trees, a waterfall and a medium size mountain could be seen from my view. Next to me, Akiko was screaming at the top of her lungs and Hidan was telling her to shut up from her right. Hana was laughing like a crazy person and Hidan shot her a 'wtf' face. Laughter slipped from my lips and then it turned into mad guffaws as I realized I was practically flying. Hidan shot me a wtf face and cursed under his breath about girls being stupid.

"You do realize we're falling right?" commented Sasori in a monotone voice. I stopped laughing and stared at my surroundings. _Holy shit!_

"Fucking shit! I forgot!" I screeched curling up into a fetal position. I tried to drown out the sound of all my friends screaming in terror at once and succeeded in only hearing there muffled screams by covering my ears. Then I felt a pair of arms pull me to a body and felt no wind anymore. I opened my eyes slowly and saw we were now in front of the waterfall. Said waterfall was ginormous and the water looked toasty warm under the burning hot sun.

"Come on, let's go." Pein commanded in an almighty voice as he headed towards the waterfall. I stood up and bumped into Hidan who in return glared. Before I got the chance to apologize, he turned away and headed to the others. Shrugging my shoulder, I followed along and stood with the group. Pein did these super-fasts, ninja like, cool hand signs that I figured must be a jutsu. _But for what? _I watched as the waterfall split in two and my mouth hung open. _How the fuck did, he do that?_ I stood there, mouth agape as everyone walked into the hole.

Zetsu turned around and saw me standing. He sighed and dragged me inside the waterfall.

"Never seen a waterfall split in half?" he questioned. I shook my head. "**Have you been fucking living under a rock?**" I shook my head harder.

"Yeah because it's so normal to see a waterfall split in half." I commented sarcastically as he led me down the dark corridor. Zetsu laughed darkly and I rolled my eyes. _This is going to be a long day…_

* * *

><p>Sorry I haven't updated in a while but this chapter was fun to write and I kept changing it until I decided to end it where it was. The stories going good so far I guess.<p>

I cleared up some questions that most likely have been on your mind for a while. Such as: 'why does the Akatsuki not kill those girls?' And 'how the hell did they get there?' and 'how will they get back?"

Yeah so answers! Review and stuff. Flames allowed but not too harshly please. If you manage to get this far in the story. Does anyone even read these? Am I writing them for nothing. Tell me so I at least know!


	14. Meeting with three Jashinist

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE AKATSUKI IN ANY WAY; ALL RIGHTS OF NARUTO CHARACTERS GO TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO! ONLY THE STORY BELONGS TO ME AND ME ONLY!

Momo: Yes, that's right scream to the world your feelings and thoughts! It will help you mentally!

Me: SHUT UP! (In Momo's ear)

Momo: Not at me! (Covering ears and running)

**Bold typing= black side of Zetsu (when he's speaking or POV-ing) **

Normal typing= white side of Zetsu (when he's speaking or POV-ing)

**WARNING:** contains the potty mouth of a bad Hidan and Yukiko, and some minor perverted things… just saying…

* * *

><p>Aoi POV<p>

After I was done with my mental breakdown, I continued running. The sheeted sword was still in my hands and was mostly a dead wait to me. I'm not sure for how long I was running but it must have been long since the sun was rising. My feet ache and my legs felt like jelly. My chest aches from trying to breathe and run. In the end, I kept holding and releasing my breath in long pauses. This seemed to help me become light headed instead. I continued running through the never-ending forest sighed as the sun set its place in the sky. _I don't think I can go on much longer… _My eyelids fluttered as I tried to maintain my pace. Soon enough I tripped over something and crashed down on the floor.

"Ugh!" I bit my tongue as I fell and landed on my face. _Ouch, that hurt! _I laid my head on the ground and cussed under my breath at the sun. My eyelids started to fall and then I was immersed in darkness. The darkness comforted me and shortly I could feel nothing. _A nap won't kill me…_

Yukiko POV

They handed us various light weapons and gave us pouches to carry them on. All that was left was for them to find a scroll they desperately needed.

"Can't you use a ninja hound or something?" Akiko complained. Itachi shot her a look and Hana stuck her tongue out at the man.

"We don't have ninja hounds." Kisame responded to her question as he ushered the Uchiha out of the room. The Uchiha stayed and took a seat on a battered old couch. It groaned as the Uchiha's weight was dumped on top of its old springs.

"Then what do you use to find people?" I added to the conversation.

"A scroll or intelligence." Sasori responded as he walked in with a fully dressed Deidara.

"Then what are we still doing here?" annoyance sounded in my voice as I stated my question. Sasori shook his head and smirked.

"Brat, we don't have any intelligence on the snake bastard and we are currently searching for the scroll." He growled impatiently.

"Who lost the scroll danna, un?" Deidara questioned.

"Hidan." Both sides of Zetsu responded as he came from the nearby wall, "**But I found it. **No, I did! **No, it was I, I saw it first! **You lie, I saw it first!"

"It doesn't matter who found it," I shouted, "Now that you have it, you can use it!"

"True. **The bitch is right!**" Zetsu tossed the scroll to Pein who was standing in the room the whole time. Konan, Kakuzu, Hidan, and Tobi stood next to him. Pein opened the scroll and cleared his throat.

Hidan POV

"The only jutsu that is available at the moment is one that consists of having something of the person we are looking for." Pein explained, "Does anyone have something that belongs to Aoi?"

"Here fucking heathen," I handed the leader a small figure that represented the Jashinist sign.

"Isn't this your rosary?" He responded with a glare.

"Fuck yeah but this one Aoi fucking made for me," I replied as I scratched the back of my head, "Since I gave her my old one." Everyone stared at me as if they couldn't believe the words coming out of my mouth.

"Aww, how cute Hidan as a crush on Aoi!" Konan squealed. I blushed and backed away.

"No I fucking don't!" I shouted as I backed away from the group. I felt my face become hot as they all laughed at me.

"Shut the fuck up or else I'll sacrifice all you fucking heathens to Jashin-sama!" I shouted as I lifted my scythe up in a threatening angle.

"Don't worry your secret is safe with us Hidan-chan," Sasori teased with a sneer. _I want to smack that sneer of his puppet-ass face!_ I growled and Pein cleared his throat.

"Well then let us go so we can get back his soon to be girlfriend." The leader announced in a mocking tone. I fought the urged to jump the bastard right then and there. He quickly made some hand signs and held out the rosary. The rosary glowed and a light started to point north.

"Tobi knows what way we should go!" Tobi shouted as we headed outside. We all stared at him waiting. "That way!" The masked boy/man pointed north. I faced palmed.

"When I get the chance imma fucking sacrifice you," I muttered under my breath as we began our fast paced walked. _This is going to take days at the pace we're going!_ Nobody seemed to realize this as we continued walking for about three hours. The sun had risen signifying it was morning now. The time difference between this world and the other world only seemed to about three hours. I grumbled to myself at the thought at what the snake bastard and his four-eyed fuck toy could be doing to her. Not to mention the weasel's younger brother Sas-gay was there too! _That bastard had better not touch her or else I'll sacrifice his ass!_

"Girls get onto our backs so we can go faster." Pein sighed after realizing how long this was taking. I grabbed Yukiko, one of Aoi's closes friend, and swung her over my shoulder. She landed on my back with an 'oof' sound.

"What the fuck was that for?" She screeched as she attempted to get off me.

"I'll carry you, you fucking heathen!" I shouted as the girl stopped struggling. She glared at me and stared at me in the eyes. My eyes always betray me since Yukiko seemed to understand what I was getting at. She nodded and smiled at me amused.

"Okay is everyone set?" Pein interrogated. We all nodded after adjusting the girls the girls on our backs. I had Yukiko on my back, Zetsu had Hana in his arms, Kakuzu had Akiko on his back and by the looks of it, he wasn't happy. Momo was on Itachi's back and she looked completely terrified. I shook my head and began to run with the group. Pein and Konan were at the front having a conversation and running. Kakuzu, Deidara, Sasori, Itachi and Kisame were all running nearby each other having some other conversation and following Pein and konan. I was at the back with Yukiko on my back.

"So what do you want to know about Aoi?" She questioned in a whisper.

"Everything, I want to fucking know everything about her, bitch." I replied I a low demanding growl.

"Sure," she giggled, "You know I got a picture of the two of you at the beach. In the picture, you and her are hugging while sleeping. It's so funny to look at. To me it seems as though you guys are already a couple." She laughed once more as we remembered that day. "I really miss her," she whispered. Her voice was filled with guilt. Guilt also hit my chest as I remembered the fight we had.

"How long have you fucking known her?" I questioned changing the subject.

"Since we were in middle school." She responded.

"I don't know what the fuck 'middle school' is!"

"Since we were eleven years old but Momo has known her since they were eight."

"Wow, that's so fucking long! Bitch, why did you stay with her considering how weird she was?"

"I don't know it's just that you can get attached to her very easily and she makes enemies quickly too." Her eyes looked distant, "We stick with her because she needs us and because we need her. She's our friend." I nodded and gave Yukiko a small grin.

"Bitch, am I your friend too?" I whispered," I never head a friend I didn't kill."

"Of course, I'm your friend!" she responded, "So is Hana, Akiko, Momo, Aoi and the whole Akatsuki."

"No, the Akatsuki are not fucking friends," I corrected, "We are merely shitty comrades."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Yukiko hissed, "They are you're friends! Are you blind or something? Don't you see the way they treat you? They treat you like a family would treat one of its members! The Akatsuki is one big family and I'm friends with all of you."

"But they fucking treat me bad," I exclaimed.

"No, they treat you like family." Yukiko corrected.

"That's what a fuck of a family is like?"

"Yes," she responded with care in her tone.

"Tell me more about Aoi, tell me about her family." I demanded changing the subject.

"Her family kicked her out once she was old enough to live on her own. They never really cared much about her and once they found out how strange she was they completely ignored her." She explained, "So we all moved out of our parents' house and bought a mansion with the money we had saved up. My parents, Akiko and Momo's gave us some money for us to finish our education. We were all scholarship students and ahead for our age. We were on our last years of schools."

"Wow," was all I could say.

"Don't worry Aoi doesn't miss them and she doesn't care for them anymore either." She added, "Our parents don't give a damn about us anymore and we pretty much aren't welcomed back at their place." I shook my head at the thought of how Aoi would have reacted.

"Hey Hidan?" Yukiko called for my attention.

"What bitch?" I snapped.

"Why do you like Aoi?" she surprisingly questioned.

"Huh? Wait a minute bitch I don't have to answer that fucking question!" I screeched.

"Yes you do, so I can help you hook up with her." She teased.

"I don't need your fucking help, heathen! I can do it myself!" as soon as the words left my mouth everyone became quiet. Kakuzu slowed and appeared next to me.

"What the fuck are you yelling about idiot?" he grumbled.

"Fuck off heathen!" I cussed in response. The girl on my back burst out laughing and quieted down as I shot her a glare.

"Yukiko what did you do?" Akiko questioned her wild friend.

"Only tease him," she snickered. Akiko shot her a disapproving glance and Yukiko laughed some more.

"Well tone it down or else we'll lose the element of surprise." Kakuzu scowled. His eyebrows knitted together showing his disapproval of my noise.

"What- fucking-ever dipshit." I mumbled as I speed up to the others. I heard Kakuzu grumble something that sounded similar to 'damned immortal masochist brat'.

Aoi POV

I opened my eyes slowly and was met with a sideways world. My skin felt nice under the warm but it was starting to annoy me. My eyes were slightly blurry and I felt refreshed. _Where the hell- oh yeah…_ I slowly lifted my head and pushed my body up of the ground. I sighed as my limbs stretched and cracked. As I pushed myself to my feet, I heard a _clang _noise from in front of me. I looked up to see a scythe identical to Hidan's a few inches from my face.

"H-Hidan?" I shot up of the ground and to my feet. I glanced around for the owner of the scythe. There was nobody there but I could feel as though I was being watched. The feeling was making the hair at the back of my hair stand at its end. "Hidan if this is your definition of a joke then it's not funny." I exclaimed nervously as I glanced from side to side. There was no response so I reached to the scythe in front of me. As my hand approached it, I felt a strong grip on my wrist. I swiveled my head to see a man with white hair, red eyes and a white robe. His features were rough stating that he was middle aged. Behind him stood two other men, they both had similar features except one of the men's looked a bit more around my age.

"Yo bitch, what the fuck you doing touching my scythe?" The man who held my wrist growled.

"What the hell you throw it at me for?" I replied in an equal tone. The man glared at me and then released my wrist.

"You alright bitch," the man said as he gripped his scythe. I nodded and stared at the other two men. Their clothing and Jashin necklace signified they were Jashinist. My body tensed at the sight of their sharp scythes. _Why the hell do I have to die like this? Why me? In the hands of three Jashinist! That's not right! Jashin-Sama what did I ever do to you? It's not right that I just happened to be sleeping in the road…. They could have gone after some after some other person but nah they choose the one who was sleeping on the road instead! I don't need to worry about Orochimaru because by the time he gets here I'll be dead!_ My mouth opened in horror as I turned around from the men. _I'm gonna die!_

"Bitch what the fuck is wrong with you?" One voice commented. I started to tremble lightly.

"Let's just fucking sacrifice her and get this over with." A deeper voice growled. My body froze as if I was going into a state of shock.

"But there's only one of her and three of us so how the fuck do we fucking sacrifice her?" another voice questioned. I dropped to my knees and covered my ears. _I want to die a different way, not by the hands of three Jashinist strangers! _I felt someone yank me up by the back of my sweater. I fell on my back with an _'oof'_ sound. I opened my eyes slowly to see all three men staring at me.

"The fuck? Why the fuck didn't you say you were a Jashinist?" The youngest looking one screeched as he pulled me up. I stared at him dumbfounded and the older looking one pointed to my neck. _Crap, I didn't even know I was wearing this… _

"I'm not a Jashinist," I explained, "WHY THE HELL DID I SAY THAT? NOW THEY'RE GOING TO KILL ME!" I gripped my head with one hand and held the sheathed sword in the other. _There's no way I can beat them so I'm screwed._ Laughter roared from behind me. My head snapped back to see the men laughing at my outburst.

"We're not going to fucking kill you." The oldest one laughed. I stared in disbelief and took a step towards them.

"You're not?" I questioned with hope in my voice.

"We're going to sacrifice you," the youngest one responded in a bittersweet voice. I heard the others chuckle from behind him as my arm and head hung. _This is the end…_

"I do want to know how you got that fucking necklace though." Someone chimed in. _My chance of survival!_

"A Jashinist named Hidan gave it to me." I replied with hope in my voice once again.

"Hidan? That little fuck did? Damn I didn't know he found a girl!" The oldest one rambled. My face heated up and I covered my cheeks with my arm. I took a step back as the men stared at me for clarifications.

"So how the fuck do you know Hidan?" The oldest one interrogated.

"Tell me your names first and tell me how you know Hidan!" I bargained. They glanced at each other and then the oldest one sighed.

"Fucking fine with me." He muttered before staring into my eyes, "My name is Shiro. This here is Hisao and that one is Aoi." He pointed at the middle-aged looking one and then to the youngest one.

"Ah!" I shouted pointing at Aoi. Then man jerked and stared at me confused.

"Bitch, what the fuck is wrong with you?" Aoi screeched, "What the fuck you screaming for? Trying to give me a fucking heart attack or something?" I shook my head as he pointed his scythe at my neck.

"It's just that your name is the same name I have…" I mumbled staring at him in disbelief.

"The fuck? Your name is Aoi too?" Hisao rudely accused. I nodded slowly and Aoi took a step back.

"How can I be named the same as this runt?" Aoi questioned, "Jashin-sama let me have a good fucking kill. This Sacrifice will not be in vein." He lifted his scythe high above his head and I ducked to the floor and covered my head. I heard the _'whoosh' _of the scythe and then a loud _'clang'_. I looked up somehow still alive. Above me, I saw Hisao holding back Aoi and Aoi's scythe inches from my face. His scythe was held back by Shiro's scythe. I inched away little by little as if any movement might get me killed (and it would).

"We can't fucking sacrifice her yet! We need to fucking find out how the fuck she knows Hidan first!" Hisao exclaimed. Aoi let go of his scythe and took a step back. A scowl quickly replaced the madness in his eyes. Shiro reached for me and I flinched and took a scoot back.

"I only want to fucking help you up but suit yourself." Shiro grumbled. I pushed myself up and balanced on my heels. _Jashin-sama you must love me since you haven't got your disciples to kill me yet! _I gazed at the three Jashinist and hoped my end wasn't too soon. _Make a painless death if you could! _

"So we want answers how the fuck do you know Hidan?" Shiro growled.

"You never told me how you know him." I whined.

"Fucking fine, we all used to study Jashinism together under the same fucking master." Hisao replied for the group with a sigh. I nodded at their response.

"Hidan and I met somewhere that I can't tell you about." I told them.

"What the fuck bitch? Why not?" Aoi snapped.

"BECAUSE I CAN'T! I'M ALREADY DEAD AS IT IS AND I RATHER NOT HAVE MORE PEOPLE AFTER MY HEAD!" I screeched at the albino. Aoi launched himself to me and knocked me over on the ground. I pushed on his chest and scratched at his face trying to get him off me but he wouldn't budge.

"Not as strong as you fucking think eh, bitch?" Aoi growled. I punched him as hard as I could in the nose and watched as his head snapped back. I scooted away from the raging mad Jashinist and pushed myself to my feet and ran as fast as I could. I spotted Sasuke's sword on the floor and picked it up as I ran by it. _Shit now i done it! I'm so dead! _I could hear feet behind me and in the trees as I ran through the forest. _If I'm dead, I should stop but running will make me feel more alive…_ I ran faster and faster and jumped over roots.

Soon I felt something grab my foot and I fell forward. I gripped the sword tightly as I hit the floor. I turned my head slightly as a groan escaped my lip. _The ground hurts a lot… _

"_I fucking found you know I will sacrifice you to my almighty god Jashin-sama!_" Aoi stated in a singsong voice.

* * *

><p>Hope their wasn't too much confusion but here's the new chapter. Haven't updated in a week but here ya go… Think she's going to die?<p> 


	15. Escaping death more than once

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE AKATSUKI IN ANY WAY; ALL RIGHTS OF NARUTO CHARACTERS GO TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO! ONLY THE STORY BELONGS TO ME AND ME ONLY!

Hana: Hell yeah!

Me: That's right!

**Bold typing= black side of Zetsu (when he's speaking or POV-ing) **

Normal typing= white side of Zetsu (when he's speaking or POV-ing)

**WARNING:** contains the potty mouth of a bad Hidan and Yukiko, and some minor perverted things… just saying…

* * *

><p>Aoi POV<p>

I flinched as Aoi stood before my eyes. A scream escaped my lips as he brought his scythe down on me. I flinched and cowered behind my hands but no blow came to me. I peeked slowly through my eyes at the sight before me. The scythe was only a few centimeters from my face. My body shook violently as fear and adrenaline flowed through my veins. Aoi burst out laughing leaving me dumbfounded.

"W-What a-are you l-laughing at you bastard?" I questioned as I inched away from the scythe. He continued laughing and ignored my remark. I took my chance and got up. After dusting the dirt off my pants and turned around. I felt a hand turn me around before I got the chance to take a step. _Now's my chance to escape!_

"Where the fuck are you going, bitch?" Aoi growled as he pulled me back to him. _I'm screwed…_

"Away from here," I replied as I yanked my arm away from him. _I'm walking on a very thin line here and most likely, my mouth will be my death. _

"NO YOU FUCKING DON'T!" He shouted into my face, my ears rung at the sound of his loud voice.

"STOP SHOUTING!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"You're such a fucking hypocrite." Aoi growled as he turned away.

"So what do you want?" I questioned getting slightly annoyed, "I have places to be and people to see." _Hopefully this lie won't get me killed considering I'm completely lost…_

"Is that so?" Hisao voice questioned from behind me making me jump. "Are you going to meet up with Hidan?" _Might as well use this to my advantage! _I nodded my head and smiled.

"Really, Oh my Jashin I want to see Hidan too!" cheered Shiro, "I haven't seen him in so many fucking years! I want to fucking see him, yeah!" I shook my head.

"It's a secret and nobody can come with me to see him." I argued, "He said to meet in secret so you guys can't come with me." _One lie after the other…_

"Oh, so you guys are dating." Aoi deducted.

"No were not!" I screeched as a blush spread across my face, "Were not dating!"

"Right and I can't fucking sacrifice you." Shiro sarcastically commented. His voice went high pitched as he rolled his eyes.

"We can't fucking sacrifice her since she's Hidan's girl." Hisao's voice of reason sounded. _Thank you whoever is up there! Thank you for not letting me die like this! _"No matter how much we may want to." He added after a moment of thinking. _One wrong step and I'm screwed…_

"Well, I have to go." I stated as I turned around. _Please, don't stop me this time! _I grabbed tightly on to the sheathed sword and head in a random direction.

"Bye!" They all exclaimed together miraculously. I walked away quickly taking small steps, the length of my legs preventing me to take bigger ones. _This is what I get for being short._

Yukiko POV

Talking to Hidan was like talking to Aoi. The only difference was that Aoi was a girl and didn't curse in every sentence. They were both like little five year olds with their own ideas that they would demonstrate in a violent way.

"The direction changed." Pein stated from in front of us.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"The direction to Aoi's location," He replied in an all-knowing tone.

"Fuck, the pedophile must be on the move with her." Hidan cussed.

"What if she escaped, un?" Deidara suggested.

"I doubt she'll be able to escape, brat." Sasori hissed as he tapped Deidara's head.

"Even if she did escape she would have been found by now." Itachi added to the argument. Everyone nodded at the comment.

"Well so the least we can say is that Orochimaru is on the move with her so we just have to follow the trail." Kakuzu grumbled. We all nodded and began on our way. _Don't worry Aoi! We will find you and get you back! _

Aoi POV

Hours passed and my stomach grumbled. I know those bastards were following me and I wasn't a bit nervous. _At least I got somewhat of a protection… _The sword in my hand was starting to get heavy as I dragged it along the floor. Every little crack and rock it hit made my hand bounce. _How does Sasuke always carry this around with him? _I yawned and rubbed at my eye. The sun was now midway pass the sky signifying it was early afternoon. I looked down at the ground as I heard a slithering noise. MY eyes bulged at the sight of the grey snake with yellow eyes. It had the purple markings that Orochimaru had under his eyes. I quickly stabbed the snake with the sheathed sword and took off running at full speed. If a jaguar could see this (s)he would saw, "damn she's fast."

"Strudelu I'm screwed!" I hissed as I ran. _He's gonna find me and then I'm dead!_

Orochimaru POV

"I found her," I hissed in a low breath, "sssssssssshe'ssssss in the foressssssssst."

"Lord Orochimaru would you like me to go and get her?" Kabuto, my loyal servant, questioned.

"NO, I musssssst get her mysssssssssself and teach her a lesssssssssssson." I chuckled darkly, "Now leave me."

"Yes lord Orochimaru." Kabuto bowed and exited the room. Ssssssss_uch a good sssssssssssservant._ I chuckled lightly again and got up from my throne.

"Now to hunt me a little rabbit," I transported out of the cave.

Hisao POV

"Why the fuck did she just start running?" Aoi (male) questioned. I shrugged my shoulders and stared ahead.

"Let's fucking find out!" Shiro cheered as he ran in the same direction as the curly headed girl. I sighed and followed him. Aoi (male) followed behind me. We speed as fast as we could trying to reach the girl. _The only reason I give a fuck about her is that she says she know Hidan, otherwise she would have been dead by now._

Aoi POV

I ran for about a few minutes before I started to slow a little. My breaths came out as soft panted ones and my chest heaved as I gasped for air. _Why is running so hard when you need it the most?_ I heard a crack from in front of me and looked ahead. _What was that s-_

"I FOUND YOU!" Orochimaru shouted as he popped out of the ground.

"Aaaaahhh!" I screeched in terror. Quickly I unsheathed the sword and swung. My eyes glued shut as I did this. I fell to my bottom and slowly opened my eyes. Orochimaru had this look in his eyes that stated hate. He held up his right arm near his face and I noticed that from his wrist down everything was missing. His pale hand was no longer there. I glanced down at the sword in my hands and noticed blood. Nearby me was Orochimaru's hand bleeding profoundly. _Well now I'm really screwed. _I pushed myself to my feet and took a few steps back. _Who knows when he might explode and how…_

"Do you know what you've done?" He hissed as he glared at me. He took a step forward and I squirmed. _So this is how it ends… I lived a good life I guess… _I closed my eyes and clenched my fist to stop my trembling. I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding. _Knowing that I was gonna die like this I'm just happy to know this isn't Yukiko. Yukiko doesn't deserve this sort of death and at least she's out of harm's way. _Orochimaru go closer and closer by the passing seconds.

"BACK THE FUCK OFF!" I heard someone shout before being roughly pulled back. I fell onto the floor with an 'oof' sound. In front of me, I could see Hisao and Shiro pushing back the snake. Next to me stood Aoi with his scythe positioned for a kill. I quickly pushed myself to my feet and stared at Aoi.

"RUN BITCH RUN!" He shouted as he pushed me forward.

"Thanks and I know you were following me!" I ran around the fight seen and deeper into the forest. My feet sounded loud as each step hit the floor. Adrenaline rushed through my body for the nth time today. The fears that affected my mind were pushing me forward and forcing me to run faster. The faster I went the safer I felt. Soon I began to slow down but continued running. All of a sudden, I felt my body flung upwards. My spine bent and I twisted as I headed higher into the sky. I gasped for air and quickly turned upside down to see a giant snake.

"OH MY GOSH I'M GOINGTO DIE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Yukiko POV

"OH MY GOSH I'M GOINGTO DIE!" A voice that resembled Aoi's screamed. It sounded nearby yet up high. I glanced to my right and up at the sky. There I saw it: Aoi was high above in the clouds as if she were flying. Here arms were waved up and down as if she were imitating a bird and trying to fly.

"AOI!" I shouted as I hooped off Hidan's back. Everyone stopped and followed my gaze. Next to me, Deidara quickly took out some clay and started to form a bird.

"Hurry up Deidara! Then we can finally get her-" my complaint was cut off by the sight of Aoi being swallowed whole by a giant snake. The snake then dropped to the ground as if satisfied with eating its prey. My body froze and all thoughts ceased in my mind.

"NO!" I shouted as tears build up in my eyes, "NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO, AOI!" I ran forward followed by the other to where I would find that bastard snake and the body of a dead friend.

* * *

><p>Yes the chapter is short and don't complain about it. Soon the story will come to an end. There are two more chapters left but there will be a sequel. There has to be one. How do you think the story will end the one who gets closest to it will get bragging rights in the next chapter? Answer the question by Saturday February 25, 2012.<p> 


	16. Really alive?

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE AKATSUKI IN ANY WAY; ALL RIGHTS OF NARUTO CHARACTERS GO TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO! ONLY THE STORY BELONGS TO ME AND ME ONLY!

**Bold typing= black side of Zetsu (when he's speaking or POV-ing) **

Normal typing= white side of Zetsu (when he's speaking or POV-ing)

**WARNING:** contains the potty mouth of a bad Hidan and Yukiko, and some minor perverted things… just saying…

**NOTE:** Hisao, Shiro and the make Aoi are all Jashinist oc's that I made for the story. Since Aoi escaped, she had to meet someone who wouldn't kill her and have a valid reason. That's where they came in, Just clearing that up.

* * *

><p>Hidan POV<p>

I watched with a shocked and confused expression as Aoi went higher into the sky. Deidara fiddled with his clay trying to make a clay bird. _By the time he's fucking done it'll be too late! _

"Hurry up Deidara! Then we can finally get her-" Yukiko snapped with her eyes glued to Aoi. She stopped talking and I followed her gaze. The world slowed and everything seemed to go slowly as a snake rose up from the ground and swallowed Aoi whole. _No…_

"NO!" Yukiko shouted next to me, "NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO, AOI!" She ran forward to where the snake landed. Everyone excluding me followed behind her. _She's dead… she's fucking dead… _

Aoi POV

I gazed down at the snake that was now quickly approaching me. _I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die! _I shut my eyes and opened them again briefly. In my hand was Sasuke's sword, the sword that could save my life if I use it right. _I should try to stab the snake… _Soon the world went dark as the snakes mouth closed in around me. _Now! _I stabbed the side of the snake and swiveled over to it. The side of the snake cut open and I fell out. I fell down hard on the ground face first and the sword fell out of my hand. _I lived… I can't believe it but I'm still alive._

I heard a loud rumble behind me as the snake crashed on the ground. I ducked and raised my hands in a position for blocking as dust surrounded me. He dust passed in the area o was in but still surrounded me. My eyes fell upon my hands. Some suspicious light green substance was smeared on my arms.

"THE HELL IS THIS?" I screeched, "EW! WHY DID I LICK IT?" I let my tongue hang out of my mouth as I tried to wipe the thing off me. I looked at the rest of my body and noticed that the suspicious substance was smeared all around me. "THIS IS SO GROSS! YUCK!"

Yukiko POV

The snake hit the ground and I took a step back. I watched the snake lay on the ground as if it was dead. _This is just a trick… I will kill this snake no matter what! _I took a step forward and quickly stopped.

"THE HELL IS THIS?" I heard an all too familiar voice scream. There was a pause and I directed myself towards the place where the voice came from. "EW! WHY DID I LICK IT?" the voice screamed again. I realized who it was and began to run towards the voice. _Aoi, it's really Aoi! _"THIS IS SO GROSS! YUCK!" the voice screeched even louder. I ran behind the snake and through the dust filled area. Soon I saw a figure standing. The figure was short and girly shaped. It was Aoi.

"Aoi," I screamed as I glomped her. We both fell to the floor. "Aoi, Aoi! It's really you!" I hugged her tighter as a few tears threatened to escape my eyes. She wrapped her arms around me and gave me a shaky hug.

"This is unbelievable…" I heard someone say behind me. Akiko, Hana and Momo came next to me and we all group hugged Aoi. _I'm so happy…_

"H-how did you all get here?" she questioned looking completely lost.

"What the fuck is all that goo on you, un?" Deidara screeched. I let go of her and took a few steps back followed by the others.

"That's not nice and I don't know what it is." She stared down at her with a look on her face that said she wanted to lick it.

"Uh… don't lick it." I chuckled. She turned to look at me with a blank expression.

"But I already did," she replied monotone. Everyone, including me, burst out laughing.

"What did it taste like?" Sasori mused.

"Yeah was it tasty, un?" Deidara added. Aoi shook her head.

"It tasted really bad." She responded, "It was not a tasty bad but an untasty bad."

"How can there be a tasty bad and an untasty bad?" Hana prod. _The hell is this conversation turning into? _

"It can be bad yet tasty and it can be bad and untasty." Aoi explained. _The hell? This is definitely the Aoi I know! _

"I really missed you." I whispered as I hugged the tiny girl. _I don't care about this slime or how she's covered in it… I just really missed you. _

"Yeah I missed you too but why did you come here? How could be a better question? So how did you come here?" She questioned taking a few steps back.

"We came to find you and take you back with us." I explained.

"Yeah!" agreed Hana, Akiko and Momo.

"What I want to know most is how did you escape?" I interrogated, "I mean yeah you're strong and all but this is Orochimaru we're talking about. If he's anything like what you told me, we should be the ones to rescue you! How did you escape?"

Aoi POV

"By running and setting things on fire," I responded blandly. She chuckled lightly and shook her head lightly.

"You don't know how happy I am to see you. Words can't express how happy I am to see you in one pie-" she stopped and stared dead at my face.

"Yukiko what's wrong?" I waved my hand in front of her face and she grabbed it after two waves.

"How did you get those bruises?" she snapped.

"What bruises?" I questioned confused. She pointed at my face, reached out, and poked my cheek. "OW!" I pulled back holding my cheek.

"How did you get those bruises?" Yukiko demanded.

"By being rude," I replied finally remembering.

"Being rude?" Pein repeated and I nodded.

"The hell? Who was the bastard who hit you?" Hana shouted.

"Yeah, we gonna find him and shoot some lead up his ass!" Momo added.

"Lead up his ass?" Sasori scoffed sarcastically.

"Yes, lead up his ass!" Yukiko agreed.

"Or we could shoot him." Akiko suggested, "Shoot him with a sniper and then with a pistol. Then we could boom him to bits and pieces."

"Or we pump adrenaline so he stays awake throughout the whole process of slicing his skin and removing limbs and organs." I maniacally suggested. Everyone turned to face me.

"What the hell, un?" Deidara screeched.

"That was really weird but that's a good idea. **As long as I can eat the limbs in front of his face.**" Zetsu commented.

"Don't encourage her!" Akiko snapped, "That'll only gave her worse ideas and one day you'll wake up hanging upside down from the ceiling as a test subject for her plans!"

"Do you speak from experience?" Itachi questioned finally taking interest in the conversation.

"Yes and it was horrible!" she wailed.

Orochimaru POV

_Damn these people know how to fight! _I panted lightly as I dodged one of the attacks. _I did what I could for now! I will head out. _I brought my hands together, did some hand signs and poofed away.

Shiro POV

"He fucking left…" Aoi (male) stated.

"YO BITCHES WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?" an obnoxious voice only recognizable as Hidan shouted. I turned and faced the other albino.

"Hidan!" I glomped the man to the ground with Hisao and Aoi (male).

"Bitch, please, get off me!" he snapped, "I'm in a fucking bad mood!"

"What got up your ass and fucking died?" Aoi (male) interrogated playfully.

"My girl… she just died… before my eyes." He whispered miserably.

"Shed fucking died? Damn and here, I thought we were fucking saving her. You're girl is Aoi right?" Aoi (male) commented.

"WHAT? YOU SAW HER AND DIDN'T SAVE HER! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Hidan screamed in furry, "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS? SHE DIED RIGHT BEFORE MY EYES!"

"Calm down Hidan, it's all the snakes fault." Hisao soothed.

"Hidan I finally found you." A rough voice boomed from the charred battlefield, "What do you think you're doing running off when you fell upset?"

"Dammit Kakuzu what the hell are you doing here? Can't you see there's no meaning anymore! She was my all and now she's dead!" Hidan snapped to the man now identified as Kakuzu.

"She's alive and well." Kakuzu replied, "Let's go." Hidan fell silent and followed the man. We followed Hidan to see if she had really lived.

Hidan POV

_How? I can't believe this. Kakuzu must be lying to me._ I quickly followed the man to where the akatsuki was. We marched through the forest silently. The only sound heard was the crunch of our feet on the ground.

"DON'T POKE MY CHEEK I SAID IT HURTS!" I heard a female voice shout. This voice sounded oddly familiar and brought a light fluffy feeling to my heart.

"I WANT TO SEE THE FREAKING DAMAGE EXTENT FOR THE WOUND, BRAT!" A voice undoubtedly defined as Sasori's snapped back.

"WHY THE HELL DO YOU NEED TO KNOW THAT?" The female voice shouted back. _Is that-_

"AOI, STOP BEING RUDE! HE JUST NEEDS TO EXAMINE IT!" Pein snapped in a loud booming voice. _IT IS! _I ran past Kakuzu and heard footsteps behind me as I ran but I didn't care. As long as I was able to see her and see, her alive all would be better. I ran through the group and headed to the center. As I passed each of my comrades, I received strange glances. Then I came to the center where Aoi, Yukiko and Sasori stood. Aoi was turned around and she slightly turned at the sound of feet.

Her eyes meet with mines for a brief moment before I rushed her into a fierce hug. My arms wrapped around her frail body as I squeezed the living daylights out of her. I inhaled the scent of Aoi but all I received was the scent of snake insides.

"Why the fuck do you smell like snake insides?" I questioned. She shook her head and laughed.

"YO, Hidan! Fuck, I told you they were together!" Shiro shouted. I glared at him as Aoi started to pull away.

"See they even act like a couple!" Hisao commented. Aoi pulled away and covered a blush on her face.

"SHUT UP! What the hell are you even doing here?" she wailed.

"You should be happy we helped you find your friends." Aoi (male) smirked.

"What the- No you didn't!" Aoi argued back. Everyone laughed at the statement.

"I really thought you were dead." Hisao chuckled.

"If I'm dead then how the hell am I here?" Aoi snapped.

"I said Thought, as in I fucking don't anymore." Hisao corrected.

"Sure ok-" suddenly Aoi's eyes dropped close and her body rocked. I quickly reached out to her and caught her with my arms. She lay unconsciously on my arms and breathed in lightly. Panic was not an option since I knew why she collapsed.

"Exhaustion." Pein announced to the group as if nobody knew already.

"Alright let's head home." I announced grimly.

* * *

><p>The next chapter will be the last one. The ending is something I won't talk about.<p>

* * *

><p>Bookielovesanimeeee was the closest guess. Considering I only had two guesses to begin with.<p>

Bookie's guess was: Aoi is actually alive. Oro-pedo just did that to throw them off.

She wins the bragging rights!


	17. Ending

Me: Okay thanks for reading and the support…. *cough* your comments were very umm lovely? Yeah I'm not good at this so I'll shut up…

Everyone: Thanks for following our story up to this point!

**DISCLAIMER:** I DON'T OWN THE AKATSUKI IN ANY WAY; ALL RIGHTS OF NARUTO CHARACTERS GO TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO! ONLY THE STORY BELONGS TO ME AND ME ONLY!

**Bold typing= black side of Zetsu (when he's speaking or POV-ing) **

Normal typing= white side of Zetsu (when he's speaking or POV-ing)

**WARNING:** contains the potty mouth of a bad Hidan and Yukiko, and some minor perverted things… just saying…

* * *

><p>Aoi POV<p>

My eyes fluttered open as I felt light burn onto them. I opened them and encountered the blurry world. Grumbling I automatically reached for my glasses and grabbed them from my nightstand. After positioning them on my face, I glanced around. The time seemed to be late morning or noon to say the least. A light breeze entered through my open window and it was oddly quiet in the house. Everything that had recently happened came ramming down into my head. A feeling in my stomach made me feel sad, the kind of sad when you just lost something precious.

"I must be hungry," I muttered to myself as I shot out of bed and headed down the stairs. I glanced from side to side at the eerily silent house. All that was heard was the sound of my feet and the light breeze outside. _I wonder where everyone else is at… _I stopped at the base of the living room and gazed at the room. The usually rowdy crowd was nowhere in sight.

"That's odd…" I murmured heading towards the kitchen. I felt my foot slide on something and my feet slipped from under me. I crashed violently to the floor and landed on my back. A light groan escaped my lips as I sat up holding my back. I gazed down at the object near me that I had tripped over. It is a movie case with a DVD inside. I picked it up delicately with a scowl on my face. On the cover it read: For: Aoi, From: Akatsuki.

"I wonder what this is all about," I mumbled as I skidded over to the DVD player. My gut started to drop and I had an odd feeling that I wasn't going to like this. After a moment of waiting, the video came on.

"_Is this thing on?" _questioned Pein's voice. A hand covered the camera and was removed when the person stepped back. The camera then revealed the whole akatsuki dressed in their customary room they were in seemed to be my room.

"_Hello_," Pein began.

"_WE ARE THE AKATSUKI!_" everyone chanted together.

"_This is a video for you, Aoi-chan_," Tobi informed.

"_We are sorry but we can no longer stay in your world,_" Pein continued, "_Our goal was accomplished and now we will head back to our world. We are sorry to have bothered you throughout the time we spent there. Now we wish for you to lead a good life without our bother. You were a great influence to each and everyone one of us. As the leader and friend, I would like to thank you for your courtesy and for befriending us._"

"_Aoi-chan, you are so epic and a good girl Aoi-chan is at Tobi's happy that Aoi-chan is Tobi's friend." _The masked fiend stated.

"_Aoi it was great to have met you! You were one of the best girlfriends I have ever had!_" Konan squealed, "_I wuv you!_" Everyone snickered and konan exclaimed that it was as a friend. A few other Akatsuki came on and said there goodbyes. Every time another member came on my heart broke more. My friends were gone, my akatsuki friends. I never in her life imagined meeting them and now that I met them, I never wanted to let them go. _Now here they went and abandoned me._ Hidan then came on and caught Aoi's attention.

"_Aoi I don't really know how to say this but at the beginning I thought you were cool and kind of cute._" Hidan confessed, "_You made me feel like rubber whenever we hung together. Your personality made me feel like I could do anything in the world. Your eyes, your hair and your heart I want to own them all as my own. Now that we're leaving, I don't find a point in saying this but I LOVE YOU! Now that I can finally say that it is too late and most likely you don't even love me back. I will never give up and I will forever, always, eternally love you! Thanks for making me find this love but I'm sorry for leaving you. I love you!_" The video cut off and I stared wide eyed at the screen. My heart thumped loudly in my chest as I felt I could fly. Then I realized it…

"I love you too Hidan, you idiotic bastard." I whispered.

* * *

><p>Yeah that's the ending… It had to be somewhat sad otherwise, the akatsuki be too ooc….<p>

Hoped you like and please don't flame me for the story. Thanks for reading!

PS. THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL! SO DON'T KILL ME!


End file.
